Obsessed About A Jersey Cop & A Navy SEAL (McDanno One ShotsDrabbles)
by blackForestGirl2.0
Summary: Random stories about Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams including other Characters from the show
1. Admit That You Like Me

**Admit That You Like Me**

"What the...Steve this is not funny!" Danny glared at the man, his partner, who was holding up a key and grinning. He tried to move but he was well and truly attached to the chair. With his own handcuffs.

"Damn Steve. Unlock me. Now!" Danny ordered, but Steve simply sat on the edge of his desk, surveying him.

"No." Steve said simply, ignoring the death glare his partner sent his way.

Danny sighed. "Steve, C'mon. Why?" he asked and his partner smirked.

"I won't unlock the handcuffs until you admit." He told him, and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Admit what?"

"That you...well _like_ me." Steve tilted his head, looking at him interestedly.

"Fine, I like you. I also think that you are a pain in the ass, and an idiot." Danny answered. "Will you unlock them now?"

"Nope, because you weren't serious." Steve walked over and waved the key in his face, smirking.

"Oh fine!" I like you." Danny repeated, and Steve grinned.

"Admit that you are attracted to my looks and my personality, however much you are irritated by me." Steve said grinning smugly.

"Why? I would be lying." Danny replied and Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, ah you're lying. Tell the truth. C'mon you know you want to admit it to me. You know you do. Go on. Admit it." Steve said, his voice teasingly.

"Steve, I...Oh fine. I admit it." Danny rolled his eyes, irritated at the way Steve played him so easily.

"Hah, I knew it!" Steve grinned widely.

"Now will you please unlock these handcuffs?" Danny asked.

Steve headed for the door. "See you later, partner." The door closed, and Danny groaned.

"MCGARRETT!"


	2. You're Mine

**You're Mine**

Danny stepped into his apartment, some streetlights which shining through the windows creating a semi darkness. He made it to his kitchen counter and tossed his keys and jacket on it. He was running his fingers through his hair when he saw him.

"God's Steve! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Danny shrieked and put his hand over his heart and felt it racing.

Steve took a step out of the shadows. He had been pacing and running circles in his house earlier after he saw Danny kissing _a woman_. He took another step toward Danny, and then another, almost unaware he was moving. His only thought was that Danny was the most _fucking_ hot man that he had ever seen.

Danny realized immediately that something was wrong, Steve moved toward him, and he was acting strange.

"Hey man, what's wrong? Is everything okay? Did something happen?"

Before Danny could get an answer to his questions, he found himself pressed up against the nearby wall, and Steve was hovering over him. Danny couldn't even remember Steve moving from across the room. He leaned over him with just his lips pressed against Danny's hair. Steve's hands were on the wall beside him, caging Danny in.

"Steve, what-?

"How could you let her touch you like that? How can she be the last person to…"

Steve's voice was so low and gravelly that if he hadn't been speaking right into Danny's ear he wouldn't be able to hear him. Steve brushed his thumb over Danny's lower lip, and he felt the contact down to his toes.

"She? Who? What are…?

With Steve surrounding him with his body heat, Danny couldn't think at all, let alone try to figure him out. Danny brought his hands up to rest on Steve's shoulders.

"That woman. You let her kiss you. How could you? How am I supposed to just ignore it?"

With that, Steve put his hand back on the wall and leaned his body the rest of the way in. Danny felt him all over. Steve's lips left his hair and traveled down the side of his throat, burning kisses like a brand.

Danny was overwhelmed, but not enough to let that comment slide. He sucked in air and put his hand between them on Steve's chest, pushing at him.

"What right do you have to say something like that to me? You were spying on me?"

Steve didn't budge and Danny could feel his heart pounding as clearly as he could feel his own.

"Yes. No. I-"

Steve stopped kissing his throat and pressed his cheek against Danny's.

"I know I should, but I just can't stop this. You- you're supposed to be mine!"

Danny felt the words against him more than heard them, and he couldn't hang onto his anger, even though he wanted to. His frustration was transforming into something more tangible. He could feel Steve's weight against his and Steve's breath on his skin. Danny couldn't resist for another second.

Danny turned his face towards Steve's, and their lips met. It wasn't soft and sweet, it was searching and intense. One of Danny's hands threaded through Steve's hair, trying to pull him even further in.

Steve felt like he was drowning in sunshine. He had been resisting Danny's pull for so long, that it was as though Danny's warmth was racing through him, recharging him. He felt Danny's fingers in his hair and on his back, and he moved his own palm off the wall and onto Danny.

One hand grabbed Danny's shoulder like it belonged there and the other traveled down his side. He heard Danny's quiet moan as he touched him, and Steve made it his goal in life to hear that sound as much as possible.

Danny couldn't get close enough to Steve. His lips were soft, warm and urgent against his own, shifting and moving. His lips parted and he felt Steve slip inside his mouth just as Steve's hand trailed from the outside of his thigh to the inside. Danny felt his legs shift, almost of their own accord, to give Steve more room.

Suddenly there was a change in Steve's body, and the urgency paused. His body was tense and his hand against Danny changed from a caress to a grip, as if he was afraid Danny would pull away.

"Mine," was the word Steve pressed against Danny's lips.

It was a demand, and at the same time, almost a plea. Steve kissed him again, and then he moved his arm from Danny's shoulder to his hip in a sweeping gesture.

"Mine!"

The plea was gone, and this time it was a statement. Danny didn't have a problem with being his, but there was one thing that needed clarification. Danny gripped Steve's hair in his fingers and pulled, hard until Steve relented to back up enough to make eye contact.

"That goes both ways."

 _Did he even need to say that to Steve?_

As if Steve could even imagine being with anyone the way he was with Danny. The idea of being with anyone else was laughable. Steve felt his eyes crinkle as the very idea brought on a smile. He reached up and pulled Danny's hand down from his hair. Steve brought Danny's fingers to his lips and kissed his palm.

"Yours!"

Steve moved Danny's hand to the buttons on his shirt.

"All yours!"


	3. Things Getting Hot

**Things Getting Hot**

 **What will happen when Steve and Danny stuck together in a telephone booth. Find out!**

"This...was the worst idea you ever had!" Danny shouted breathlessly to be louder than the heavy drumming rain he and Steve were currently running through.

"Come on, Danno, how is this my fault?" Steve dared to ask while he hurried after him.

He sent him a death glare over his shoulder. "Are you kidding me? It was _your_ stupid plan to observe the suspect and come here. And now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, while it's raining like hell, because that damn bloody suspect STOLE MY CAR!"

Steve ignored some promising threats of pain Danny muttered under his breath and he said, "I think we should look for protection against the rain. It's getting worse."

"No kidding?!" Danny snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "That thought never occurred to me! I actually like swimming through mud and rain with my clothes still on!"

"You could simply get rid of your clothes if that's what is bothering you." Steve suggested and glanced around in hope to find a shelter.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't- AHA! Found something! Come on!"

"Wha- Steven!"

He gave Danny no time to object. Instead he simply grabbed his elbow and pulled Danny with him. They had run a few more meters when Danny realized what they were heading towards.

"That's a telephone booth, Steven."

"Do you have a better idea? That's what I thought."

They arrived at the telephone booth and Steve wrenched it open before he ushered Danny in. Following him inside he let the door fall shut with a loud thud. It was just then that he realized how _small_ that booth actually was.

"Steven…," Danny started, still trying to catch his breath, "we can't stay here. There's no space for both of us."

He couldn't help admitting to himself that Danny was right. Danny's back was intimately pressed against his front so that he was able to feel every breath he took. Swallowing hard he let his eyes wander over his frame. Despite the rain it had been a hot day, so Danny had left his jacket in the car. The white - and now wet - shirt Danny was wearing had become translucent, and allowed Steve to see Danny's well-shaped upper body.

"Uhm…" Steve cleared his throat, "you're probably right, I'll just wait outside. You can stay here and I try to..." he trailed off. During his suggestion he had pushed the door with his back, but nothing had happened. No matter how hard he pressed his weight against it, it didn't move an inch.

"Oh fuck…"

"What's wrong?" Danny was alarmed immediately, obviously well aware of the dread in his voice.

"You're not going to like it…"

"You don't say."

"I can't open it."

"What?"

"The door. I can't open it. It's stuck."

Danny groaned in desperation. "Please...Steven, tell me you're making a joke!"

"Sorry to disappoint you…"

"Not the first time today."

Steve simply ignored his comment.

"Do you have your mobile phone on you? Mine is lying in our car."

" _Great!_ Yes, I do. It's in my back pocket."

Despite this helpful news Danny made no move to get it. Steve furrowed his brows. "Danny?"

"It's in my _back pocket_ , Steven! He sounded annoyed and a bit embarrassed, and it took a moment for Steve to understand what the problem was.

When he finally did, he could help grinning smugly. His fierce partner didn't dare reaching between their touching bodies. _How interesting_ , he thought with a chuckle, only to earn a grumble from Danny.

"Hold still," Steve said amused, taking the matter literally in his own hands.

Touching his butt hadn't been Steve's intention at all, but when he accidently did, Danny startled so badly that he fought with every power he had to turn around in that very tight booth. Steve winced in pain, when Danny repeatedly stepped on his feet and rammed his elbow in his gut.

"What the hell, Steve?" he gasped as soon he was facing him.

His response was a whining. "I didn't do it deliberately, Danno! Besides, I already got your phone!"

Danny murmured something under his breath and grabbed it from Steve's hold, completely ignoring his sulking partner for a moment.

"It's not working. I think it might be wet," Danny sighed.

"What's with that phone?" Steve nodded to the telephone of the booth behind Danny. "Wait, don't move!" He interjected reproachfully when Danny was about to turn around again. "I get this!"

"Fine," Danny rolled his eyes and let Steve reach around him. "Try to call Chin."

There was a moment of silence while Steve did as told. "I can't, it's dead."

"What do you mean it's dead."

Steve shrugged. "I guess no one needs telephone booths anymore."

"Well, apparently we do. Okay, let me get this straight. We're stuck - not only in the middle of nowhere but also in a telephone booth with a not-working telephone. Our car has been stolen, my mobile is wet and nobody knows where we are. We have a cloudburst outside and something that feels like a sauna oven in here. Was that it?"

"Pretty much."

" _Great!_ " Danny groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. The thought that it was a beautiful sight flashed through Steve's mind, even though Danny's hair was wet. Or maybe even _because_ of this fact.

"Relax Danno. We'll get out of here somehow. You'll see! Besides it could be worse, right?"

Danny took a deep breath and was about to say something agreeing, when he glanced outside. Or more precisely, he _tried_ to glance outside. The glass of the telephone booth was fogged. Completely. It was impossible to see anything of the cloudy, rainy afternoon. Danny frowned at Steve and he raised his hands in defense.

"That's _really_ not my fault!"

"You're breathing, aren't you?" Danny stated dryly.

"Don't make jokes Danno!"

"Oh shut up, Steve!"

ooOooOooOooo

They had been stuck in that booth for almost an hour and slowly but surely it was getting uncomfortable. Just out of sheer frustration Danny wrote 'Help' in the steam on the window.

"Now don't be ridiculous, Danny. That's a little bit over-dramatic, don't you think?" Steve shook his head, still able to find a certain amusement in this situation.

Danny rolled his eyes at him. He tried to distance himself from Steve, but there simply was no room for that. The huge phone device bumped into his back and made him jerking forwards, actually bringing him even closer to Steve.

"Careful Danno," Steve warned right into his ear, with his voice still amused and also low all of a sudden. As his arms sneaked around Danny's middle to pull him away from the pain causing danger, he thought he felt Danny shivering slightly.

"Steve…" Danny's breath got caught in his throat, but he had no idea what to say, his brain probably suffering the sudden loss of reasonable thoughts.

"Yes, Danny?" This time it was just a hoarse whisper that reached Danny's sensitive ear, while Steve's hot hands were burning his skin on the small of his back, right through his wet shirt. This time Steve made him trembling violently.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you from hurting yourself."

"Uhm... well then."

Steve smirked at his irritation, but that grin vanished suddenly while he was watching how Danny's gaze wandered downwards. A flash of heat floated his body as he realized what Danny was staring at. He had tried to ignore it - actually he had pushed it far, _very far_ , into the most distant corner of his mind - but now he couldn't escape the fact any longer, that Danny was enticingly pressed against his body.

He was feeling him, every single piece of his senses. Danny's chest were pressed against his, there were only their drenched shirts between them. All of it hiding practically nothing. Steve almost groaned. Once started he wasn't able to stop his mind from taking in everything else about Danny. How the centers of their bodies were touching intimately. How one of his legs was caught between his. That was bad, really bad. _And yet it felt so good._

Just when he decided that they had to bring some distance between them - _no matter how_ \- Danny lifted his head slowly and let their eyes met. Steve felt his knees getting weak on an instant. Danny's eyes were gleaming, his cheeks were painted in a soft pink and his lips just had been wetted by his tongue. The breath escaped Danny's mouth in chopped, hot puffs. An in addition to all that, he brought his palms to his chest.

"Steve…" He sighed, and Steve was pretty sure, that Danny was trying to stop what-ever-was-happening. However it sounded so sensual, that it kicked the last rational thought out of his mind.

"Fuck, Danny!" he groaned for real this time, his voice hoarse with desperation and desire. His hands on Danny's lower back pulled him closer.

The air was thick and hot, and they were covered with a film of rain and sweat. Yet it seemed that both of them needed the proximity of each other more than ever. Steve let his hands trail over Danny's back upwards over his shoulder and neck, until he could cup his cheek gently. Danny's eyes were swimming with affection, longing and lust, so he closed them to as a desperate attempt to hide his feelings.

Compensating the loss of his eyes on him, Steve bent down in slow motion and allowed his lips to whisper over the skin right below Danny's ear. Danny tilted his head to both, nestle his cheek further into Steve's hand and give his lips more space. While pressing a warm kiss on his neck he caressed Danny's cheek with his thumb before he moved his hand a bit to bury it in his wet hair.

When Steve teasingly nibbled at his earlobe, Danny gasped his name again and lifted one hand around Steve's neck while the other is clutching his shirt. Steve shuddered as Danny's fingernails were scratching his skin on both places. Encouraged he left open-mouthed kisses on his skin, kissing a way from his ear down to his collarbone. Danny threw his head back and his lower body arched against Steve's. Still holding Danny close he only hesitated a second before his lips placed longing kisses on his sternum. He was about to move even lower when a throaty moan escaped Danny's mouth.

"Steve…," he breathed helplessly and carefully grabbed his head to pull him upwards. With a sensual sigh he pressed their lips together for their very first kiss. Finally getting what he had been longing for some time now, it felt as if his senses were exploding. Steve responded to Danny's kiss in an instant, his mind and body inflamed with the need to never let him go again.

Their kiss was a back and forth between _fast and fervent_ and _heated and slow_. They completely forgot about the time and their surroundings.

"Oh fuck, Steve, please stop…" Danny whispered desperately, but kissed him again almost at the same time.

"You first," he breathed into his mouth and deepened the kiss passionately.

Danny whimpered but wasn't able to break it either.

oooOoooOoooOooo

They were so caught in each other's presence that neither of them heard the thud.

"Steve?" There was the sound again. "Steve, Danny you in there?"

Danny tore his eyes open and pulled away as far as he could without hurting himself. (Therefore not very far). Steve merely blinked, not even moving his hands a single inch. Both of them struggled for air while staring at each other dumbfounded.

"Chin!" It was Steve who recovered his voice first.

"Got them," both heard Chin say, probably to someone on the phone. "You're both okay?"

"Yes...uhm...we...we're stuck. The door jammed."

There was a short pause on the other side of the door and Danny pressed his eyelids shut in embarrassment and annoyance. Steve chuckled. Danny opened his eyes again and glared at Steve, but with his face flushed like this, Danny looked fucking hot.

"Okay, hold on. I'll get you out of there."

"Thanks Chin."

They heard Chin's footsteps fading away and Danny glanced at Steve.

"We, uhm should probably try to pull ourselves together. Quickly."

"That's not an...uhm...easy thing," Steve replied dryly and got the chance to enjoy Danny's blushing all over again. "I think we were equally involved in...that."

"Should I…?" Danny started to move away. However, he didn't get very far. Steve was still holding him in his embrace and made no effort to let him go.

"No, don't move." He shook his head. "Experience has shown that it won't work like this anyway."

"Yeah, you're probably right. How do I look? Decent enough?"

Steve took his time to gaze at Danny, noticing his swollen lips, the red cheeks, and his white shirt which he had pushed out of his way earlier. He groaned from the bottom of his heart and answered, "Definitely not!"

Danny looked at Steve with a mixture of annoyance, pride and amusement. "You're not any better, you know, Steven!? Especially since I can actually _feel_ it."

Steve chuckled, "I can _feel_ you too, Daniel."

They could hear Chin return, soon working on the door to free them. In the meantime Steve and Danny tried everything possible to gain back the control over their bodies.

It was just when they were looking nearly decent enough - at least considering their situation - that there was the loud sound of yowling metal audible. A few seconds later the door of the booth sprang open and Steve almost lost his balance, keeping himself (and Danny for that matter) from falling just at the very last moment. Both stumbled outside and exhaled with relief to fill to fill their lungs with cool and fresh air.

"Don't say anything wrong!" Steve warned Chin.

The corners of Chin's mouth twitched. "I wouldn't dare."

"How did you find us?"

"GPS and luck," Chin simply stated. "And what happened?"

Not willing to share _anything_ that had happened, Steve simply stared at Chin for a moment. Danny quickly walked over to Chin's car, as soon he was out of earshot, Steve grinned like a Cheshire cat, "That's classified," was all he said, before he strolled past Chin to follow Danny.

Looking back at the telephone booth, Chin realized that it was really small in there. Especially for two men.

 _That's classified_ , Steve had said.

'Well', Chin thought with a smirk, 'I hope he sticks with that, because I really don't want to know _that story_.'


	4. Coming Home Again

**Coming Home Again**

In the dim light of his office, Danny was sitting on his desk, his forehead rested on his hands and he was thinking about Steve. He had been gone on a classified SEAL mission for months now. With no sign of him anywhere, it seemed less likely every day that he was never coming back. Danny was never nowhere near admitting that out loud, but the thought was constantly in his mind.

And here in his office it was almost as though he could feel Steve is there with him, and the idea of going elsewhere seemed like the loneliest thing he could imagine.

Danny didn't know what caught his attention, his head jerked up and that was when he spotted him. He was standing in the doorframe to the office, still as a statue. Even with the dim light, there was not a single doubt in Danny's mind who the man in front of him was. The problem was he didn't believe it. It wasn't the first time he had imagined seeing Steve.

And now he was seeing Steve again, this time standing right in front of him. It could have been a second or hours, he didn't know, but it was the vision of Steve who broke the stillness. He took a hesitant step away from the doorframe.

"Danny?"

When Danny didn't answer, barely breathing, Steve stepped closer. Even though he moved lightly, Danny could hear his steps like they were amplified. His visions didn't usually include sound effects, but he didn't doubt that his desperation could make anything happen.

Steve didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of his lover. He was so close that the expressions and lines of concern on Danny's face were clear to him. His hand came to rest gently on Danny's where he gripped the arm of the chair for dear life. He was almost numb, and he barely felt the contact, unable to move or drag his eyes from Steve's face. Steve slowly knelt down in front of him until they were eye level.

"Danny."

Danny's quiet murmur wasn't a question this time, but more of an affirmation that Steve was real. Suddenly, Danny leaned over, threw his other arm around Steve, and buried his head in his lover's lap.

For the first time, the fact that maybe he wasn't dreaming entered Danny's mind. Afraid as he was to believe that it might be true, Danny lifted his free hand and gingerly ran his fingers through Steve's hair. Steve felt so real and his warmth was surrounding him. Danny closed his eyes against the tears he felt welling up, and breathed him in.

Steve looked up at his lover and Danny felt his lips move against Steve's. Barely able to make out a sound, Danny felt more than heard his whispered, "I'm sorry."

Danny slid forward in the chair, bringing his body against Steve's as he lowered his knees to the floor. He buried his face in Steve's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his back. His fists clenched the fabric of Steve's shirt, and every inch of him from his knees up was pressed against Steve. The SEAL wrapped his own arms around Danny, holding him so tightly that it felt like he was in a vice. If he hadn't been so desperate for the contact, Danny might have worried about bruises.

They stayed kneeling on the floor for a moment, and then Steve moved to sit. Danny stayed pressed against him, as though if an inch got between them the world would end. Steve tried to turn him so that his lover could rest in his lap, but Danny was having none of it. Instead of turning to the side, he placed one knee on either side of Steve's thighs.

Steve's arms had relinquished their death grip, but his hands never left his lover's body. They moved soothingly over Danny's back, up to his hair, and finally one landed on his leg where it was pressed against him. The other rubbed gently on the back of Danny's neck.

Danny could feel his lover surrounding him, and he pressed his lips against the skin of Steve's neck. His scent was overwhelming, and Danny was positive that he couldn't have stopped himself from tasting him if the world depended on it. He opened his lips and just grazed the SEAL's throat with the tip of his tongue. Pressed against his lover as he was, there was no missing the vibrations of a moan as Steve reacted to the contact.

Steve pulled away and just before a cold settled in at being rejected, Danny felt the SEAL's lips pressed warmly against his. He opened up, trying to taste more of Steve. The sensations around Danny were overwhelming, from the fabric of their clothes to the warm slide of Steve's lips against his.

Steve slid the tips of his fingers under the hem of Danny's shirt, stroking his warm skin. Danny moved a hand to cover Steve's on his thigh, and at the same time he pulled his lips away from Steve's. The SEAL stilled immediately. Danny didn't back away any further, he just leaned in to rest his forehead against Steve's.

"Danny, we can stop." Steve's voice was rough. "We can-"

"Wait." Danny, short of breath, covered Steve's lips with his fingers, not backing away a bit. "Just one thing."

"Anything," Steve murmured against his hand.

"Never again. I'm done."

After his words, tension shot through Steve. Danny could feel him become like a stone.

"Not with this idiot, this is so not done," he corrected the SEAL's misunderstanding with a half smile on his face. Slowly the tension ebbed, and he continued. "You're never ever doing this to me again. I can't stand being left here not knowing. Make sure to find a way to let me know."

Danny was still pressed up against Steve, too close to see his face, but he had to make sure that his lover understood. He pulled back from his forehead and his lips hovered just a breath away from Steve's.

"Got it?"

The moment dragged on, and Danny thought for a second that just this once Steve might actually tell him no.

"Yes, I got it, Daniel."

The words were punctuated by Steve's lips closing the gap between them.


	5. Sweet Sunday Morning

**Sweet Sunday Morning (containing Male pregnancy)**

They didn't have many mornings like this; Danny listened as a softly rainshower slightly hit their bedroom window, sighing softly as sleep started to draw him again. No they hardly ever slept in, but it was sunday and they had just gotten back home from the hospital.

He doesn't know when he got up or how long he had been sleeping again, all he knew was that two of his favourite people were sleeping, softly snoring beside him. Danny watched as Steve's chest steadily rose and fell with each breath, causing their newborn daughter, Katie McGarrett-Williams, to rise and fall with him as she was curled into his chest. Her skin was still pink and she still had that newborn smell. Some unruly soft blond strands of hair peeked out of the small cap she had on her head, moving slightly which each of Steve's breath. Her little hands were curled and clutching Steve's shirt as his hand engulfed her back, keeping her safely tucked into his chest.

Danny smiled lazily as he took in the scene, they definitely didn't get many days like this in the future. He let his finger lightly run across his daughter's knuckles, a ball of emotions forming in his throat as her little fist unfurled and wrapped around his fingertip. He still couldn't believe it; that they both got the chance to raise a child together.

Watching Steve hold Katie for the first time would forever be one of Danny's favourite moments in life. The awe and wonderment on Steve's face, the knowledge that 'their little princess' (as he teasingly calls her) would be a part of their future, it had been one of the best things ever. The smile on Steve's face outdid all other smiles Danny had ever seen and he only hoped that he would see more of those smiles as the years went on.

Moving closer to them, Danny curved into Steve's side. He felt his hand slide up his back and settle on his waist before he drew even closer. Steve buried his nose into Danny's hair before kissing him softly on his lips. He mumbled sleepily, "Sleep."

Danny settled his head on Steve's shoulder, letting his eyes finally slide shut. He felt Steve's warmth surround him as he whispered, "I love you."

As he finally gave way to sleep, he felt Steve squeeze his hip and tell him, "I love you too."


	6. You could have been killed

**You could have been killed**

 **(Alternate Universe - Danny Williams is a freelance journalist who accompanies Ltd. Commander Steve McGarrett at his cases)**

Ltd. Commander Steve McGarrett checked his bulletproof vest, before taking his gun out from his holster and flickering off the safety. His companion freelance journalist Danny Williams looked at him straightened his tie.

"OK let's go." He said and the Commander sighs frustrated.

"No Williams. You're staying here." He replied and when Danny tried to interrupt to say he was going to follow him, he added, "And that's an order!"

The guy the Commander was chasing was ruthless, a brutal serial killer and Steve shivers at the thought what this man could do to his companion.

"But…," Danny began but Steve shook his head. He was not letting Williams come in on this one.

"No Williams You're staying here! Is that clear?"

"Fine," he mutters and rolled his eyes.

Steve checked his gun once again before turning to enter the warehouse. "And when I say run. Run! For god's sake Williams run."

Danny stared after him as he entered the warehouse. He hoped the Commander would be alright. He heard him shout, "Five-0! Put your hands up!" Danny waited with his leg muscles tensed, ready to run. Although it wasn't to run away. He wasn't about to leave Steve in there with that man. No way in hell. "Just put the weapon down." Danny heard his calmly voice, because Steve McGarrett, super SEAL, didn't get nervous. He was strong, always ready to chase a suspect and risk his life every day to bring justice.

Danny's head snapped around as he heard two shots. He swore, glanced around and run in.

"Damn Williams! What the hell are you doing in here?" The Commander exploded, when he came running in.

"I came in here because I thought you might be hurt." Danny countered, and Steve glared at him.

"For god's sake Williams!" The Commander yelled. "I told you to stay outside. What if he was the one unhurt? You could have been killed."

"So could you!" Danny shouted back, angry that the Commander thought he cared so little. "I worry about you every single time you go to get these people." He sighed heavily. "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Steve fumed.

"I love-" Danny stopped suddenly and froze.

"Love what?" Steve asked, slightly confused.

Danny took a small step towards the Commander. "I...I love you," he said. _I do...I do love him...I actually do…_

The Commander stared at him, absolutely flummoxed at his words.

" What? Do you really mean that?" He said finally.

"I...I do," Danny replied and then more confidently, "Yes I do, I love you Ltd. Commander Steve McGarrett."

Steve leaned forward, and their lips touched, all previous anger forgotten. And the only witness was the dead form of the suspect, two bullet holes gaping in his chest, bullets from Steve's gun. Unseeing. Uncaring.


	7. A Tale Of Sleeping Trouble

**A Tale Of Sleeping Trouble And Choosing Baby Names**

 **(contains Male pregnancy)**

Steve wasn't sure what woke him from his dreamless slumber, but he laid there in bed on his side listening for anything that might be out of ordinary. After a few moments, Steve sighed deeply before rolling onto his back. He didn't want to look at the spot where Danny normally sleeps, he was visiting his mother in Jersey and Steve missed him like hell. Stretching out his arm, Steve went to pull Danny's pillow to him, but he encountered a small body instead.

"Daddy" a little voice whispered into the darkness.

"Katie, what are you doing in here?" he replied softly as he turned on his side to face his four-year-old daughter.

He'd tucked her into bed hours ago and she'd been sound asleep when he left her room. Her sneaking into his and Danny's bedroom must have been what awoke him.

"I miss Danno." she whispered as she shifted closer to Steve's side.

Steve gently pulled her into his warmth and wrapped his arms around her little body. She'd been a cuddler since the day she was born, three of her favourite 'victims' besides himself and Danny, were Chin, Kono and Kamekona. They'd all fallen under spell the very first moment they'd laid eyes on her.

"I miss Danno too. He'll be home hopefully in a few days." Steve reassured his little girl as she snuggled into his chest and wrapped her little arm around his chest. Her small finger danced a pattern across his back and Steve laid his lips against the crown of her head.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?" Steve hummed against her head.

"What is the baby's name going to be?" she asked.

"Well Danno and I haven't exactly decided what to name him." Steve answered.

Katie was a very astute little girl and she'd overheard several of Danny's and his debates over what to name the baby boy he now carried.

"But he has to have a name, Daddy!" Katie protested before letting out a loud yawn.

Steve pulled her closer and placed a kiss to her temple which was covered with soft blonde hair.

"I know, 'sweet princess'. Danno and I will pick a name really soon. I promise." Steve whispered.

"Mmhh… 'kay. Sleep fine, Daddy." she whispered before drifting off to sleep. Steve just smiled and closed his eyes.

ooOooOooOooOooOoo

A weight settling on the mattress woke Steve the next morning. He was on his back with Katie sprawled across his chest. Her head was pillowed in the curve of his right arm and her body rested across his chest and abdomen. Steve looked to his right to see his six-month pregnant husband smiling down at both of them.

"Found a new bed partner, huh?" Danny whispered before slipping off his shoes and curling up against Steve's side.

"Katie wandered in here in the middle of the night. She said she missed her Danno, how could I say no to her?" Steve said before leaning down to kiss Danny's lips he missed so much.

"Awww, my baby; I missed her too!" Danny sighed as he leaned down to press a kiss to Katie's hand that was resting on Steve's arm.

"She was grilling me in the middle of the night why her baby brother didn't have a name yet." Steve said with a light chuckle. "So any ideas come to you?"

"You know, I was thinking about that all the way home. I think we should name him Oliver ," Danny said as he watched his husband's face for a reaction.

"I like Oliver ," Steve answered after a few moments of silence.

"Me too," a little voice added. Steve and Danny looked down to see their daughter's piercing blue-grey eyes staring at them.

"You do?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Katie replied, before climbing over Steve to move into Danny's arms.

She settled into the space between Steve and Danny. Steve repositioned himself so he was facing Danny, Katie pressed her back against Steve's chest, her head laid on Danny's chest and her little hands rested on the bump that held her little brother.

"Do you like the name Oliver?" she whispered to the bump, causing both of her parents to grin.

The baby gave a kick that had them all laughing.

"Oliver, it is," Steve said.

"Oliver John McGarrett Williams." Danny added.

"Perfect," Katie whispered.


	8. Twister

**Twister**

Danny: Damn Steven! Is this really necessary?

Steve: I have no idea what you're talking about Danno.

Danny: Do you really need to be… uhm...so close?

Steve: Oh shut up, Danno. Even though I'm extremely physically fit, I'm afraid I'm not flexible enough to reach any of the dots without going over you.

Danny: Yes, but do you need to literally be on top of me?

Steve: ...Yes.

Danny: Your reason being?

Steve: Well to be entirely honest with you Danno I quite enjoy the position we're in right now.

Danny: *blushes* Oh...well then…

Steve: ...Danno, please don't do that.

Danny: *innocently* Do what?

Steve: That thing...with your butt…

Danny: Surely by now you would know that I don't like to lose, Super SEAL.

Steve: Fuck. Ok, you win. I can't take it anymore. *picks Danny up* We're moving this game to the bedroom.


	9. Is He Okay, Boss?

**Is He Okay, Boss?**

The room was dark.

Danny couldn't see anything, could barely stand in the small space he'd been shoved into. His head aches, his face was slick with a mix of dirt, blood from a deep cut on his forehead and other cuts on his face. But that was nothing compared to how he felt.

He had betrayed him - Steve.

Even in his drug addled state Danny could remember the needle sliding slowly into his arm, and only minutes later he betrayed him. His secrets flying easily from Danny's lips. The worst part was that he hadn't even been answering their questions; he knew how Sodium Pentothal worked, so he had started babbling about anything other than him. But then they hit him, again and again, and after some time Danny couldn't take it anymore, telling the kidnappers everything without thinking.

He remembered their laughter as they hauled him away, and a snide comment about, "Never trusting your damn partner."

Collapsing against the filthy ground, Danny gasped for breath. His stomach roiled and his whole body is shaking whether from the knowledge of what he's done or from the drugs in his system. Steve had trusted him with his life and he, Danny Williams had betrayed him.

He didn't know how long he's been here. A blinding flash of light filled the small space around him. He heard frantic voices calling his name, but he couldn't bring himself to answer them. He belonged in the shadows.

"Danny!"

He recoiled from the sound of Steve's voice, pulling back into the darkness. Steve's hands were on his shoulders, his forehead touches Danny's.

"It's me, Danny. It's me." Steve whispered gently again and again.

The words came out of Danny in a ghostly whisper. "I told them. I told them all."

Steve let out a growl, and then there was a gentle shake on Danny's shoulders. "Dammit Danny, look at me!"

Danny opened his eyes, blinked against the light. Steve's face came into focus, only inches from Danny's away. His eyes showed no anger or disappointment, only relief and concern.

" You okay?"

Unable to answer him, Danny felt wholly undeserving as Steve carefully picked him up from the dirty floor. Danny buried his head in the crook of Steve's neck, breathing in his scent. He's wondering if he ever be this close to Steve again once he realized what Danny had done.

A sob escaped Danny's mouth as he said, "Steve, I told them your secrets."

Steve's arms closed more tightly around Danny, and his voice was a low murmur against Danny's hair.

"You didn't have a choice, love. It's alright. We'll deal with it later."

The endearment startled him, Danny pulled back to look at Steve's face.

"What the f… ?"

Danny saw a momentary flicker of confusion roll across Steve's features, and then the corners of his mouth jerked up into a small smile.

"Maybe I got dosed with a little truth serum too."

An insistent voice broke into the space between them. "Is he okay, boss?" Kono asked.

"He will be," Steve replied. Danny felt Steve's lips brush gently against his forehead. "I take care of him."

And Steve carried Danny out of the room, whispering words of comfort and love in his ear.


	10. Does it hurt anywhere else?

**Does it hurt anywhere else?**

Chin and Steve finally stumbled through the door around two a.m. in the morning, supporting each other as they attempted to walk straight. Danny was still up to greet them, since he was used to staying up late filling out some reports.

"D-a-n-n-o!" Steve slurred with enthusiasm. "Hey, you're still up!"

Danny chuckled. "Of course I am. I was just going over some latest reports. So how was your last night in freedom?"

Chin chimed in. "Oh man, Danny, it's a good thing you weren't there. You would have popped a vein at how many men...and women were throwing themselves at Steve."

Danny wrinkled his nose. "Thanks dude, for that unnecessary commentary." He noticed something strange in Steve's gait. "Is he limping?!" Danny threw a disapproving glare at Chin.

Chin winced. "Yes… well, about that… Mr Super SEAL here decided he was gonna slide across the bar. Knucklehead went and hurt himself."

Danny rushed to Steve's side, and together with Chin, they placed him on the couch.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked Steve.

He shook his head. "I'm 'kay, Da-n-no. Nothin's broken."

Danny looked at Chin and asked with his eyes. "I've already checked, nothing's broken. It's only bruised."

Danny sighed. "Okay. Can you get me a ice pack from the freezer?"

Chin nodded and headed to the kitchen. Danny started to unbuckling his partner's pants, and chuckled when Steve wiggled with anticipation.

"Don't get too excited, Super SEAL, I'm just checking your leg." Danny rolled his eyes when Steve stuck out his bottom lip in a pout.

Chin returned with the ice pack. "Okay!" he blurted. "Clothes coming off means it's time for me to leave." He waved at Danny. "See you later, Danny."

"See 'ya Chin."

Danny turned back to Steve with a sigh and placed the ice pack on his thigh. "It's a good thing it's just your leg," he remarked drily. "At least the pictures won't be ruined."

"D-a-n-n-o," Steve sing songed. "My leg hurts."

He patted his partner's leg patiently. "I know it does. That's why I'm icing it."

Steve pouted again. "Can you kiss it?"

Danny bit his lips and turned his head to the side, stifling a laugh. He turned back to Steve with a smile. "Would that make you feel better?"

He nodded with a grin.

Danny took off the ice pack and touched his lips to the swelling on Steve's thigh.

"Higher," he said with a smirk.

Danny raised an eyebrow at him, and kissed a little higher on his thigh.

"More higher." Steve waggled his eyebrow.

Danny laughed out loud. "I don't think so, Super SEAL. Can you even get it up? You've had a lot to drink."

Steve pursed his lips, and then smirked again. "You always wake him up. You're pow'rful like that."

Danny leaned his head against Steve's knee and giggled. "Tell you what," he bargained. "If you're able to stay awake for the next half hour, we'll see."

Steve frowned playfully. "S'not fair. I'm fading already."

"Mm-hmm, that's what I thought." Danny got up and crawled onto Steve's lap. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

His partner smiled. "My face kinda hurts."

"Oh really?" Danny smirked. He kissed Steve's forehead and each cheek. "Is that better?"

"My chin hurts too."

Danny giggled and then kissed his partner's chin.

Steve grinned at him. "I think I bit my tongue when I fell."

Danny threw his head back and laughed. He held Steve's face in his hands, and kissed him passionately.

"Dan-no," Steve murmured when they pulled apart."

"Hmm."

"You're gonna be my husband."

Danny's heart soared at the wonder he heard in Steve's words. "I am," he agreed.

"Dan-no," his partner whispered.

"Steve," he whispered back.

"I love you."

Danny leaned his head against Steve's. "I love you too."

Danny stayed in that position for a few minutes, enjoying the intimacy he shared with this freaking, amazing man. He giggled when he heard a soft snore, knowing Steve was officially down for the count. He pulled back to stare at his partner's face. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

With a sigh of contentment, Danny got off Steve's lap and took off his shoes. He gently pushed him sideways to lay out on the couch. Danny got himself ready to sleep, and then wedged himself behind Steve, spooning against him. Danny threw his leg over Steve's waist, and he smiled as his partner unconsciously hugged it tightly.

"Good night, my Super SEAL," he whispered.

Danny gave Steve a final kiss on his neck and closed his eyes to sleep.


	11. How To Propose To Your Partner

**How To Propose To Your Partner (Steve McGarrett Style)**

 **Danny:** *sitting at the kitchen counter, sipping his coffee*

 **Steve:** …

 **Danny:** …

 **Steve:** *looks up from his morning paper* I've been thinking Danny...I don't like your name.

 **Danny:** Fuck, what? You're joking?! What's wrong with my name?

 **Steve:** *seriously* Especially your last name, I don't like it Danny.

 **Danny:** *raises his voice* What?

 **Steve:** I think you should change it.

 **Danny:** Change it?

 **Steve:** Yes, to something more suitable. *stands up*

 **Danny:** *says with a bit of annoyance* Really, like what?

 **Steve:** *grabbing a towel* McGarrett obviously… isn't it.

 **Danny:** *baffles* ...Excuse me? ...Did you just ... Did you just propose?!

 **Steve:** ...Uhm... I best be off then.

 **Danny:** But-

 **Steve:** I'll go for a swim. And you have a proposal to think about. *smirks at Danny*

 **Danny:** ...*blushes, keeping a straight face*

 **Steve:** *sets a small black box on the kitchen counter* See you later, Danny. *walks out the house*

 **Danny:** …

 _ **So I would like to say Thanks to all who reading and enjoying these One Shots. Especially to**_ _ **Snowbeardolphin**_ _**and**_ _ **stefrosacarnevale**_ _ **, I'm always looking forward to your lovely reviews.**_

 _ **Greetings Chrissi**_


	12. You Are Not Going To Die Alone

**You Are Not Going To Die Alone**

Danny sensed something was wrong the moment he walked into the Five-0 Headquarter. The room was dark, not a single light burning, and he had to use his phone to guide along the wall. He found the electricity switch and the room sprung to live in front of his eyes. A little shriek escaped him seeing Steve sitting on a chair - half naked and his shoulder patched up.

"Oh... shit, what happened to you?" Danny asked as he rushed to his partner, placing one hand on Steve's good shoulder, the other on his cheek. "You okay?"

Steve kept staring ahead, ignoring Danny completely. The blonde pulled his hands back.

"Fuck Steve, you're scaring me. Bloody hell what _happened_? Who patched you up?"

Steve finally snapped out of his retrieve and looked at Danny. His eyes were still distant and cold.

"No. I-myself."

"You patched up yourself? Why didn't you call me, to get you to the hospital? Okay, let me just have a look at that…"

Danny started to pull the bandage aside when Steve slapped his hand away. "I'm fine, Danny." he said.

Clenching his fists the blonde stepped back. "Sure", he said. "You're fine. You're always - Fine. Because you're Steve McGarrett - Super SEAL. You don't feel anything." Another step back. "You don't allow yourself to feel anything. So why even bother asking how you are." Another step. "The answer will always be fucking _fine._

Danny stood there for a while, silent. Steve looked away and for a moment the blonde wondered if he might actually had hurt him. Apparently though there was nothing to hurt and Steve had nothing to say, Danny turned and started to walking away.

"He stood right there."

The blonde turned back. Steve was looking at him blinking as if surfacing from underwater. Danny walked towards him, encouragingly.

"Wo Fat, he stood right there and... and pointed his gun at me. And then he shot me. I-I don't know why he didn't kill me. But he didn't… didn't say anything. He just waited for me here and then he shot me and…"

Steve looked away again and Danny itched to touch him, hug him and soothe him. But Steve McGarrett didn't need soothing and so the blonde kept his hands to himself.

"Steve…" Danny said instead.

Steve's eyes were full of sorrow and he looked like he was about to cry. No, he already was watering up.

"I keep thinking… I keep thinking that if I died here… God's I could have died here and I would have been alone and that made me realize I don't want to die alone, Danny, I don't want to die alone…"

Steve's hand lingered midair, unsure whether to touch Danny or not. That was all the permission the blonde needed. Steve's hands hovered in the air a little longer before they settled down on the blonde's back, pressing Danny closer to him.

"You are not going to die alone, Steve."

"I am sorry. I am so sorry, Danny. I have been such an ass lately."

Danny pulled away a little to look at him. He was oddly aware of his hands cupping Steve's face and the way his thumb rested on his cheekbone. At the same time the blonde couldn't have cared less.

"You're lucky it's not too late for apologies yet."

Steve pulled Danny into a hug again. Danny's thumb stroked his cheek absently, smearing his tears in the process. The blonde sniffed, realizing for the first time he was tearing too. Danny tightened the hug and Steve winced.

"Your shoulder, sorry", Danny said while letting go. "You sure that it's alright?"

Danny was already dabbling with the bandage again and Steve placed his hands over the blonde's.

"It'll be fine, promise."

Steve stared at his partner and Danny held his gaze, the blonde's thumb still caressing Steve's cheek, their hands intertwined. And then Danny kissed Steve, taking his hand from his partner's shoulder to place it on Steve's face again. To his surprise Steve kissed him back, cupping the blonde's face with both his hands. They poured everything that had gathered in the past months into the kiss: longing, desperation, pain and fear. They kissed, broke apart to breathe and then collided again, trying to say so many things at the same time. Danny smiled content and Steve smiled back, but his eyes were asking for more.

It took Danny only a moment to make that decision. He took Steve's hand and led him across the Headquarter towards his office, pushing him softly on the couch in there. Danny sitting on top of Steve they started kissing again. The blonde wound his hands through his partner's hair and Steve's hands wandered down and under Danny's shirt. He tried to lift it and the blonde felt him wince a little.

"Here, let me do it…" Danny whispered.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny's waist, pulling him closer and kissed a delicious trail down the blonde's neck, along his collarbone, down his chest. Danny arched up moaning, Steve's mouth was on Danny's again and his hands slipped beneath the waistband of Danny's pants.

"What do you need?" the blonde whispered softly against Steve's lips.

"You."


	13. Throwing An Apple

**Throwing An Apple**

"Danny."

The blonde looked up just in time to dart a hand out, and snag the apple out of mid-air. Honestly, he hadn't expected to catch the damn thing, but trying to clear crush apple from his office floor did not exactly appeal, to put it mildly.

Danny looked around for a long moment, trying to establish where in the hell said fruit missile had come from.

Steve _bloody_ McGarrett, stood smugly at the opposite end of the Five-0 Headquarter, looking admittedly impressed with Danny's catch. "Good catch," he said with a small nod, glancing over Danny's form, as the blonde took a decent bite from the fruit.

"You know," Danny mused, through a mouthful of apple. "In Ancient Greece, throwing an apple to somebody was construed as a proposal of marriage."

For a wonderful lingering moment, Steve looked completely and utterly sideswiped. "W-What?" he managed, before catching himself a little. "I… really? How in the hell did that work?"

Danny raised an eyebrow in unapologetic amusement. "Man throws apple… woman catches apple. Man and woman get married, supposedly. Which part is troubling you? The logistics, or the fact that you just proposed?"

Steve looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

" _Steven_ ," Danny said slowly. "You are aware that this is not binding? That you're not _actually_ compelled to marry me because you chucked an apple in my direction?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on what I throw from now on," Steve said simply. "And, when I propose it will be far more impressive than a thrown apple."

It was Danny's turn to be rendered speechless. Steve smirked, and sauntered out the Five-0 Headquarter with what remained of his dignity.


	14. The Beard

**The Beard**

The beard had only appeared because Danny was absolutely and entirely _bored_ with Steve being away on a super-secret SEAL mission.

Steve took one look at him, and his jaw dropped.

Danny looked _fucking gorgeous_. Mature but still the innocence he always had, a perfect juxtaposition, and Steve had _always_ loved beards on beautiful men. It was just an insanely lovely thing to witness.

"Danny, can I see you in your office quickly?" The SEAL asked, throat dry.

Danny looked at him, glanced up and down. "I'm terrified," he said with a slight smirk, and opened his office door.

Steve walked in, shut the door behind the blonde, and literally _pounced_ on the man. "Fuck," Steve breathed, hands running over Danny's throat, his face, the spike of the beard. " _Fuck_ , you're beautiful.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "It took a _beard_ , obscuring my face, to make you see that?!"

Steve was a very long way from apologetic; he just essentially pinned Danny against the wall, and kissed him. It would go one of two ways; Danny would be delighted, or Steve would have a broken nose.

Mercifully, Danny went to the former.

Abruptly, they were kissing with a terrifying type of passion. Steve would have stubble rash for a month, but couldn't bring himself to care very much; he kept pulling back just to _look_ at Danny, to document his face, imprint him in his memory.

"You should have grown this _weeks_ ago," Steve hissed. "I go on a mission, and come back to find that my partner is abruptly _fucking_ _gorgeous_."

"Thanks babe," Danny laughed, kissing Steve back. "You're pretty good-looking yourself, I must say."

Steve just raised an eyebrow. "Glad to hear it," he smirked, and just kissed his partner senseless.


	15. I Love You

**I Love You**

The rainfall shower head spilled hot water over Steve and he stood under the spray, enjoying the beat of water on his naked skin. Danny joined him and Steve couldn't help but admire all the naked, muscled flesh. Danny stepped closer and ran his hands over his lover's broad chest.

"Let me wash you?"

Steve merely nodded and Danny pulled out a bottle of shower gel from a shelf built into the wall. A wonderful scent of lemon emerged as he poured some into his hand. Danny spread it over Steve's torso, running his hands over the corded muscles in his lover's arms, stomach and thighs.

"Turn around."

Steve opened his eyes and blinked then obeyed and faced the wall. He spread his legs without being asked. Danny couldn't resist and smoothed his hands over the sweet mounds of his lover's ass, and trailed his fingers in the crease between them.

"Baby, please." Steve's strained voice echoed.

Danny covered Steve's body with his own but didn't move; he let the water beat down on them as he grasped Steve's hard dick with a slippery, soapy hand. It didn't take Danny more than five or six strokes before Steve climaxed hard, his cry muffled as Danny pressed his wet mouth to the edge of the Steve's lips.

"Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Danny."


	16. Precious Life

**Precious Life**

Danny and Steve watched the sun go down from a bluff high above the lonely stretch of deserted beach. A gentle breeze carried the scent of salt and sand as it swirled past the two of them. Steve loved this time of day. When the shadows grew long and the warmth of the day slowly begun to chill.

The Navy SEAL sat on the hood of the Camero, his arms sensually curving around Danny's chest to draw him close. Danny's warm, solid weight felt good against the SEAL's body as his partner leaned back in-between his legs. Steve laid his chin upon Danny's shoulder, their cheeks resting against each other.

Steve's eyes closed against the agony of remembering all the loss and pain they had endured the past years. As he slowly reopened them, his heart swelled with adoration and devotion for the man he held. This beautifully man, whose capacity to love him was limitless.

As the sky transformed into a blaze of fire, Steve placed slow languid kisses along Danny's neck. His partner made him so happy. Would Danny allow him to do the same? Steve's lips traced the rim of Danny's ear before he whispered, "Danny, will you marry me?"

Danny's hands gripped the SEAL's thighs tightly as lust instantly surged through his body. Steve could feel the vibrations of his partner's low, feral growl as he turned his face to capture the SEAL's lips in a deep soul shattering kiss. Danny's hand reached up, threading his fingers through Steve's hair, to cup the back of his head.

"God, babe, yes!" Danny moaned into Steve's mouth as their lips and tongues danced to a beat as old as time.


	17. By His Side

**By His Side**

Danny passed the foot of the hospital bed, his impatience paving the floor. Steve hadn't been awake at all. Danny couldn't remember exactly what happened, but he did remember the SEAL's voice over the mobile when he was being beaten by some terrorist's. Danny had sent Kono and Jin straight to Steve's whereabouts and they all knew that this wasn't going to be good.

So it was in the hands of the hospital. Steve was hooked up to a machine for the first night. Danny could barely bring himself to look at his partner at first. And then, it was like everything came into view, clearer than it had before. Steve was strong, and had worst things done to him.

Danny couldn't leave Steve there alone, couldn't let his partner wake up without him. He sat by Steve's bed, talking to him about nonsense most of the time; he talked about Grace and cases. Danny found it helpful to joke; it kept him from getting too sad.

Doctors passed, they took tests, most of them saying they don't know when Steve would wake up, any time or as long as it would take for his body to recover. It wasn't optimistic.

On the third day, they took the machines away from the SEAL, saying that his vitals were good, and that he didn't need the systems to keep him going, he was doing fine on his own. Danny held onto his partner's hand, taking a hard grip around his fingers. Danny's hands were sweaty, a mixer of anxiety and his hands clenched. Steve felt warm, as he always ended up being, but he wasn't his natural warmth.

When Danny thought of his partner's warmth, he was reminded of a comforting blanket draped over his shoulder or a mug of hot coffee. It was the small things that kept him warm, a brilliant heat that radiated through him and kept him feeling happy. That was what Steve's warmth was like; it swept through Danny and made him feel like everything was okay.

This was a normal heat, that just kept Steve's body warm. Danny wanted to curl around him, hope he could spark it in Steve and make him gain the heat he needed.

"Steve, I love you. Don't you dare give up on me." Danny just managed to get out. He didn't let his hand slip from Steve's. He was tired, but wouldn't dare go to sleep in case the SEAL woke up. Danny kept his fingers close with Steve's.

Then, a sensation run up Danny's fingertips, electrifying the nerves in his arm and radiating his chest. A small grip of his fingers, then a feel of a thumb running up the inside of his palm.

"I wouldn't dream of it." A harsh voice replied. Danny looked up at Steve, who was coughing slightly as he seemed to wake up. Danny gasped, unable to contain his joy. He almost kicked out his chair from beneath him as he stood. He grasped either side of Steve's face, planting his lips over the SEAL's. It was quick and a little sloppy, a mixer of happiness and desperation from Danny; he just wanted to make sure his partner was actually awake. Danny pulled away when Steve winced beneath him.

"Fuck… I probably shouldn't have done that." Danny said, taking his hands away from Steve's bruised and battered face. The Seal laughed, but a cough soon followed. He reached for Danny's hands, engulfing his partner's fingers into his palms, bringing them to his chest.

"I feel more alive when you do it." Steve muttered out, and Danny bit his lip, bliss and happiness taking over his body as he looked at the, now awake, Steve McGarrett. He was bruised and beaten, but he was awake, alive and he was Danny's.

"Maybe I need one more." Steve smirked. And even when he was lying in a hospital bed, he still managed to be charismatic and smooth as he always was.

Danny shook his head before sitting on the edge of Steve's bed. It moved down with his weight being added to the small frame, and finally, he leaned down, touching his lips to Steve's lightly, and letting the SEAL apply as much pressure as he was able.


	18. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

The sun burned through Danny's eyelids and he scrunched his face, groaning when the action worsened what had to be a Level 10 Hangover. He turned away from the window to burrow deeper into the pillow and sleep away the consequences of his mistake. But as Danny's arm swung around, instead of landing on his fluffy comforter, his hand hit warm, hard body.

Instant panic overrode his headache and Danny's eyes flew open in horror. Staring back at him with an equally horrified expression was Steve. A very naked Steve.

His hand spasmed against the SEAL's side and Danny immediately pulled it away, his cheeks flushing burnt red as his eyes drifted down Steve's bare chest to just above his waist where the sheet covered his lower body.

"Morning." Steve's gravelly, pain-laced voice shook him from his stunned state.

"Morning," Danny muttered. He tugged the sheets closer to his chest, painfully aware of his lack of clothing. "Did we… um…?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah… I believe so."

The blush began warming Danny's entire body in embarrassment. "Fuck… I don't-I don't remember."

"Join the club. The last thing I remember was heading out to Kono's birthday party."

"Did we drink that much?"

Steve's eyes drifted past Danny's in thought. "It's possible. Though, the more likely answer is that someone played a prank on us with spiked drinks."

Danny covered his eyes and groaned, desperately wishing that when he opened his eyes he'd wake up from this weird mess of a dream.

Or at least remember the night before. After all, it wasn't every morning he woke up after spending what felt like a very passionate night with the man he'd been secretly in love with for 5 years.

"So…" Steve drawled. "Breakfast?"

Danny peeked up at him through his fingers. "What?"

Steve quirked an eyebrow at Danny. "Isn't that proper 'morning after' protocol?"

"Erm… I suppose so?"

They stared at each other for a bit, before Steve cleared his throat. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He smirked. "Aren't you going to get up?"

Danny frowned and hugged the covers tighter against his body. "Not before you!"

Steve's eyes drifted lazily down Danny's sheet-clad form and he smirked. "I hardly think that would be fair. After all, it is your apartment and I am your guest."

"Guest, my arse," Danny muttered. Deciding that the best course of action would be to put some distance between them, so he swung his legs over the side and tugged the sheet free, wrapping it tightly around him. He may have to get up first, but Steve most certainly was _not_ going to get an eyeful!

Steve chuckled. "I hardly think that was a wise decision."

Danny looked at the SEAL over his shoulder and shrieked, jerking his head back around so fast he thought it might snap. In taking the sheet, he had left Steve without any coverings. Red-faced, Danny scrambled to pull the rumpled coverlet from the foot of the bed and toss it over him.

"All right… yes, this is a much more appropriate state of dress," Steve teased as he stood and wrapped the bedspread around his waist.

"It'll have to do until I can find your clothes…" Danny grumbled, looking around for anything that looked like it belonged to Steve.

Steve bent down to pick something up and cleared his throat with a smug smile. His white button-down shirt, one arm ripped nearly off and tears lining the front, hung from his finger. Danny blushed and fled the room, nearly tripping over his sheet. _Oh Fuck, this has to be some sort of nightmare!_

Steve shuffled along behind him. "Danny?"

The man turned, trying to hide his utter humiliation from Steve's all-knowing eyes. Pulling the sheet tight around him, Danny huddled in on himself and tried to keep his voice from wobbling. "Hey, can we just forget this ever happened?"

"Why?" A line appeared between Steve's eyes and, had Danny not been so wrapped up in his embarrassment, he would have sworn he heard hurt in Steve's tone.

Danny swallowed loudly and took a step back, looking down at the floor between them. "I don't think… _Oh Fuck_ … Nobody has to know."

"If that is your wish, I shall gather the remnants of my clothes and be on my way." Steve turned back to the bedroom.

For three seconds, Danny stood frozen, sure his hungover mind was playing tricks on him. But for some brief moment, he swore Steve looked like a little boy, hurt and lost. Danny may have imagined it… but was he really going to take the risk that he hadn't?

Lunging forward, he reached out to grab the SEAL's arm. Unfortunately, his foot got tangled in the sheet and, instead of grabbing his arm and turning him around, Danny went tumbling into Steve, knocking them both to the floor. Hindered by the hangover, Steve's reflexes weren't quite what they should have been, and the breath was knocked out of him as Danny landed on his back.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Steve!" Danny scrambled off of him and helped him turn over. "I'm so sorry, are you okay?!"

Wheezing and coughing, Steve glared up at Danny and touched his, now very red, nose, from where it had been smashed into the floor.

"Really, I'm sorry," Danny repeated, his hands flying over Steve's face to check for other injuries.

"Danny," the SEAL rasped. "Hey man… I was already leaving, there was no need to _attack_ me-"

Danny's eyes widened. "Fuck what? I-I wasn't! I was…" He trailed off, noticing Steve's gaze was fixed below his face. Danny glanced down to see that his sheet was coming undone around him. He fumbled to close it with a bashful smile. "I was trying to get you to stay," Danny finished quietly, ruffling his unkempt hair with one hand.

Steve stared at Danny, buffering for a moment.

"Do you want to stay?" Danny asked almost shyly.

Steve grinned, a faint gleam in his eye, and leaned up, his hand cupping the man's neck as his lips met Danny's in a passionate kiss.


	19. Let Me Make You Feel Good

**Let Me Make You Feel Good**

 _Danny at the receiving end of a Blow Job_

Danny almost jumped out of his skin when Steve's arms slid around his waist.

"Shh. It's only me. You looked so tired and I figured you could use a hug right now." Steve buried his face in the space between Danny's shoulder and neck and sucked the sensitive skin there.

"What're you doing?" Danny knew his voice sounded weak and breathy with desire. At the touch of Steve's lips to his neck, all sense of reason fled his brain and he couldn't care less. Danny moaned, tired of holding his emotions in check.

"Let me make you feel good."

Without waiting for him to answer, Steve backed Danny up against the wall and caged him between his arms.

"Why?" Danny managed to gasp, even as Steve nuzzled against his neck, his very warm and eager tongue licking a fiery path up Danny's throat. "Why me?"

"Why not?" You've been driving me crazy all these years. "Your mouth, your smile; everything about you calls to me." Steve brushed his lips against Danny's and the SEAL swayed toward his partner, unable to stop the almost giddy sense of hope and desire that curled in his stomach. "It's time someone who cares about you, gives you some attention and affection."

Danny's breath catching in his throat, his hand curled into Steve's chest, bunching up the soft cotton of his shirt. The SEAL's lips, hot and gentle, searched for Danny's, and when they finally touched, Danny placed his hands on Steve's face to hold the SEAL in place, afraid Steve might stop. The SEAL pressed firm, searching kisses on Danny's trembling mouth, sliding his tongue over his lips before slipping inside Danny's mouth. One of Steve's hands splayed across Danny's chest and the other rested on his hip, the SEAL's thumb drawing circles over the exposed skin between Danny's shirt and pants.

Their bodies swayed together, standing in that confined space, yet Danny's heart had never been so free. To his shock, Steve sank down on his knees and with a knowing smile, unzipped Danny's pants and tugged them down to his ankles. The evidence of Danny's excitement bulged out from his boxers. He'd never been so hard in all his life, and from the sight of Steve's flared nostrils and hungry gaze, it wouldn't take long before he'd come.

"You're beautiful." Steve hooked his fingers into the waistband of Danny's boxers and pulled them down, exposing his partner's swollen cock to the naked air. "I bet you taste delicious too," the SEAL said and took Danny's cock into his mouth. "Ummm," Steve hummed around the thickness of Danny's cock.

"Fuck," Danny cried out, bucking against the incredible wet heat of Steve's mouth. The pad of the SEAL's tongue swirled over the sensitive head of his cock and probed the tiny slit, sending shivers of desire curling around Danny's spine. Steve flattened his tongue and dragged it up the hard ridge on the underside of Danny's cock, mumbling, "so _fucking_ delicious," sending his partner into a tailspin. All Danny could do was lean on to the wall and whimper, even as he thrust his hips forward.

"Mhmm," Steve lapped at the thick crown of Danny's cock and reached down with a hand to fondle his sac. "I knew you'd be like this, your cock all pretty, waiting for my mouth and you all hot and squirmy. Tell me baby, do you ache for me-" the SEAL curled his hand around Danny's cock and cupped his balls, "-like I ache for you?"

Prickles of awareness raced up and down Danny's skin thinking of Steve's tongue and how badly he wanted to feel it on his cock again.

"Yeah, I do," Danny murmured. "So damn much." He reached out and stroked Steve's hair, then gave it a little tug, bringing the SEAL's mouth down harder on his cock.

With wide, eyes, Steve slanted a heated look up at his partner. "You want it hard?" The SEAL's magical tongue swept across the head of Danny's cock and Steve's mouth opened wider, taking Danny in even deeper.

"Yes," Danny hissed, as lust, hunger and a sense of power poured over him at the sight of Steve on his knees, that full mouth wrapped around his cock. A tingling began in his balls and his heart rate kicked up a notch. "Fuck, Steve. Yes." Danny began to thrust harder into Steve's beautiful mouth, watching the SEAL's eyes roll back in his head then close in ecstasy.

That was all the impetus Danny needed. "Steve," he sobbed as the heat and rush of his orgasm swept through him, stealing his breath, rendering him almost blind with desire. To his credit, Steve took everything Danny gave, never once hesitating, even licking his lips after pulling his mouth off his partner's cock.

The SEAL patted Danny's thigh with affection, giving his hip and the sensitive skin of his abdomen several gentle kisses, before standing and pulling up Danny's boxers and pants. There was a softer look to Steve's face and Danny, still breathless and shaking, slipped his arms around the SEAL's waist. Their foreheads touched and Danny closed his eyes, soaking in the closeness and heat of Steve.

Their breaths mingled and Steve tipped his head to the side to kiss Danny, and the SEAL could taste his own slightly salty essence on his partner's lips. An ache rose within Danny to give Steve release and comfort of his own. With trembling hands he reached for Steve's waistband, but the SEAL waylaid his plan and instead laced their fingers together.

Steve began humming a tune in Danny's ear and started to sway in place, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his lips. "Dance with me," Steve whispered, holding Danny close as they moved together.

Stunned by the romantic gesture, Danny allowed himself to fall into the moment and closed his own eyes, slipping away into a sensual whirlpool of desire as they rocked together. It was the single most passionate moment of his life.

 _ **Thanks so much Folks for over 10.000 reads. Thanks for your lovely and supporting comments. Your awesome. Greetings Chrissi**_


	20. Changes

**Changes**

Steve propped himself up on his elbow and watched the man beside him sleep. The SEAL's eyes followed from the top of his blonde hair that fanned out on his pillow, to his long lashes that were fluttering softly against his skin. He looked at Danny's flushed cheeks and his lips. Those beautiful, plump lips. Steve leaned in and gently kissed Danny, being careful not to wake him. The SEAL wished he could see the blonde's beautiful eyes but they were closed in sleep and he could remember them how dark they were the night before when he was making love to Danny..

Making love. That's what they did last night.

Steve didn't even know how it had started. They tiptoed around each other from the beginning and last night something had changed though.

Steve felt it the moment Danny walked into the bar. He was sitting in a corner with Chin, Kono and Grover, discussing the latest case. Danny looked _gorgeous_ , his blonde hair tousled and still a little damp from the shower. He wore blue jeans and one of his white shirts. The blonde literally took Steve's breath away.

The SEAL ended up spending most of the night at Danny's side, smiling at him and getting a blush as his reward. He also couldn't keep his hands of the blonde, whether a hand on his lower back when they changed from talk partner to talk partner, or brushing his fingers with Danny's when he gave him a drink or just making sure to 'accidentally' brush against his arm when he could without making it obvious.

Steve had a strange feeling that Danny didn't mind at all and if his eyes weren't deceiving him the blonde also was touching him a little bit as well.

It all came ahead for them when Steve left to go to the washroom and to get Danny another drink. On his return he found the blonde talking with a mildly attractive woman. He didn't know what came over him though a voice that sounded strangely like Kono did mutter in his head _jealous_ as he walked to stand by Danny's side, making it very obvious to said woman that Danny was with him!

After that it was pretty much a blur, except Steve did remember Danny teasing him and he kissing him to stop the blonde, then asking if he wanted to leave with him. They could barely keep their hands of each other as they heated to Danny's car and then to Steve's home, were clothes quickly discarded.

So here he was now after a couple of very nice rounds with Danny, watching him sleep, knowing that his life was going to be changed and even though the thought scared him a little bit he was willing to give it a shot.

Steve lowered himself back on his bed, adjusting Danny so that he was resting his head on his chest and the SEAL wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist, pulling him close. He gave Danny a kiss on the forehead and fell back to sleep, his heart content.


	21. The Locker Room

**The Locker Room**

Steve's body humming pleasantly with the increased endorphins from his activity, he entered the locker room, intending to take a shower. He rounded the corner and picked a towel. When he turned around he came face to face with a very hot and sweaty Danny.

God damn. The man's shirt was damp, his skin pink and glowing from his exertion. No man had ever looked as desireable to Steve and he couldn't help himself. He slid his hand around the nape of Danny's neck, his fingers sliding through the curling tendrils of the blonde's hair, as he pulled the man into his chest. Danny tipped his head back, his eyes dark and wide as they searched Steve's face.

"What are you doing?" Danny licked his lips and another bolt of want shot through Steve as he followed the trail of Danny's pink tongue.

"Damned if I know," Steve muttered, then put his mouth onto Danny's. Soft and warm, Steve couldn't remember ever feeling so velvety plush and full lips against his own.

Danny gave a muffled squeak, then melted into Steve's arms, returning the kiss with an intensity that surprised then excited the SEAL. Uncaring that they were out in the open area of the locker room where anyone could walk in on them, Steve sucked on Danny's plump lower lip, before sliding his tongue into the warm, accepting cavern of Danny's mouth, where it melt with the hesitant, then increasingly strong thrust of the blonde's tongue.

Steve sighed with longing from the firestorm exploding in his bloodstream. The unexpected hunger surging through him threw Steve off balance, but he couldn't control the need to feel Danny beneath him. The SEAL shoved Danny backward against the wall, covering the blonde's body with his own. Through the fog of lust swirling in his brain, Steve pushed up against the hard thrust of Danny's erection, rubbing against the thin material of his pants. Danny groaned, his hot breath gusting past Steve's ear.

 _Thank God he wants this, wants me too._ Steve took Danny's face between his hands and teased his nose up against the blonde's before gently kissing his mouth. He trailed his fingers along the line of Danny's upper lip, tracing the curve of his cheeks, before finally cradling the blonde's jaw with the palm of his hand and planting tiny kisses on Danny's cheeks and trembling lips.

Danny moaned and molded his body up against Steve's, burying his face in the nape of the SEAL's neck. Steve was surprised to feel Danny's body shaking in his arms and pulled him to his chest, soaking up his warmth. They stayed like that, simply hugging, before Danny took a deep breath and pushed away from Steve, his eyes sparkling.

"Fuck. W-what was that?"

Steve hated hearing Danny sound so nervous and unsure, as if he questioned the SEAL's motives.

"That was me, kissing you." Steve nuzzled Danny's neck now, inhaling the man's warm, soft scent. He could have stayed like that for hours; holding Danny, feeling the play of his muscles beneath his fingers, tasting the saltiness of Danny's skin on his lips.

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" Steve grabbed the blonde's hand, half dragging him into the bathroom where they faced a full wall of mirrors. "Look at you." He placed his hands on Danny's hips, aching to slide his arms around the blonde's waist and hold him close again.

But Danny remained unyielding, his face creased in confusion. "I don't understand."

Steve pushed aside the hair at Danny's nape and pressed his mouth against the soft skin there. The blonde trembled but Steve held him firm, continuing to nibble and nip at Danny's neck. "You're gorgeous." Steve kissed Danny's shoulder. "Sexy." He kissed the blonde again, this time yanking the blonde tight against him, wanting Danny to feel the heaviness of his cock against his ass. "Do you feel that, baby?" Steve flexed his hips, thrusting against the blonde, loving the heavy-lidded, glazed look that entered Danny's eyes.


	22. Moving In

**Moving In**

 _After his apartment complex burned down, Danny stays at Steve's house._

They slip into a domestic routine so easily, that Steve doesn't realize how much time has passed until Kono asks him about it.

It was supposed to be just one night, two at most, partly because Danny doesn't currently have anywhere to live and it's nice to go/come home with/to someone else. Someone who understands, someone who feels the same. It's simple and it's easy, and it's nice. It's warm, like home.

So when two weeks pass and Danny makes no move to leave - Steve's glad. The spare room in his house is Danny's room now. It smells like him, and his clothes hang in the closet. Steve likes the little touches of Danny that he sees around the house. The blonde's shoes by the front door, his jacket on the rack, his toothbrush beneath his own in the glass he keeps by the sink, the way the bathroom always smells of Danny's after shave every morning when he goes in.

Danny shouldn't be a good roommate. All of the blonde's quirks should annoy him. But they don't.

And despite all odds, they live well together. They have movie marathons and pizza nights and evenings where they trade embarrassing childhood stories over some bottles of beer. Danny cook while he helps, following the blonde's instructions. And Danny knows that some evenings, he needs to be left alone with his thoughts.

Their little habits and details fit together like puzzle pieces. It just works. Whatever it is.

Two months into their new living arrangement, they're sitting on the couch eating Pizza and watching a late night talk show, when Steve turns to Danny and says; "I cleared out some space yesterday. So you can get the rest of your stuff from that storage place if you want."

Danny looks at him, and the blonde's eyes softening with affection. They don't need to talk about it. Danny's simple "Thanks babe" is words enough.

But a few days later when he's all moved in, officially this time, Danny catches Steve by the wrist as he passes him and kisses him softly.

"Thanks babe." There's more weight to his words this time around. And Steve understands what the blonde means. Everything Danny's thanking him for.

So he smiles at Danny, squeezes his hand and says; "Always. So what's for dinner tonight?"


	23. I Wanted You For So Long

**I Wanted You For So Long**

"I wanted you for so long. I don't want to let another day go when I could be holding you." Steve drew Danny into a hungry kiss and pulling them down the corridor towards his bedroom.

They shed clothes as they moved, until the blonde landed on his back in the middle of Steve's bed in only his underwear. Steve smiled down at his partner and hooked his hands in the waistband of his own pants and tugged them down. Well, that was an impressive cock.

Steve's grin grew broader as he saw Danny's reaction. "I'm going to make you feel so good," Steve whispered, kneeling on the bed and mouthing Danny's cock through the cotton before tugging his underwear down and off.

The blonde moaned, automatically spreading his legs as Steve's head bobbed on his cock. Danny reached down and ran his fingers through Steve's hair, little gasp of pleasure spilling from his lips. Steve raised his head and moved up, taking a condom and lube from the bedside drawer before kissing Danny again and sliding back down his body.

"Oh fuck... yes," muttered Danny as Steve's slicked fingers pressed against him. Steve worked him open, kissing the blonde's cock, kissing his hips, looking up and watching Danny's face before finally withdrawing his fingers and tearing open the condom.

"You want me?" Steve asked softly.

"Yes… babe," growled Danny.

Steve's eyes turned dark as he climbed over Danny, kissing him as he pushed up his legs. The blonde wrapped his legs around Steve's waist and moaned as he pushed into him.

"So good," moaned Steve, setting a hard, desperate pace. Danny could only hold on, kissing Steve's lips, his shoulder, taking everything Steve could give.

Danny loved the taste of Steve's sweat, the small sounds he made as he moved inside him, stretching him wide. Steve seemed to be savoring him too, tongue darting out to lap the salt from the blonde's skin.

Steve's hand reached between them, taking Danny in his grip. With only a few strokes, the blonde was crying out as he came, arching up against Steve. Steve came himself only a few moments later, groaning against the blonde's skin.

They lay panting together for a few long minutes, before Steve carefully pulled out. He binned the condom and pulled Danny into his arms again, kissing his hair, holding him close. The blonde smiled as his eyes drifted closed, feeling safe and warm.

They made love again once more in the night, and Steve found he slept better in Danny's arms than anywhere else in a long time.


	24. Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas)

**Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas)**

 ** _Lots Of Family Fluff / Implied Male Pregnancy_**

Five year old Mike McGarrett couldn't wait any longer; he'd been waiting what felt like forever. He waited until the sun was fully up in the sky on this Hawaiian winter morning, just like he promised, before he scrambled down the hallway to his parents room. Throwing open their door, he yelled, "It's Christmas!"

As Mike launched himself into his parent's bed, he heard a grunt and a huff and he knew he landed on his Dad. "Get up you guys, it's Christmas."

"Yeah, just give us a moment," Steve grumbles. He sat up to find his son staring at him with a huge smile on his face. Steve was actually impressed; the boy had managed to wait as long as did before he woke them up.

"How about you get in the living room, we'll be right behind you."

"Okay, but hurry!" Mike leaped off the bed and headed out their door.

"Alright," Steve growled.

"And you wonder why I insist on wearing clothes in bed?" Danny asked as he sat up and pushed the covers down.

"And I always say, that's locks are for," his husband replied.

Steve leaned in for a morning kiss, domesticity now was second nature. Every touch, every sigh was a well-choreographed dance that they'd perfected over the years. They separated when they heard Mike yell from the living room.

"I think our son is getting impatient," Danny said smirking at his husband.

"Mmhh, let's get go before he opens our presents too." Steve rolled his eyes.

When Mike left his parents room, he headed straight into the living room where the Christmas tree was. He'd been extra good this year, and he was hoping Santa had brought him what he asked for. He raced into the room and there was his gift - the surfboard he'd wanted was set up right in front of the tree. Mike stood in awe for a moment, and then let out a cheer. He ran up to it - his own surfboard and his little fingers run over the surface, eyeing the tag _'To Mike,'_ it said, _'From Santa Claus.'_

" _Yes"_ , he thought, _"Being a good boy had really paid off."_ He couldn't wait to show his parents. "Danno, Dad!" he shouted. "Santa came!" Danny and Steve entered the living room to find Mike admiring his surfboard. "Look what Santa brought me!" Mike presented his new gift with pride.

Danny smiled warmly at his son, "That's amazing babe." He lowered himself in front of the tree and started pulling out the rest of the gifts as Steve made his way over to his son, kneeling down in front of him. Mike smiled at him with a big grin on his face.

"Now I can go surfing with Auntie Kono!" he said happily and Steve chuckled at Mike's enthusiasm.

"How about we open some more presents?" Danny added cheerfully.

Mike snuggles up onto the couch, daydreaming of the common days on the beach while his parents settled down in front of the tree. Danny turned to his husband to find him smiling; seeing Steve so relaxed, knowing they were happy together, made the blonde a little emotional. Before any actual tears could fall, Danny nudged his shoulder with his. Steve turned to meet his husband's eyes, his smile in place, and Danny found himself smiling back.

"So babe, are you ready for your Christmas present?"

"Yeah, Danno but the question is are you ready for yours?"

All month long they'd been teasing each other about who had gotten the other the best gift. Each was convinced they'd outdone the other, now was the moment of truth. Danny grabbed the gifts that he had pulled out from under the tree for them, and handed Steve his.

"You go first." his husband smirked at him.

"Alright." Danny tore into the shiny wrapping paper. Danny's lips curved in a huge grin, eying the tickets for a one-week trip to New Jersey.

"Since we don't have visit your parents yet, I thought this-," but Steve's words cut off by Danny's lips on his. "It's perfect!" the blonde whispered against his husband's lips.

"So now it's my turn," Steve said smirking.

As Steve removed the green paper from the gift box, Danny started to feel a little apprehensive. So he started babbling. "I wasn't sure at first what to get you," the blonde said as Steve pulled the lid of the top of the box. "You have a bad habit of just going out and buying what you need or want." His husband reached into the box, and removed the tissue covering his gift. "But then this happened and I thought it was the best kind of present." Steve pulled a framed sonogram photograph from the box and stared at it, at loss for words. When he didn't respond right away, Danny said, "I got you a baby! Well, in seven or eight months anyway."

Steve still glanced at the framed picture of their growing child and then turned and rested his eyes on Danny's stomach. Placing his hand over his husband's abdomen, he leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't the most heated kiss they'd ever shared, but it certainly held a vast amount of emotion. It reminded the blonde of the day Mike had been born. After laying the boy down on Danny's chest, Steve had leaned in and kissed him, pouring all his love for him and their child into it, as well as the gratitude he felt towards Danny for bringing their son into the world. That kiss, like this one, told the blonde that this was it. No matter what, they had each other, and that was enough. They pulled apart and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I always thought you deserve better than me, but I'm so grateful to have you and Mike and now this little one." Steve whispered in a husky voice.

Danny felt tears brim his eyes, stupid pregnancy hormones were already setting in. "Well no matter what you think, I feel lucky that we finally built a family together after so much wasted time in the past."

Both drew their attention back to their son now, Steve looked back at Danny questioningly, "Should we tell Mike?"

"I have a gift for that too." the blonde smiled warmly at his husband. "Hey Mike," Danny brings him back from his daydream, "I have another present for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"I guess you'll have to open it and find out."

As the boy opened his present, Danny caught his husband's eye. Steve nodded his head towards the gift and gave the blonde a questioning look. Danny just smiled back and shook his head. Steve gave a slight frown, a teasing glint in his eyes. They locked back as Mike held up a black t-shirt, looking at the writing on the front.

Mike took in the details of the shirt Danno had given him, there was writing towards the bottom. His parents watched as he struggled to understand their meaning. Mike turned to his parents and said, "It says _Big Brother_."

"It does," Danny responded. "What do you think of that?"

Mike took a minute to think about it; his friend Sammy had a little brother and he was always talking about him and about he got to help feed him and play with him. Mike thought having a brother of his own would be neat, and so he had told his parents he'd wanted one too. Now it looked like his wish was coming true.

"You mean I get to have a brother?" the boy looked excitedly at his parents.

Steve chuckled and he responded, "Maybe, or you might get a sister. The point is you are going to be a big brother, and we're going to need your help taking care of them. Sound good?"

"Yep, sounds good. I get to be a big brother." Mike jumped up and threw his arms around his Dad, hugging him. Then he moved to Danny's arms, embracing him with all his might. He pulled back and asked, "Danno, can I get a puppy now too?"

"Nice try mister. Let's start with the baby for now."

They spent the rest of the day laughing and playing together. Mike had passed out early due to all the excitement. After putting him down, Steve and Danny came together and celebrated the pregnancy in their own special way. After they were both spent, and drifting off to sleep, Steve gave thanks to whoever saw fit to bless him with the life he now lived.

"Mele Kalikimaka!" Steve said, "I love you Danny."

The blonde gave his husband a kiss and replied, "Merry Christmas Steve. And I love you too."

 **Merry Christmas my lovely McDanno Shippers!**


	25. Morning Pleasure

**Morning Pleasure**

Steve woke up naked and wrapped deliciously around Danny, smiling as he remembered the blonde's talented mouth doing talented things to him in the office, and then in his bed. His own oral skills were nowhere near as honed as Danny's, but he's getting better. Danny didn't seem to mind last night, not at all. Neither did Steve, actually, he enjoyed it. The more the blonde moaned, the more Danny cursed, the more Steve liked it. Giving pleasure was almost as good as getting it.

Almost.

Thinking of such things while still in bed, naked, his body pressed against Danny's had Steve's morning wood seeking some attention. Steve was horny all the damn time, whenever he touched Danny. Fuck, he only had to think of the blonde, and his heart thumped, and his cock throbbed.

Pulling the covers up, Steve slid down under the blanket and rolled Danny onto his back. The blonde's cock was beautiful, even flaccid against his thigh, it was thick and full. Fuck. It made Steve's mouth water.

Even though it was only five in the morning and Danny was asleep, Steve cupped the blonde's sac and stroked him, before taking him in his mouth. Danny moaned and mumbled as Steve lapped at him, sucking his cock to life. Danny mumbled again, lifting his hips, and then he jolted awake when he realized this was no dream. He threw back the covers to expose Steve, and the man deliberately popped his lips off the head of Danny's dick.

"Good morning," Steve said, smirking at the blonde.

"Yes, it is," Danny said, his voice was thick with sleep.

Steve turned his attention back to the blonde's waiting cock, and Danny groaned. "Didn't you have enough of me last night?"

"Mm mm," Steve hummed around him, and Danny's eyes closed as he groaned."

"Cause I could never have enough of your mouth," the blonde murmured. "Fuck Steve, that's so good."

Steve moaned to encourage the blonde to keep talking. He loved Danny's dirty mouth, hearing his pleasure, what he loved and how he loved it. Danny's hands were in the man's hair, not pushing or pulling, just holding, guiding. Steve pumped the base of the blonde's cock and sucked the head, tonguing the frenulum, and Danny's back arched.

"Oh fuck yeah, Steve, just like that!" Then Danny groaned, long and low. "Your mouth, so warm, so wet… your tongue. Fuck, your tongue."

Steve added his other hand, pulling lightly on Danny's sac and tracing his fingers around the blonde's hole, while still working over his cock with his tongue, and Danny's whole body jerked.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck, Steve. Gonna come-" Danny panted, letting go of the man's hair, fisting the sheets beside him instead.

Steve hummed on the blonde's cock, letting Danny know he wanted him in his mouth when he came. With a strangled scream, Danny bucked into the the man's waiting mouth when he came, shooting down Steve's throat. He swallowed everything Danny gave before he released him from his lips.

While Danny was whimpering and writhing through the waves of his orgasm, Steve knelt forward between the blonde's legs, and took his cock into his fist. He was so hard already, so turned on by Danny, by what he'd just done to the blonde, that he knew it wouldn't be long until he was coming.

"Oh fuck, Steve," Danny urged him on. He looked at the man, heavy lidded and well sated. "You look so hot."

Steve grunted at the blonde. Danny groaned, and the sound was wired to the man's cock. Steve's head fell back and pleasure rolled in waves through his stomach. His fist was flying over his shaft, and when Danny said, "Come on me," Steve's orgasm erupted. His cock swelled and throbbed in his hand, emptying onto Danny's stomach. Pulse after pulse surged through Steve and onto the blonde in thick, hot stripes of bliss.

Steve fell forward onto his left hand, his head hung low as the room spun around him. Danny leaned up and kissed him, his tongue sending spasms down Steve's spine.

"Fuck, that was hot," Danny sighed.

Steve still couldn't speak coherently, so he nodded and hummed and fell to his side of the bed. His eyes wouldn't open, but he was fairly sure he wiped himself off with a shirt off the floor. Danny leaned across him, pulled up the blankets and snuggled himself against the man.

"You can wake me up like that anytime," Danny said with a chuckle. The blonde peeled back one of Steve's eyelids with his thumb. "You in there?"

Steve grinned at the blonde. Danny grinned back at him, and Steve laughed. Both lay there, smiling, wrapped around each other drifting back to sleep.


	26. Forty Minutes

**Forty Minutes**

Danny woke up stiff and sore from lying down too long. The alarm clock told him it was 6.38 a.m., and Steve was asleep beside him. He rolled onto his side and watched his partner sleep. The blonde wondered what dreams Steve had, what might have been going on through his head, and he wondered if his partner dreamt of him. Because Danny dreamt of Steve. He wondered what he thought about Danny, what he felt for him. He wondered what went on behind those carefully constructed walls. And the blonde wondered if he'd ever know.

Danny noticed how Steve's lips moved slightly, the purplish tint to his closed eyes and his soft snores. Steve was so peaceful, beautiful when he slept. The blonde touched the man's neck, his shoulders, tracing his fingers lightly and barely there, and Steve mumbled something Danny couldn't understand.

The blonde smiled at his partner, even though Steve was sound asleep and couldn't see him. Steve rolled over, and Danny slid his arm around the man's waist and snuggled against Steve. The blonde just lay there, feeling Steve's back against his chest, his wayward hair tickling Danny's nose, the feel of his partner in his arms, until his stomach grumbles reminding him it was time for breakfast.

"Morning," Steve said from behind the blonde, his voice croaked from sleep.

Danny whirls around in the kitchen and grinned at him, then he ran his hands over Steve's shoulders, down his waist and across his stomach. The blonde murmured into his partner's neck, "I'm going to shower." He trailed his hands down over the elastic of the Steve's sleep pants and took the weight of Steve's cock in his hand and whispered to him, "We don't have to leave for forty minutes."

Steve followed Danny up the stairs, stripping as he went. In the shower the blonde soaped both up and Danny pushed the shower head away. Using the shower gel as lube, they started with mutual hand jobs. Danny knew what Steve liked. He pumped the man's shaft with one hand and played with Steve's balls with his other. Steve groaned with his head back, as Danny worked him over.

Steve's hands were on Danny, pumping him with equal fervor. Steve slid one hand up and down, squeezing the shaft and twisting his palm over the head of the blonde's cock as his other hand tweaked Danny's nipples. But Steve started to get lost in what was Danny doing to him. He leaned back against the wall and started thrusting his hips towards the blonde. Danny stood with his feet between Steve's and started to run their cocks together. He took both dicks in his hand, pumping them both at the same time.

Steve moaned deep and low, and continued to thrust. His cock slid against Danny's, silky and hot, and Steve's head was back on the tiles, his eyes were closed. He moaned again, "Fuck, Danny."

Strands of wet hair were stuck to Steve's forehead, and his lips were red and parted. "You look so hot right now," Danny told him, and the blonde pumped their cocks harder.

Reaching with his other hand, Danny cupped Steve's balls, and the man groaned. When Danny used a finger to tease Steve's hole, he somehow leaned up, encouraging the blonde. So Danny did it. He slid the tip of his finger in his partner's ass.

"Oh fuck!" Steve cried. "Yes… Danny."

So the blonde pushed just a little farther, still pumping their cocks. Steve's thighs were opened wide, and Danny was standing between his legs as Steve propped himself against the tiles. The deeper Danny pushed his finger, the deeper Steve moaned, and the more it turned the blonde on.

Danny slid his finger in and out, pushing back in a little farther each time at the same pace he pumped Steve, himself… both. The blonde wanted to see his partner come like this, wanted to feel it from inside him. "Come for me, Steve. I want to feel you come with my finger in your ass."

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck," Steve said. His body started to shake, and he was so close.

"Come on me, Steve."

And Steve thrust wildly, his cock in Danny's hand, his ass on the blonde's finger. Steve's head pushed back, his hips pushed farther into Danny, his neck was corded and his teeth were clenched, and he came hard.

Danny felt his partner's ass clench on his fingers, the man's cock throbbed, spilling his release as Steve groaned. The blonde felt Steve's hot come spurt from his dick onto his hand, but Danny watched his face instead. Steve was so lost, he didn't feel Danny slid out of him. The blonde used both hands to keep pumping them, milking every drop from Steve. His partner's pleasure gave Danny pleasure, watching Steve come, feeling him come, his cock rubbed against the man's, and Danny's orgasm ripped through his body.

He exploded in his hand, onto Steve, streams of his come spurting thickly onto his partner's stomach. Steve watched him come and his fingers quickly swiped at the blonde's release on his skin. Looking in Danny's eyes, Steve brought his fingers to his mouth and lapped at the blonde's come with his tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Danny mumbled, his head falling back. His eyes closed, and his head spun, then the blonde felt the water on him again.

Steve maneuvered the shower spray back over their heads, and the water fell over them both. He rubbed his hands over Danny's body, and the blonde pulled Steve's face to his own and kissed him. They had no idea when the shower went cold.


	27. Passion

**Passion**

Steve kissed him gently at first, he wanted to be sure this was safe. He could feel Danny's impatience in the kiss and smiled into the blonde's lips, begging his partner to be the one to deepen it so he didn't have to break away and ask permission.

Danny wasn't sure how he had ended backed up against his office door, he knew he had pulled on Steve's shirt, but he had also felt the weight of Steve pushing him as well. Either way, he liked the power his partner had over him and was unwilling to let this end any time soon. The blonde picked up the pace as his hands left Steve's shirt and grabbed at the back of his neck, deepening the kiss. Steve moaned into the kiss and grabbed Danny's arms, pinning them to the side of the blonde's head, his mouth traveled from Danny's over his chin and down to his throat.

"Steve…" Danny had murmured his partner's name to the silent room, while Steve continued his assault on the blonde's neck. He felt Steve pushing him from their position against the door towards the desk. Danny turned them and sat on the desk with his legs wide, pulling Steve closer to his body.

Steve lips smashed against Danny's again with more passion, one hand around the blonde's waist, the other grabbed his left leg and hitched it up his side while Danny clutched at his partner's hair, uncaring to the paperwork the blonde was perched on.

Steve pressed himself against his partner and Danny moaned into the kiss, this feeling being what almost drove them to the edge. "Perhaps," Steve whispered, not being able to let his lips leave Danny's for longer than necessary, "perhaps we should continue at my house."

"You're probably right." Danny whispered back to him, breathless.

They stood up and manoeuvred themselves towards the door, still embracing each other, hoping that they could keep themselves away from each other to make it through the hall towards the elevator, where they would get their fix on each other again.

During the ride to Steve's house, both bite their lips to keep their passion a secret. Danny could feel his partner's heated gaze on him, and the blonde knows he's end backed up against another door as soon as Steve had the privacy to overpower him again.


	28. Valentine's Surprise

**Valentine's Surprise**

Steve pushed his hand into his pocket and touched the box. Should he do it now? How would Danny react? What would he say?

He pulled the box from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. Steve heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked up at Danny. The blonde was staring at the box in his hand and then raised his eyes to Steve.

"Is that…?" Danny's voice trembled. He took a shuddery breath in and exhaled heavily but didn't answer. He turned away and walked over to the window of his living room and staring out.

Steve's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest and a cold sweat broke out over his skin. What if Danny didn't want him? What if he had moved on? It had been six months they'd last seen each other, six months after their fight and he took that damn mission. Fuck, he'd been so stupid thinking Danny would still want him.

"Just forget it."

"You're all I've ever wanted. Don't leave me again." Danny turned around and whispered.

Steve's eyes shot to Danny's and he saw it. The love. Danny walked over to him and took the box from Steve's hand and opened it seeing the two plain gold bands. He pulled them out and held them in the palm of his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Steve whispered.

Danny glanced at him and smiled. "Best one ever."

Steve framed Danny's face with his hands and leaned in to kiss him. The blonde whimpered at the first touch of their lips. It had been so long since they'd kissed. Since they touched and Danny revelled in it. He'd missed Steve so much. Danny opened his mouth and sucked Steve's tongue inside and he heard Steve moan when their tongues tangled together. He wanted to taste every inch of Steve's mouth and relearn his flavour.

Definitely the best Valentines ever.


	29. Take It Deep

**Take It Deep**

 **EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT**

 _ **Danny's first time giving Steve a blow job**_

"Get on your knees and take it deep, Danny."

The blonde was between his partner's legs, Steve's cock already in his hands. Pearly white droops of pre-cum leaked from its slit, Danny licked them off but they were quickly replaced by more. He was salivating, already addicted to Steve's unique flavor.

Steve's entire body bowed when Danny opened and put his mouth on him. The mushroom cap breached the entrance to the blonde's throat. Instinctively, Danny backed off but Steve held him there and instructed, "Just breathe through your nose. And don't be afraid to take all of that big SEAL's cock deep."

Danny was sloppy and unpracticed but Steve did not complain about the blonde's technique. In fact, his partner groaned and cried out in demand for more. "Fuck Danny, you give good head."

Steve was rough, countering Danny's bobbing head with the upwards shoves of his hips. The blonde was as wild as Steve. He used his teeth, tongue and lips along the thick shaft. When Danny did a fancy trick with his tongue that a former girlfriend had done to him Steve hissed and pushed himself even deeper. His partner's balls rested against Danny's chin and the blonde was so turned on that he had to touch himself. Pushing his shorts down, Danny fisted his cock. It was harder than it had ever been before. Just a few strokes and he was ready to blow. Steve was right there with him.

"I'm going to come," Steve warned. "You want the load on your face or in your mouth?"

Danny pulled back only to say, "Mouth."

The blonde did not want to waste a single drop of his partner's essence, not when it was now his favorite treat. Steve's shaft swelled on Danny's tongue. The blonde's taste buds tingled in anticipation. His hips stabbed into his hand faster. They came together in a torrent of cum. Steve filled the blonde's mouth and pulsed into Danny's throat. The jets came so fast and furious that Danny could not contain it all. The thick semen dribbled out of the sides of the blonde's mouth and dripped down his chin. He swallowed what he could and face fucked Steve through the release. Danny's jizz blasted from him, his cock spat and spat his climax in the most intense feeling of his life.

* * *

 _Thanks to **stefrosacarnevale** , **Snowbearddolphin** and **bswindle20**. I'm always looking forward to your comments. _


	30. McDanno College AU

**McDanno College!AU**

 _ **WARNING: shameless smut (porn)**_

Danny couldn't help but kiss his roommate. Said roommate held him passionately as they made out. The blonde slowly brought his hand over to Steve McGarrett and brushed it against the outline of his crotch. Steve now turned into a hungry animal. He pulled Danny in and started kissing him. Steve's lips tasted sweet and his warm tongue entered Danny's mouth and the blonde moaned loudly.

Danny's cock was pushed against Steve's through his jeans and the blonde rocked back and forth, feeling his roommate's cock grow harder and harder. Steve ripped off half their clothes and pinned Danny against the wall. The blonde had his arms wrapped around Steve's neck to hold himself up. When Steve finally entered Danny it was like fireworks going off.

Steve's cock slowly filled the blonde up and both were screaming in ecstasy. Steve's cock was so thick that Danny's ass could barely handle it. "Oh Fuck… you're so tight Danny!" Steve moaned. He started to thrust his shaft deep inside Danny and the boy's body was getting slammed against the wall.

"Fuck Steve, HARDER!" Danny screamed.

Steve was slamming his large shaft in Danny over and over again. His fingernails dug into the blonde's ass and Danny knew Steve was going to cum soon.

"OH, FUCK!" Steve's cock blew up inside Danny, his cum flowed like a tsunami in the other boy's tight ass. Danny could feel it filling him up.

The feeling of Steve's cum made Danny's orgasm hit instantly. "Yes Babe. I'm coming too!" The blonde stroked his cock with pleasure. His ass was shaking with Steve's cock still in him. Danny's orgasm finally passed and as Steve slid his cock out, a torrent of cum came with it.

Danny couldn't hold himself up any longer and he collapsed onto his bed. Steve lay down next to him, and took the blonde in his arms and they drifted off to sleep.


	31. Moment Of Truth

**Moment Of Truth**

"There is something you wanted to talk about?" Steve asked his partner Danny.

The blonde immediately froze up. Yes, Danny wanted to talk to the other man about his feelings, but he was so caught off guard that he didn't know what to do. "What do you mean?" Danny mumbled.

"Don't play dumb with me, Danny. Just tell me," Steve said.

The blonde tried to pull his worries out from his mind, but Danny didn't know what his partner would think about all of this. "Are you sure? It's easier to show than to tell," he told Steve.

"Very well. Just show me then," Steve said.

Danny took a deep breath, stepping forward and cupping the other man's chin. The blonde pushed Steve down a little bit so that he could reach his lips and kissed Steve passionately. That's it, the moment of truth, the moment where their true feelings would be revealed no matter what might happen next.

Steve kissed the blonde back with equal passion, his hands moved down to grasp Danny's ass, lightly touching and caressing it for about a moment. Then he pulled away, smiling at the blonde.

"Well, I figured that was it. I was about to say something myself," Steve uttered.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Really." Steve pulled the blonde closer, immediately taking the reins once again and kissing Danny.


	32. McDanno Quickie 1

**McDanno Quickie #1**

 _ **EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT**_

Steve took his time playing with the top of Danny's jeans and loved the way the blonde growled. The SEAL's hand slipped underneath his partner's belt and pushed slowly into his underwear. Steve was quickly touching and then gripping the blonde's long thick shaft. The SEAL's mouth watered with the feel of Danny's thickness and the idea of where it would be shortly.

Steve went to his knees in front of his partner. Pulling Danny's bottoms and underwear down, his thick cock sprung forward. Pearly white droops of pre-cum leaked from its slit, Steve licked them off but they were quickly replaced by more.

Danny's smooth cockhead pushed in his throat and Steve was moving faster. The SEAL used his teeth, tongue and lips along the thick shaft. The blonde's cock swelled on Steve's tongue, his taste buds tingled in anticipation. Danny filled the SEAL's mouth and pulsed into Steve's throat. Steve swallowed what he could and face fucked Danny through his release.


	33. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

 _ **(mild sexual content)**_

One of Danny's favorite things was to come home to Steve and find him asleep in bed. He often paused in the doorway, watching his lover sleep for a moment, sprawled on his stomach, taking up most of the bed. The blonde stripped and crawled across the bed, pressing his lips to the middle of Steve's bare back. Steve stirred sleepily as Danny covered his body with his own. Steve's voice was hoarse. "You're back."

"Mmmhmm. Love to come home and find you here in our bed babe." Danny sighed and dragged his lips down his lover's spine. Steve arched his back, thrusting his ass up, and Danny obliged, following Steve's invitation.

Steve moaned as Danny let his hand wander between his thighs. "Fuck, Danny…"

Once Steve was open and begging for him, Danny slid inside, gritting his teeth at the sweet heat and pressure of sliding into Steve. The blonde made love to his lover with his body and his words until Steve couldn't hold it together anymore, tipping over the edge with a hoarse cry that echoed through the dim room. Danny intertwined his fingers with Steve's and drove into him, emptying inside him with a harsh groan as he whispered, "mine," into Steve's ear and felt his lover shudder.


	34. In The Morning

**In The Morning**

Steve slowly opened his eyes, glancing at his watch which was on the bedside table next to him - quarter to six. For fifteen minutes he watched the blonde man beside him sleeping. At six o'clock to the point Danny's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." The Commander smiled and Danny grinned.

"Mmhh… Good morning, babe." The blonde greeted back. Danny yawned and stretched. "Ugh work." The blonde complained and Steve chuckled.

"Do I have to drag you out of bed?" The Commander asked, sitting up and then standing up to go have a shower.

"Not at all." Danny smirked, running his eyes over Steve's naked body. The blonde slid out from under the covers and walked into the bathroom.

The shower was already running, and while Danny was brushing his teeth he could hear Steve humming softly. The Commander shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, accepting the towel that Danny handed to him. The blonde ran his hand through Steve wet hair, and kissed him gently.

"Do you think they note if we come late to work?"


	35. Make Me Yours

I'm celebrating 200 Followers on my Tumblr blog **steve-bangs-danny**. To give my Followers something back, I created a writing challenge where they could request prompts. So here's one of them.

 _authoreeliab said:_

 _Yay for 200 followers! Good job! A smut prompt is my request please! Thank you! Love your writing by the way! ️_

 **Make Me Yours**

"Fuck Steve, you have no idea how you make me feel right now," Danny said.

The Commander smiled and he ran his hands across Danny's shoulders. "Show me."

Steve's head spun as Danny stripped him right there in his kitchen and turned him to face the counter. The blonde knocked Steve's feet out to the side and knelt, parting his ass cheeks and diving in. Steve moaned and gripped the edge of the counter, no one had licked his ass like that; tonguing him and stroking his balls until he felt as though he's turn inside out and lose his mind. He was hard and leaking by the time Danny finally stopped, and Steve sobbed, needing more.

He was dazed as Danny pushed him to the couch, covering his lover's body with his own. Steve hated the wait as Danny slicked his cock with lube and he cried out his pleasure as Danny finally pushed his knees to his chest and sank inside him. Steve closed his eyes and let his head loll to the side, but Danny stopped.

"Look at me, babe."

Steve opened heavy eyelids and stared at the blonde inside him, dazed. "I love you, Danny," he whispered and was rewarded with a beaming smile.

"I love you too, Steve."

"Make me yours," Steve mumbled as he reached down to grasp Danny's ass coaxing him to move again.

Danny brought his lover to a shattering climax, and after, Steve lay with his head on the blonde's chest, dazed and happy.


	36. The Present

**The Present**

 _Steve and Danny had been living for six months together and Steve was making Danny a present to surprise him._

"Hi babe," Danny said as he came in Steve's office and walked over to kiss him in greeting.

"I have a present for you," Steve whispered after they'd shared a few heated kisses.

"Really? It's not my birthday, what's the occasion?" Danny asked as his partner handed him a little black box with a satin bow on it.

The blonde didn't quite understand until he opened it up. Inside lay a small paper with the words "marriage license" emblazoned across the top. Stunned, Danny stood in Steve's office for a moment staring at it as the news sunk in. Blinking at Steve the blonde started to smile, hugging his now fiance.

Danny felt like his world was finally complete. He had everything anyone could ever want. A loving partner, a house that felt like a home, and a chance to live together with the person he loved.

"Are you ready for the next chapter in our life?" Steve whispered.

"Absolutely, as long as you're by my side." Danny told him and then glanced back down at the paper lying there askew next to the box.

Danny looked at Steve in awe and then kissed him.


	37. DRUNK

**DRUNK**

 **Steve:** *holding Danny* My Dannooooo…

 **Danny:** I thought you were only having one drink?

 **Steve:** Shhhhh… pretty Danno…

 **Danny:** *rolls eyes* I want to go to bed sometime tonight.

 **Steve:** Uh Nooo… my Danno…

 **Danny:** *smiles, smoothing through Steve's hair* Lightweight.

 **Steve:** *mumbles* We should get married.

 **Danny:** *chuckles* Look at your hand, genius.

 **Steve:** *blinks at his right hand*

 **Danny:** The other one, babe.

 **Steve:** Ohhhhh *giggles at his left hand* I'm smart… *yawns* ...we should have all the babies, too. *falls asleep; snoring*

 **Danny:** *smiles; smoothes his bump* That's your Daddy.


	38. THE RING

**THE RING**

 **Grace:** Uncle Steve?

 **Steve:** Yeah.

 **Grace:** What's this? *shows him a little black box*

 **Steve:** *mumbles* Engagement ring.

 **Grace:** Oh! That one you bought for Catherine?

 **Steve:** Uh… No! No!

 **Grace:** *surprised*But why have you an engagement ring then?

 **Steve:** …

 **Grace:** *puppy dog eyes*

 **Steve:** *ruffles his hair* Okay fine! The ring is for Danny.

 **Grace:** *teases him* Okay... maybe you should ask him out on a date before-

 **Steve:** *irritates* But we were on dates.

 **Grace:** *sighs* Solving crimes together and catching criminals? Really Uncle Steve that doesn't count as dates.

 **Steve:** …

 **Grace:** You should ask Danno nicely for a proper date, you know.

 **Steve:** *sighs* Fine. Danny would you like to go on a date with me?

 **Danny:** *giggles on the couch* Okay!


	39. MISTLETOE IN JUNE

**MISTLETOE IN JUNE**

 **Steve:** Morning, Danny, I-

 **Danny:** *looks up* Is that mistletoe?

 **Steve:** Yes. I-

 **Danny:** It's June.

 **Steve:** Yes. Would-

 **Danny:** Not Christmas.

 **Steve:** Damn, Christmas or not tradition should still apply. Now, how about we-

 **Danny:** But-

 **Steve:** *irritated* Look, it took me longer than necessary to find this stupid plant and then follow you just so I could get you under it. Can I just kiss you? Please?

 **Danny:** …

 **Danny:** You don't actually need mistletoe to kiss me, Steve.

 **Steve:** Oh!

 **Danny:** Yeah. You can do it whenever you like.


	40. IT'S REAL

**IT'S REAL**

Steve held Danny's hand as he led the blonde through the doorway of his house. As the door shut them away from the world, the SEAL tugged on Danny's hand to pull him into his arms.

The blonde turned to face his partner, bringing their bodies together in a cuddle, whispering, "I'm afraid I'll wake up and this will be just a dream."

Steve softly whispered back as he squeezed the blonde's fingers, "It's real Danny, as real as the beat of my heart." He placed the blonde's hand over his chest and rested his forehead against Danny's. "This heart belongs to you. It's real as the hands on your body," Steve said as he took hold of Danny's face. His palms warm and textured against the blonde. "Can you feel me?"

"Yes."

"It's real as my mouth touching yours." Steve said against Danny's lips, gently stroking across them. Can you taste me?"

"Yes."

Danny's breath softly mixing with Steve's. The blonde reached up to grab onto the curve of his partner's shoulders, slowly moving down the line of his back. His lower body seeking relief in an erotic rub along the hard bulge in Steve's trousers that was growing in correlation to the blonde's needs.

"It's… feeling pretty real right now." Danny said breathlessly as he pressed his own growing bulge against the evidence of Steve's hungry body. They both moaned at the blonde's actions.

"Danny." Steve half growled with raging passion.

"Steve." Danny sighed, "I love you."


	41. I ALWAYS COME FOR YOU

**I ALWAYS COME FOR YOU**

Steve was never going to make it. Danny felt a brief and furious grief that they were not going to have a chance for a happy ending. The blonde dropped down beside his partner whose face was blanched of color, his breathing rapid and swallow. Danny was working fast to stem what looked like a gushing artery from his thigh. Steve's eyes opened. They looked blurred. He tried to smile.

"Don't you dare fucking die on me, Steve."

Steve asked faintly. "How come you came for me, Danny?"

The blonde had to work to get the words out. "I always come for you."

* * *

"He's asking for you," the nurse in intensive care unit said. "Five minutes. Don't tire him."

Danny rose. "Is he-" The blonde abruptly ran out of air, but the nurse followed him easily enough - it was a question she was familiar with by now.

"He's still critical but… that's one though SEAL."

Danny stepped into the room. Steve lay in a bed that was hooked up to a confusing web of monitors, an IV and oxygen. The blonde leaned over the railing and said softly, "Hey."

Steve's lashes flicked and rose. His pupils were huge with whatever drugs they were pumping into him. "Hey…"

"You okay?" Danny asked anxiously.

Steve's face twisted a little and he bit his lip. "Please don't… make me laugh."

"I just mean…"

"Yeah." Steve's eyes closed again, his mouth formed the word. "Danny…"

"I'm right here," the blonde said, leaning still closer.

"Thanks." It was so soft Danny barely hear it. "For coming. I mean… you know." Steve's eyes opened, starred with emotion. "I love you."

"I love you too," Danny said steadily and he didn't give a damn who else heard it so long as Steve believed it.


	42. HOW TO GREET FRIENDS

**HOW TO GREET FRIENDS**

 **Steve:** Why do you do that?

 **Danny:** Do what exactly?

 **Steve:** You've embraced Max when he arrived.

 **Danny:** *shrugs* I hadn't seen him in a while.

 **Steve:** You also did that to Chin when he walked in and you saw him yesterday.

 **Danny:** What's your point, Steven?

 **Steve:** You did the same to Kono and Adam as well.

 **Danny:** So?

 **Steve:** So, when you greeted me at the door you waved rather unenthusiastically and said, "Hey Steve". A little disingenuous, is it not?

 **Danny:** Um well...

 **Steve:** *rolls eyes, pulls Danny to the door, exist and closes the door behind him*

 **Chin:** What's he up to?

 **Danny:** I have no idea.

 **Steve:** *knocks*

 **Danny:** *opens door*

 **Steve:** *squishes Danny in a bear hug*

 **Danny:** What?!

 **Steve:** And furthermore...

 **Danny:** Ste- hrmmph! *words cut off by a very slow, passionate kiss*

 **Chin, Kono, Adam and Max:** *claps and whistles*

 **Kono (10 minutes later):** Oi! Get a room!


	43. Moving In (2)

**Moving In**

 **Danny:** Steve?

 **Steve:** What?

 **Danny:** Are those my clothes in your wardrobe?

 **Steve:** You've always had some of your clothes inside my wardrobe.

 **Danny:** Yeah, but those are ALL my clothes in your wardrobe!

 **Steve:** Oh, I forgot to ask. Danny, do you want to move in with me?

 **Danny:** *blinks*


	44. I'm Not Going Anywhere

**I'm Not Going Anywhere**

 _Light Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

Raindrops fell on the window frame continuously. It was midnight and all was quiet, Steve sat down on the bed looking straight at the bathroom door, waiting. Thinking and fighting his demons.

It had been a messy evening, everything happened really fast, so fast he was watching it slowly now. Danny, _his Danny_ , had been injured. It had been just a graze shot but it could have been worse.

The team found a lead on a kidnapping case, they had left the office in a rush; only Kono, Chin, Grover and he himself had managed to get their vests on, but Danny didn't. Steve didn't notice until they reached their destination and the team got off the car, so he didn't miss the chance. "Danny, be careful, you don't have your vest on."

"It's okay babe, I will be fine."

They had been dating for a while now but they managed to keep their relationship a secret. They saw each other at work every day but they didn't show affection at all, not even when they were alone, there were only some gently lingering touches. They spent time in Steve's house on fridays and some weekends, also they had lazy days, watching movies, staying in bed embraced to each other.

That is why he cared so much, Danny was his soulmate, without him - Steve McGarrett didn't exist. That is why he almost begged him to be careful.

"I will be fine, really." Danny insisted for the second time.

The blonde squeezed his partner's shoulder before the team heading out to break into the house where the kidnappers were. Just after a few minutes Steve heard gunshots in one of the rooms in the back of the house and Chin screaming orders. He waited, then he saw Kono heading out the room with one of the kidnappers handcuffed.

"Danny is injured, boss."

Steve stood there, his gun trembled in his hand and he put it back in the holster, _injured_ , that couldn't be, he run into the room and saw Chin and Grover helping Danny to get up. "Danny, Danny!" Steve yelled.

"I am okay, it's just a graze shot. That's all."

Steve saw the blonde's shirt covered in blood. "Just a graze shot? You are bleeding!"

"I am fine, it doesn't hurt much."

Of course Danny was minimizing it, Steve could tell by his partner's gaze that he was fighting against the pain. "Medics are on their way, okay. Let's get you out of here."

They helped Danny walk in the ambulance, Steve held him in his arms nearly crying, repeating the same phrase one time and another, "You're going to be okay, you're going to be okay."

Danny just held him tighter, whispering, "I am okay babe, it's nothing."

Danny kept saying it was alright, Steve kept saying that he could have died.

And now there he is, with a lot of stitches. They gave Danny pain meds, which he refused to take because they made him feel groggy. Steve didn't insist, he was there to comfort his partner and Danny was alive, that was the important thing.

Danny came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, drying his hair in the process, (or trying to, it was pretty difficult with that kind of wound in his abdomen).

"Come here, sit. down. I will do it."

The blonde didn't argue, Danny was tired and weak and also because Steve's whole body always felt warm and loving to his. "Thanks."

Steve dried his partners hair, placing kisses on it every now and then. It was relaxing. Danny loved him that was a statement. Steve knew exactly what he needed and he was taking care of him like he had done it for ages.

"Steve."

"Yeah."

"Would you mind to stay tonight?"

"Danny, I almost lost you today, the last thing I would do is leave you alone. I am not going anywhere, not today nor tomorrow, I will take care of you."

The blonde turned to meet his partner's gaze and cupped Steve face with his hands. Danny couldn't hide his feelings anymore. "I love you babe."

"Love you too Danny. You are my life. I will always be there for you." Steve kissed his partner softly on the lips. "And now I'm ordering some food and you take your pain meds."

Danny chuckled slightly, "Okay I am not fighting that one this time."

After eating and taking his medication, Steve started bandaging Danny's wound as it had to be kept clean.

"It still hurts?"

"Not much now."

Steve placed a kiss on the blonde's bandage, another on Danny's stomach and the last one on his lips, bringing the blonde's body slowly down to the mattress. They just couldn't stop, the recent event were so intense and they kissed in what felt like hours.

"Sleep now, I got you. And I prepare you a hell of a breakfast tomorrow." Steve whispered.

"Mhmm… sounds good to me." Danny replied sleepily.

Steve smiled and he pulled Danny closer to his chest and the blonde snuggled deeper on his non injured side. Happy to be alive and with the man he love.


	45. Away On A Mission

**Away On A Mission**

 _Danny accompanied Steve on a mission in Middle East. During their time together there are lot of sexual tensions between them and finally they share a passionate night. But what will happen next?_

It was his own damn fault that he got himself into this situation in the first place. Danny needed to be out of here. The slight kiss Steve pressed to his cheek felt like a branding.

"I'll go and pursuing our suspect and you staying here for back up - see you later." The SEAL uttered, slowly moving back toward the door. He waved at the blonde man one last time and disappeared.

"Yeah… See you." Danny muttered, feeling completely out of place. Having sex with Steve only showed him what he was missing, what he really wanted. And what he wanted was something real. Being a one-night-stand just didn't do it.

Having made his decision, Danny started folding his clothes and stuffed them into a large duffel bag. Steve would be capable to deal with his absence and bring the mission to an end - the blonde was sure of it. He gave the room one last look - the bed was still rustled and Danny consider walking over and smelling the pillow Steve used last night but instead he flees the room.

* * *

In a shabby hotel room, somewhere near the Iraqi border, Danny looked over his shoulder annoyed with some noise. A black helicopter was lowering itself to the empty parking lot by the hotel he checked in, until it's time to fly home. He was watching the helicopter door opening to reveal a male figure. The man got out into the parking lot and rushed for the hotel rooms.

The blonde's jaw fell when he recognized the man as no one else but his partner. What the hell was _Steve_ doing here? Danny opened his door and the SEAL started jogging, he stopped only a few inches away from Danny.

"Damn, Danny, what the hell were you thinking? I thought our cover is blown and they kidnapped you."

"I can't do it, Steve. I thought I could, but after last night-" Danny tried to slow down the pounding in his chest.

The SEAL let out a shuddery breath and nodded. "Well… then let me say it was one of the best nights of my life."

Danny dared to smile at the SEAL. Could Steve McGarrett possibly feel the same way about him? His whole body went aflame at the thought that he wasn't the only one overwhelmed by their time together.

"When I was with you, it felt so… right. Everything; your voice, the way you touched me." Steve swallowed and started to whisper, "The way you feel inside me… it makes me feel real."

Danny couldn't help the grin widening on his face. He loved to hear that. Steve squeezed both of the blonde's hands, standing so close that their chests were almost touching. "So… will you come back with me, finishing the mission?"

The blonde bit his lip and squeezed Steve's hands so hard it hurt his fingers. "Yeah, yeah… let's go back."

Steve leaned in, his chest bumping into Danny's, and their mouths met. The blonde smiled into the kiss and slid his hands into his partner's hair. Steve's arms slid around his neck in a tight hug as the kiss deepened.

* * *

I would like to say a huge **_THANK YOU_** for leaving comments. I really, really appreciate your encouraging words to all these little stories of mine.

I'm dealing with an illness at the moment and all your lovely comments brighten my days. So **_THANKS_** for being a little part of my life.


	46. Heartbreaker

**Heartbreaker**

I dedicate this chapter to the lovely _Guest,_ who loves, loves, loves, loves every single one of these One-Shots. And who find the Mpreg stuff just tooooooo lovely. Hope you like this one.

* * *

Kono lifted her head from the evidence that have been found at the crime scene. "Isn't that your cell, boss?"

"Huh?" Steve looked at her.

"Your phone's ringing."

Steve answered without even glancing at it to see who was calling. "Mc Garrett."

"Steve?" Danny's voice sounded strained. "I'm in labor. I'm in a taxi on the way to the hospital."

"Whoa… Ohmygod. I-I'm on my way."

"You might-" Danny groaned and panted into the phone. "You might want to hurry. The contractions are coming on strong, babe."

"You just worry about getting to the hospital safely. I'll be there as soon as I can." Steve ended the call, his gaze on Kono as he said, "I have to go. The baby's coming."

With a grin Kono shoved Steve towards his car, "Go on, daddy!"

* * *

Steve's nerves were strung tight by the time he finally arrived at the hospital. After parking, he hustled inside and hopped in the elevator, riding it up to the sixth floor. As he exited and turned right, Steve stopped at the maternity ward registration.

"Hi. I'm Steve McGarrett. I'm here to see my husband, Danny Williams-McGarrett."

The nurse behind the desk, an elderly woman, looked away from the computer and met Steve's eyes. "Congratulations Mr. McGarrett, your husband gave birth to a healthy baby girl."

 _We have a girl…_

Suddenly tears welled in Steve's eyes as disappointment crashed through him. He was overjoyed that Danny and his daughter were fine, but not being there for the delivery was something he'd never forgive himself for missing. He'd desperately yearned to see their child come into the world. Not being there for her first breath or her first cry broke his heart, Steve took a deep breath and calmed his racing pulse.

The nurse came out from behind the desk, and gave Steve a friendly pat on the shoulder. "If you'll just follow me, I'll bring you to your husband and daughter."

* * *

"Hey babe." Danny said as Steve strode over to the hospital bed, where he sat holding the little baby girl. Steve sat beside him and leaned in to kiss his husband then gazing down at the baby. He couldn't see much more than a wrinkled little face and bright red lips that kept puckering and releasing, as if she was dreaming about sucking a bottle.

"She's beautiful, Danny."

"She is, isn't she?" Danny gazed down at their daughter. "Do you want to hold her?"

Danny gently handed over the baby to Steve. The SEAL cradled the little girl in one arm, against his chest. Gazing down at his daughter, he traced the arc of her forehead and the curve of her plump little cheek. She was so pink… and perfect. He couldn't get over it. With sparse blonde hair, a tiny button nose, and a rosebud mouth, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Her eyelashes fluttered and lifted, revealing eyes of the deepest blue, and Steve felt his heart ache from all the sudden flood of emotion. He gazed down at his daughter and said the only thing that popped into his mind. "Hello, Madison Williams-McGarrett. I'm your dad."

And as if Danny had reading his earlier thoughts, the blonde said, "She's going to be a little heartbreaker, babe."


	47. Pleasure

**Pleasure**

 _ **It's been awhile since I wrote some smutty McDanno, so here's some explicit little drabble.**_

 _While being the housesitter for his partner, Danny pleasuring himself wearing nothing but Steve's shirt_

I don't know what possesses me to pick the shirt up, but as I hold it to my face and breathe in, I am instantly erect. I can smell Steve in his shirt. A little sweaty, a little musky, a lot sexy. Slipping it over my head, I take a quick look at myself. I look good in Steve's shirt. I could get used to this.

With the stress of the day behind me, I slip between the sheets of the bed wearing nothing but Steve's shirt. I let my mind wander, with my legs spread, I close my eyes and imagine Steve in this bed with me. It doesn't take long for my hand to wrap around my cock and begin to pulse. Sliding my fist up and down my hard member, I quickly give in to the fantasy. Steve's hand wrapped around me. His mouth on me. Him inside of me. Me inside of him. Fuck, this isn't going to take long.

On each upward pull, I let my thumb brush over the mushroom head to capture the drop of moisture that has settled there. Using it to lube the taut skin, I gently stroke up and down my cock. I tighten my grip, pushing down hard at the base, pressing my balls against the sensitive skin behind them. Imagining that Steve is with me, I let my other hand slide past my thigh and roam below.

My right hand is stroking firmly, wrapping around my head and swirling the moisture with each pass while my other hand finds my opening. With only a mouthful of salvia for lube, my middle finger slides into my hole past the knuckle, quickly finding the ball of nerves hiding in there. I know I'm close. I think about Steve's body with hard muscles that look delectable. How would it feel to have Steve's hand wrapped around my ass, pressing me to his body. I want to touch him. I want him to touch me. Stroke me. Suck me. Fuck.

With a turn of my head into my shoulder, I inhale Steve's scent from the shirt while I release. Thick cords of white cream pour onto my exposed stomach, just missing Steve's shirt. Gently rubbing my come into my skin, I feel content. Stick, but content.

Grabbing one of my extra pillows, I hold it against my chest and curl around it. Someday, it'll be the real Steve. For now, this is good enough. It has to be.


	48. Too Late?

**Too Late?**

Steve had received the invitation two months ago, but like the biggest coward hadn't answered back, the rsvp date had long passed, and today Danny would be married. The SEAL was pacing the living room of his house, occasionally running his hands through his hair. He knew Danny was disappointed, he knew the blonde thought he was happy for him, which to some extent he was, of course.

But he couldn't be fully happy; it simply wasn't possible when he knew the blonde was marrying the wrong person. Steve glanced at his watch, just like he had a few seconds ago, only to see that five minutes had gone by, and knowing that in one hour Danny would be married. Steve stormed out of his house, decision made; perhaps it had been made even before he knew Danny was engaged, he couldn't let the blonde marry anyone that was him.

Arriving at the wedding location Steve walked to the side door, knowing it would bring him closest to Danny's preparation room, he stopped outside, contemplating how he would get Grace, Chin, Kono and any other person who might be in there out, because he needed Danny to be alone. He took a quick look through the open window, and saw the blonde in the bathroom, busy with adjusting his tie. Steve smirked at his luck, happy that he could get this over with as quickly as possible.

Danny turned, letting out a shriek when his eyes fell upon the SEAL, "Steve," the blonde's eyes had widened at the sight of him, but Danny was squinting them the next, most likely in disbelief of Steve's presence.

"Let me speak Danny, I'll be quick," he knew the blonde was going to get married today, knew that nothing he could say would be reason enough for Danny to leave his fiancée, nothing he could say to make the blonde love him again. "One, I love you Danny, I know I'm too late, I know you're going to marry someone else in half an hour, but it's true, and I need you to know-" Steve sighed, running his hands through his hair, trying to stifle his nerves, and his now erratic breath. "-two, if you could just forgive me, if you could just find it in you to love me again; I'll do it all with you, marriage, kids, growing old together, protect you. I… I want it Danny, with you."

Steve shook his head, he was too late, and he knew it. He almost turned around and left, but he needed Danny to know it all, even though it would break the blonde. "Three," the SEAL breathed, the word a whisper from his mouth.

"One and two is plenty," Danny interrupted, a single tear streaming down his cheek; the blonde wiped it away, surprising the SEAL by pulling him in for a long kiss.

Danny left a note, his fiancée read it in silence, while Grace, Chin, Kono and the rest of the guests looked at her, holding their breaths. "You're all welcome to go to the party, the food and drinks are paid for, Danny is sorry for the inconvenience and as am I, I knew all along that he belonged with Steve."


	49. A Surprise On The Backseat

**A Surprise On The Backseat**

Danny hadn't been expecting him back for another few days. Steve was away on a top secret SEAL mission in Venezuela and it was planned he was flying back on Friday, and it was only Tuesday. Which was why the blonde took out his phone and started dialing Kono for checking the CCTV footage, when he saw that a man was sleeping in the back seat of his car. However as Danny drew closer he realized that he knew that figure and stopped himself from pressing call.

Opening the back door, the blonde watched as Steve continued to sleep soundly. Wondering when he had gotten in and why Steve hadn't told him, Danny quickly texted Doris. She replied back almost immediately by telling him that Steve arrived about five hours ago and he had been in one of his _moods_. Frowning at that, the blonde looked back at Steve and saw the bags underneath his eyes for the first time.

Not knowing whether to wake Steve up or let him sleep until he got them home, Danny stood there for a few moments before his decision was made for him as a car alarm was set off farther down the parking garage. Steve woke with a start, sitting upright in the seat, looking around for any immediate danger. As his eyes landed on Danny all the tension left his body. Smiling at him, Steve gently grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him into the back seat with him.

Going along with it, Danny closed the door before turning to Steve to ask him what he was doing in the car. The SEAL had different plans though as he immediately captured Danny's lips with a desperate kiss. Moaning softly into it, the blonde gripped Steve's shirt as he drew him closer.

Steve wrapped his hands around Danny's waist, lifting him so that the blonde was straddling him. He started to place sucking kisses down his neck, the stubbles on his face causing Danny to moan and lean his head back to give Steve better access. The SEAL hummed in appreciation as his fingers started to flick Danny's shirt buttons open, giving him better access to his already taut nipples.

Steve pinched the blonde's nipples, moving from one to another. Danny moans deeply and his body bucks under Steve's ministrations. That seemed to ignite the fire between them. Danny impatiently tugged at Steve's shirt until it was off of him, he bit down on the SEAL's lip as he raked his nails across Steve's nipples, causing him to lift his hip up, trying to find relief. Break apart from the kiss, Steve panted out, "Danny, I need…"

"I know, babe."

And Steve can't hold back another second. He reaches up to the back of the blonde's neck, yanking Danny's mouth to his and holding it firmly there as he plunders Danny's mouth with his tongue. They sighed in tandem at the feeling.

Then they started to move together, slowly at first until Danny whispered at him, "Babe, please. Faster." Steve grinds up harder than ever against him, the car started to rock as the SEAL sped up, and Danny braces his arms against the seat behind Steve's head and pushes back equally hard, working his hips down to generate as much friction as he can.

Seconds later, Steve pushes his head roughly into Danny's neck with a muffled yell and his body shakes and convulses as his orgasm shatters out of him. The SEAL is squeezing Danny so hard that Danny can barely breathe, and the blonde's own orgasm is virtually silent as his body jerks against Steve's.

Steve's body twitches the last few times and he loosens his grip on Danny, they were both panting heavily, and the SEAL slowly ran his fingers up and down the blonde's back.

Danny nuzzled his nose into Steve's neck as he spoke teasingly, "Not that I'm complaining babe, but why were you sleeping back here? We have a perfectly good bed at home."

Steve shook his head before he said, "Smells like you in here, it's comforting. And I don't like sleeping in our bed without you in it. Not the same."

Smiling at his words, Danny tightened his hold on Steve. "I know what you mean. I had to sleep with Alex this past week and that boy kicks in his sleep. I have no clue where he gets that from."

Steve laughed softly as he ran his hand through Danny's hair. "I don't know either. Although his Daddy has been known to kick me in the shin during the night."

Danny pinched Steve's side as he said, "That was only one time."

The SEAL shook his head with a smile on his face before he told Danny, "My bruised shins say otherwise."

Huffing softly the blonde said, "Oh shut up. You're ruining the moment."

Chuckling Steve responded, "Yes babe."

Danny smiled into Steve's neck before he said softly, "I'm glad you're home early. I missed you, babe."

Steve kissed the blonde's forehead before saying, "I missed you too. Both of my boys."


	50. Anniversary Shopping

**So guys, it's official - this is the fiftieth story I've written for this collection. A huge THANK YOU to all who joined me on this ride so far. You guys are absolutely amazing! Lot's of hugs and kisses!**

 _ **So the new story is a little bit explicit - "panty!kink" that's all I'm saying… wink, wink**_

 **Anniversary Shopping**

"Babe, I need your help later." Danny smirked at his husband.

"What for?" Steve sighed frustrated because he was running late for his morning swim.

"It's our anniversary and I thought we should go shopping."

Steve had stopped getting ready for his swim and looked at the blonde with disgust. "Shopping? Are you out of your mind? Can't you go with Gracie?"

"Ughhh… you don't get it babe, do you? I need _you_ to come." Danny was pointing a finger at Steve.

"No way Danny. I'm not coming!"

"I'll pick you up at 4. Trust me, you'll love this shopping. Now go for your swim."

"Bloody hell, Danny! I don't want to go."

* * *

The blonde just tugged Steve into the car. After a short ride, with more whining from Steve, they stopped at a shop and when the SEAL got out he saw the mannequinns in the shopwindow.

"This is the shop you wanted me to come?" he asked as they walked in.

"Yeah babe." the blonde smirked at his husband.

"Oh god."

Steve was nervous and saw stacks and hangers full of lingerie scattered everywhere in the shop. A very sophisticated lady greeted them.

"Shopping for lingerie with your boyfriend huh?"

"Actually he's my husband and it's our anniversary today, so I thought I'd buy something nice… If you know what I mean." Danny winked at her.

"Of course. I can help you with that."

Steve sat opposite to the blonde's dressing room, waiting nervously. Soon Danny stepped out with nothing but a black lace panty on. The piece fitted perfectly around his ass and cock.

"T-This is what you selected?" Steve was moving uneasily in his seat. _Damn,_ _Danny looked hot_.

"Yes, and I have a few other things I want to try on. Want to come in?" Smirking, Danny was inviting his husband into the dressing room.

Steve licked his lips. He couldn't resist. The SEAL looked around to see the shop owner was attending a few other customers. He got up and joined Danny. The room was small but he didn't mind. There was a plush couch where Steve sit.

"What do you think, babe?" the blonde spinned around for Steve.

"I really, really like it. Damn you're sexy. "

Danny moved closer to his husband to sit on his lap. Steve started to protest but Danny placed a finger on his lips and started kissing him. The SEAL closed his eyes and his hands slowly started travelling down the blonde's back to his lace covered ass and without any knowledge he grabbed it and Danny jammed his body deeper into Steve's chest, moaning lightly. Steve could feel the grip of his husband's legs tighten around his waist. He started kissing Danny's ear and then his neck and before he knew it, Danny was riding him, rubbing their growing erections together.

"By the way, you want me to go shopping with you from now on? Just call me. I'll be right there." Steve moaned in Danny's ear.


	51. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hello folks, here's a short message for ya all. Since I'm still dealing with my health problems, I decided to take a break from writing for the rest of the year.

A big THANKS to all who enjoyed the McDanno ride so far. You're all amazing! Hope I'll see ya all next year.

Always take care of yourself and stay safe!

Aloha Chrissi


	52. Enough

**_Guess what folks, I'm back. Since my health problems are so much better I decided to do a little writing. Thanks for all your best wishes._**

 ** _Hope you all enjoy the new story!_**

 **Enough**

Danny was seated in one of the vacant seats at the airport terminal. _How could he have been so stupid?_ He mentally scolded himself. He had once again tried to get through to Steve; he had tried to make the SEAL see just how much he cared for him without actually telling him that he loved him.

The blonde flashed back to the conversation he had with Steve in the hospital after he'd almost gotten himself killed just for the sake of finding their suspect. _Can't you see there are people who care about you? Who need you?_ Danny had used Chin, Kono, Grover and even Grace and Charlie to cover the true meaning of his words.

 _When did he fall for this man?_ Danny sighed heavily, he couldn't think straight when Steve was around him. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed a break. He has accepted a time-limited job offer in Jersey. Danny had only moments ago delivered his letter of resignation to the governor.

The blonde had said goodbye to all but one. One he wasn't willing to face, because he knew without a doubt Steve could get him to stay. All he had to do was smile, touch him innocently or just ask and he would give in.

The woman's voice on the speaker overhead brought Danny out of his daze and alerted him of the boarding of his flight. Sighing heavily, the blonde reached down to grab his luggage when someone came to stand beside him. Turning his head slightly, his eyes came into contact with that all too familiar cargo pants. Groaning as he straightened up, Danny grabbed his bags in a hurry to get away from him. Steve jumped forward and blocked his path.

"What do you want Steven?" Danny asked, simultaneously rolling his eyes.

"You're leaving," he simply stated.

"Very good, now let me leave." Danny tried moving past him but Steve grabbed the blonde's bags away from him.

"You're leaving," he started, "and you didn't even let me know." His eyes were searching Danny's, but the blonde was desperately trying to avoid his.

"I didn't think you'd care," he shot bitterly and immediately after he regretted it.

Steve looked hurt as if he were stung. "You think I wouldn't? I had to hear it from Denning. Why are you leaving?"

"I don't know, Steven. Do you care about anybody but yourself? And I'm leaving because I want to."

"Fine. Leave if you want to. But don't run because you're scared." Steve's face was passive, displaying no emotion but maybe slight hurt.

Danny laughed dryly, "Oh I'm running, am I?" Steve remained motionless, penetrating the blonde with his eyes. "And what exactly am I running from Steven? What am I afraid of?"

"You're afraid of falling for me. You have feelings for me but you're scared of acting on them. You're scared of getting hurt." Steve's eyes remained fixated on Danny's and only when he saw the blonde's facial expression shift from shock to anger, he did realize what he just said.

Danny's hand cuffed as he tried to restrain his emotions. It was a lost cause. What upsetted him most was the fact that it was true, but how could Steve say that to his face. The blonde snapped. "You're right Steven, you always are. I do love you, you bastard!"

Danny turned swiftly giving the SEAL no time to explain. He snatched his bags from the ground where Steve had left them and started to walk away. It only took a second for him to realize that he wasn't moving anywhere, mainly due to the hand firmly grasping his. He turned, every intend on slapping the SEAL but Steve promptly pulled him into a kiss.

The SEAL's hand remained on Danny's and his other was gently cupping the blonde's cheek. Steve lips were eager and persistent against his and after the initial shock wore off, Danny found himself responding.

Steve pulled back slightly. "Does that say it or should I still say it? He whispered against the blonde's lips and was rewarded with a shiver.

Danny smirked, "Say it."

"I love you Danny. And I'm such a fool for not noticing it earlier."

"Yes, you are, babe" Danny smiled, "but you're my fool now." Steve grinned before closing the distance between them once more.


	53. What could possibly go wrong?

**What could possibly go wrong?**

When Kono finally found Steve and Danny, they both were barely conscious. _"We can do the surveillance, just go home to Adam and enjoy your evening."_ Kono muttered aping, but secretly she was just relieved she found them soon enough.

 ** _Earlier that night_**

"Just go home, we can handle this surveillance." Steve almost pushed Kono out of the operations room. "Go home to Adam, you deserve a quietly evening with your husband. What could possibly go wrong?"

It was supposed to be just a simple observation outside a nightclub, whose owner eventually is involved in a criminal syndicate. They sat in Danny's car and all equipment like cameras, laptop and binoculars were put in place. Everything went smooth until…

"Did you hear that?" Danny was almost asleep, so he just shook his head. "I'm pretty sure I heard something." And Steve did, but it was too late. Just seconds later two particularly large and gorilla looking man had them tugged out of the car.

Steve almost freed himself, but when the man that held Danny, stuck a gun against his partner's head the SEAL stopped fighting. After a third man destroyed all of their equipment, both were put into a van and from there driven straight to a secret place where they were put into a large empty room.

"What do you think they want from us?" Danny asked when they were sure, that they were left alone.

Steve didn't answer, he was walking up and down all the walls, trying to find some kind of way out. "We're in a cold room," he stated and like the attackers just waited to hear him say that, a large ventilator began turning and the room got colder almost instantly. "Hopefully Kono recognize something gone wrong and tries to find us."

It seemed like hours ago either of them said anything. At first they had tried to move to keep warm, but the room was getting colder each minute, so they had decided sitting close together as possible.

"Kono could really hurry up, don't you think." Steve tried to smile, but he knew it didn't work. So the SEAL just put an arm around his partner and held Danny closer to his body.

* * *

"Do you even know how tricky it was to find you…?" Kono turned to see the reaction of the pair, but ended mid-sentence. Steve and Danny were both asleep on the back seat of her car. Wrapped in a thick blanket, still holding onto each other for warmth even after Kono had pulled them out of the room.

The next morning, Steve and Danny woke up on the couch in the SEAL house. Still wrapped into the blanket, still cuddling.


	54. Desire

**Desire**

 _A follower of my Tumblr blog suggested we need more McDanno porn. His wish was my command and I wrote something. Be warned - really explicit!_

Never before had Danny desired to hold someone so close, to fuck someone so hard. With this thought in mind, the blonde, slammed Steve into the wall. Their bodies pressed together as the blonde's hands locked with those of his partner, pinning Steve to the wall, making the SEAL a prisoner.

As a moan escaped Steve's lips, the blonde lost all control. In a fit of desire, Danny smashed their lips together until the SEAL felt like they would bruise. Steve felt his body electrify as his partner's body sent him into a fit of pleasure. Danny's hands started to move up and down, searching every inch of Steve, until he was ripping off the SEAL's clothes, leaving him naked. Steve growled slightly, biting Danny's neck as he started to unclasp the blonde's pants.

"Not so fast." With a commanding voice, Danny pushed his partner to the ground, until the SEAL was on his knees. "I know how much you want me. I can see it in your eyes. You want to pleasure me. You want me to fuck you, babe" Danny's voice was cool and collected, but as he unbuttoned his pants and allowed them to fall to the ground, it was clear by his cock that now stood at attention, that the blonde was very excited.

Before he could stop himself, Steve lunged forward, his lips wrapping around Danny's cock. The blonde grunted as he felt his partner's hot mouth around his cock. He bucked his hips for a moment as his fingers tangled into Steve's hair. His grunts continued as Danny managed to get a handhold and started to move his hips in and out of Steve's mouth, effectively face fucking the SEAL.

As his instinct took control, Danny found himself stirred into a frenzy. He gained speed and force as he could feel his partner putting every effort into pleasuring him as Steve's tongue moved over his shaft, back and forth in an attempt to excite the blonde further. The SEAL eagerly sucked Dany, trying his best to pleasure his partner that was intoxicatingly attractive to him.

Steve's fingers came up and caressed Danny's balls, giving them a forceful squeeze as he felt the blonde's cock getting even harder in his mouth. Danny was merciless as he continued to go harder and harder until Steve's jaw ached with the effort of keeping up.

As Danny felt himself climbing toward the edge, he pulled out of the SEAL's mouth. Steve looked up at him with large eyes, his mind blurred and his head thundering. In a flourish, the blonde picked Steve up and slammed him face down on the bed. His fingers dug into his partner's thighs, pulling Steve up until he was on all fours.

The SEAL's fingers clasped the sheet as he prepared his body for what was about to come. His hips started to sway back and forth, teasing Danny who was now behind him. Steve could smell the sex in the air and his cock throbbing between his legs. A hand suddenly wrapped around it, squeezing him tightly until he yelped at the sudden pain.

A hushed whisper appeared next to the SEAL's ear as Danny's rough lips smothered his neck. "I hope you're ready. You're mine."


	55. He's Safe

**He's Safe**

They felt the rumble, and it stopped them all in their tracks, Danny even turning to face Steve and Grace to face them from the far end of the corridor, opening his mouth to speak - and then the ceiling fell.

Dust and plaster billowed into the air around them, and the impact knocked them all off their feet. It was Steve's first instinct to shelter Grace - but that was only his physical instinct. His entire conscious mind was elsewhere.

"Danny!"

There came no answer, though he listened hard amongst the screams and cries for help. Grace pushed at his arms and Steve moved away, clambering up with her now that there was no more debris to fall.

"Danno!" she shouted through, echoing Steve's call, but still there was only silence beyond the thick wall of rubble - and the air was still rough with dust.

Steve lifted his shirt over his mouth and indicated Grace to do the same, and pointed her in the direction of the stairs. "Go straight down and get outside," he told her. "Don't take the elevator, and don't go for the main entrance. Take the first street-level exit you seen and wait outside. I'll get him."

"I can help-"

"I can get him," Steve insisted firmly, already pushing her in the shoulder. "I'm trained for this. Go; get onto the street."

Steve didn't wait to watch Grace disappear into the mass of bodies heading down the stairs. His first instinct was to try and get through the wall of rubble, but it only took him a couple of seconds to realize that this was a non-starter. The SEAL didn't know where the blast had come from, but he'd guess it was only a few floors up; the full weight of the floor above had come down between this half of the corridor and the other, there was no way through to get Danny. He'd have to go to another floor and climb back up on the other side - if that was even possible, and unless another blast hit.

None of this frightened the SEAL. He was operating too much on necessity to care about whether his actions would be dangerous, or ifs, buts and maybes about Danny's safety. Steve simply made it his mission to get where Danny had been last. If he'd already gotten out, then great - but if he needed Steve's help, then he'd be there to get him.

Admittedly, the lack of an answer when Steve had called through was not promising, but the SEAL didn't need to dwell on that right now. He headed upstairs and there were many people still trying to make their way downstairs, and some of them injured; Steve stopped to make sure that anybody whose face wasn't covered with fabric did so to keep their lungs clear, but otherwise made a dash for the next floor up. That was blocked too, and the next - but three floors up from where they had been, it was possible to climb over.

Here, the building was mostly deserted. Only a few stragglers were left behind. By the time Steve reached the correct floor again, he had started to have time to panic about the various options, and to imagine Danny's dead-eyed corpse lying under a slab of thick concrete.

When he turned the corner and finally laid eyes on Danny, real life wasn't all too different from his imagination - but with several key differences. The screams of Danny's pain clued the SEAL in to his survival right away, and soon as he was close to get a proper view of the situation, Steve could see that the only thing crushed by the chunk of the ceiling was Danny's leg.

"Danny," he greeted the blonde, as soon as he was close enough to shout. The SEAL's arrival was met with a dry sob of relief as Danny tried, fruitlessly, to tug himself out from under the heavy rubble.

"Don't move; don't move. It's alright, okay? The exits are clear. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Grace?" Danny croaked.

"She's safe," Steve assures the blonde.

"I think my leg's been crushed," Danny told him. Unfortunately, the SEAL agreed. To look at the blonde now, Steve was forced to wonder whether it would ever be possible for Danny to walk unaided again - but it was better that he got out with an irreparable leg than not out at all. "Christ, it hurts…"

"I know," Steve assured, voice soft through the fabric of his shirt - which he removed now to tie it loosely over Danny's mouth. "I know, I know, but it's okay. Start counting and I swear I'll have you out of here by hundred. Okay?"

The blonde nodded. The light flickering around them, one strip hanging down from the ceiling with a menacing buzz that threatened fire - which of course was the last thing they needed. All the same, Steve intended to make good on his promise. He could already see Danny counting in his head. _One, two, three…_

The SEAL lifted the slab of concrete away from Danny's leg without warning, wincing at the cry of pain; Steve knew that if he'd warned the blonde, the anticipation would only have made it worse. He picked Danny up - in a fireman's lift, to prevent further injury - and made sure he had tight hold of him.

"I've got you," the SEAL promised. "Okay? Keep counting."

ooOoo

 _He's safe_.

Steve couldn't stop himself repeating it, eyes fixed on Danny, as they waited for Grace to join them, in the back of the ambulance.

"Thank you," said the blonde, "for coming to get me. I heard you and Grace calling, but I think I blacked out…"

"Of course I came for you."

There was the ghost of a smile on Danny's lips, so light that Steve thought perhaps he was seeing things - right up until the moment that it widened, and Danny gave the SEAL's hand an unmistakable squeeze.


	56. Meet The Artist

**Meet The Artist**

 _AU - Artist Danny/SEAL Steve_

 _Steve McGarrett, Navy SEAL, accompanies his sister to an art exhibit. Meeting the artist, bringing back memories, about a night a few months ago in a club, where Steve had met a hot blonde guy._

"Steve I'm glad you agreed to accompany me." Mary said, as she squeezed the arm of her brother.

"Sure, now remind me who this artist is again." The SEAL said as he smirked at his sister.

"He's this fabulous new artist my friends have been raving about for months now. His work is… for lack of a better word, sexy."

"Oh God's Mary, are you taking me to a porn exhibit?"

"Of course not, _brother_ , I'm taking you to see ART." Mary answered, slapping Steve's arm with false indignation.

They walked into the already crowded gallery a few minutes later, where they were greeted by a small group of Mary's friends. After introductions were made and typical small talk waned, Steve attention was caught by the rich, tone colours that spanned the length of the gallery walls. The clinking of glasses and the voices of people around him vanished as he walked up to the first painting.

The image of a well-built sun kissed, masculine chest was woven within ribbons of bold, jeweled colours. Abs and defined muscles displayed the raw power of the man. The SEAL's eyes were drawn to splashes of dark purples, burgundy, green and golden hues.

As Steve slowly walked from one painting to another, a different angle or body part was lovingly explored and painted, but never a face. The artist would only tease you with his profile, a hint of a firm jaw line or sensuous lips within shadows. Textured paint strokes left by the artist's brush drew you in, till you realized you were almost touching the painting.

As he turned the corner to the back of the gallery, two paintings hung by themselves against a black drop. One, of a long, virile line of a man's back, his left arm hanging down the side of his body, exuding dominance and strength. A tattoo, the only single mark that Steve had seen on any of the bodies shown on the canvas tonight, stunned him.

 _What the hell?_

The SEAL had to chuckle at the coincidence. He has a similar mark on his left arm and in virtually the exact same spot. Shaking of the oddity of the tattoo, Steve moved to the last painting of the exhibit. It took him barely a second to make out that it showing two men in a moment of sensual movement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" An incredibly sexy manly voice came from behind him.

"I feel a bit like a voyeur." Steve jokingly responded as he turned towards the voice.

"It's you."

"You."

They both stood rooted to the spot as memories of a wild, passionate snogging session in a dark club came rushing back.

"You left-" The blonde-haired man whispered, his eyes drinking in everything about Steve.

The SEAL swore he could feel the man's attention like a touch along his skin. His quickened pulse and rise in body temperature was a testament to his enjoyment of it.

"Yes, well… sorry about that. But I was afraid, I've never done it before… being with a man I mean." Steve confirmed.

"Hey guys, looks like you two have already met." Mary interrupted them, as she and her friends walked up to mill around them.

"Actually, we haven't been formally introduced," replied the hot guy in front of Steve.

"Well then, I'm Steve McGarrett." He said, as he extended his hand. His rolled up shirt sleeves pulled up a bit to reveal the edges of an anchor that was inked into the skin of his forearm.

After a second's hesitation that only the SEAL seemed to pick up on, the man reached across and took hold of Steve's hand. "Danny Williams." he responded as they shook hands. The warmth of the man's fingers burned the chill away that always seemed to surround Steve.

"Danny Williams." Steve repeated, savouring each syllable like a sip of a favourite whiskey. "Wait. Danny Williams, as the name of the artist on the placards of these paintings?" he asked.

"Yes, Steve, Danny is the fabulous artist I was telling you about." Mary said, and then mouthed only to him… "porn."

Of course Steve would have countered with some sarcastic remark if there weren't other people around, and Danny.

 _Danny._

Both men realized at the same time that they were still holding their hands. They reluctantly let go. Mary seemed to pick up on the sexual tension of the moment; she excused herself and her friends to leave Steve and the artist alone again. Danny turned and walked back over to the painting of the man's back. The SEAL silently settled next to him to enjoy both, the painting and its creator.

"It's strange, but I have a similar tattoo." Steve casually mentioned, not fully understanding why he was driven to share something so personal.

Danny turned to meet the SEAL's eyes and quietly said, "I know."

"What, how?"

"I may have been a little tipsy that night Steve, but I remember every detail. Your arms reached out to me just like you did tonight. You've haunted me ever since. The memory of our bodies moving together, your image… it demands a place in every painting I've done since then… Is this too intense, too frightened for you?" Danny asked, his breath shallow and his pupils dilated.

"No." Steve said as he stepped into the artist's personal space, cupping Danny's face in both hands and bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss.


	57. Almost

**Almost**

It was 9 am on a Sunday morning; they were in Steve's bed, sheets somewhat covering them as Danny lay on his stomach facing the SEAL, chin propped on one hand the other lazily stroking Steve's chest. Danny's hair was a mess, but the SEAL liked it that way. Liked how when the blonde looked up at him through his lashes with a soft smile on his face and he can see golden sparkles in Danny's blue eyes.

 _It was 9 am on a Sunday morning and they were in his bed because Danny almost died twelve hours earlier._

He'd found his partner with only seconds to spare, much too close for his ragged heart to accept. The man slowly choking the life out of Danny was dead before he hit the ground and Steve didn't spare him another thought. Danny had a pulse, barely but wasn't breathing and Steve's mind threatened to shut down, his throat clogging with tears. The SEAL took one more look at his partner who lay still before him and knew he'd do anything to save Danny because he'd be dead without him too.

As Steve's lips covered Danny's for the first time, breathing life into still lungs, every stupid wall he'd erected, every ridiculous rule he'd created to keep the blonde away from him under the guise of keeping Danny safe crumbled into dust. Steve forgot to count the breaths he was giving his partner, forgot how to do everything properly because the only thought whirling through his static filled mind was that Danny could not die.

When the first puff of air emerged from the blonde's lips, Steve felt light headed by the wave of elation that washed over him. He pulled back only far enough to cradle Danny's face in his hands and wait for him to do it again. Steve whispered pleas for Danny to breath, to be alive, to not leave him.

The blonde coughed and choked and sputtered, his face going red and tears seeping from the corner of his eyes, but he was breathing and alive and nothing else mattered. Steve hauled his partner to his chest, one hand cupping the back of Danny's head, the other wrapped around his back, palm spread as wide as possible so he could feel each breath the blonde drew into his lungs.

Overwhelmed, Steve didn't notice that he kept muttering "Thank you," over and over into the blonde's ear. When Danny's cool fingers landed on his face and brushed away some tears he hadn't known he shed, the SEAL let out a jagged exhale and held his partner even tighter. Danny stroked a hand over Steve's head, he tugged the SEAL down until Steve's forehead pressed into the hollow of his neck to the spot where angry red marks were already beginning to bloom. Danny's soft sounds of comfort as he held him eased the ache of Steve's soul.

When Steve finally lifted his head up to find Danny's eyes, there was no need to say a word. It was all there, everything that had been there since the beginning, only strong as steel now and unbreakable.

The blonde gave Steve a small wobbly smile and half a shrug as his hand came up to touch the SEAL's cheek. Steve's lips covered Danny's, that time desperate and hard because he'd almost died and it was all too close and Steve couldn't longer deny everything that had happened.

By the time the backup team and Chin caught up with them they were standing, Steve wrapped protectively an arm around Danny's waist. Chin caught the red eyes and the way the SEAL couldn't seem to bring himself to stop touching his partner but he didn't say a word.

ooOoo

Steve tried to act normal when they returned to his house; he busied himself with changing his clothes while a paramedic checked Danny out and gave him some medication for the swelling and pain. But the SEAL couldn't go longer than a few seconds without looking in the blonde's direction and all it took was one small flash of Danny's eyes to get him to his side again. The paramedic said goodbye, leaving the two alone in the house.

Danny's eyes starting to droop and Steve scooped his partner from the sofa and headed towards his bedroom. Which is how they'd ended up in his bed together, leaving Danny for the night was not something he'd even considered. He slid of the blonde's shoes and tucked him between the sheets, Danny was asleep the time his head hit the pillow. Steve lay awake for hours just watching his partner's breath, counting the rise and fall of his chest as if he needed to keep watching or Danny might stop again.

When Danny woke up from a nightmare, Steve calmed him down and then held the blonde's sobbing, shaking body as he relived the terror. Haltingly and with a raspy, pained voice Danny told him it had burned and that the last thing he had seen through his rapidly greying vision was Steve coming to save him.

Danny been awake after that and wanted a shower, the thirty minutes he was out of his sight were agony and Steve found himself pacing the floor until the blonde stepped out the bathroom wearing one of his shirts. Without a word Danny climbed back into the bed and held his hand out to the SEAL. Steve curled around his partner, burying his face in the crook of Danny's neck, into his damp hair that smelled like his shampoo and both fell asleep.

The light touch on his ribs is what woke Steve up, not the bright morning light or the fact that he'd actually slept for six hours straight. Danny's finger teasingly softly his skin sending shivers down his spine. When the blonde noticed his stares Danny looked up and Steve felt like he couldn't breathe.

 _It was 9 am on a Sunday morning, Steve could see their future together and he liked what he saw._


	58. Doorways And Mistletoe

**Doorways And Mistletoe**

"Danny, will you get the door?" his younger sister said with a knowing smile.

"You have legs on your own, Bridget."

"Which are currently on the couch, now go!" Bridget made an attempt to kick her older brother as the blonde walked past and failed miserably.

Danny swatted his _little_ sister away playfully, a smirk playing on his lips. The annual Williams Christmas party were already in full swing; his father humming pointless Christmas songs while helping his mother in the kitchen, and Bridget is curled up on the couch with Grace and Charlie… so that left Danny to attend the door.

Bridget had been instant on the mistletoe; it was above every doorway in the Williams household, much to his mother's amusement, Danny on the other hand had been less than amused. So one above the front door really shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did.

"Steve?" The blonde greeted the man on the door, "What are you doing here in Jersey?"

"Oh… Merry Christmas to you too." Steve said, biting nervous on his lip. "Your parents have invited me, but uh... if I'm not welcome I'll better go then-", the SEAL stammered.

Danny kicked himself mentally, as he noticed that his partner makes a step back to leave. So he grabs the SEAL's wrist and pulled him closer to his body, softly putting his lips on Steve's. A surprised noise escaped his partner but it didn't stop the movement of Danny's lips against Steve's, cherishing the feeling of something he had wanted for so long. Pulling away, Steve stared at the blonde in front of him in amazement.

"Wow," he managed breathlessly, "not that I'm complaining at _all_ , but why did you just, uh-"

The blonde chuckled at Steve's babbling and looked upwards; following his gaze the SEAL gave a small giggle. Danny's eyes softened into a warm smile and he decided he likes this _'Kissing under the Mistletoe tradition'_ from now on.

"Mistletoe and you are very welcome Steve McGarrett." Danny smiles and pulls his partner closer for another kiss.

 ** _Mele Kalikimaka (Merry Christmas) to all my amazing Readers! Enjoy your holidays with family and friends!_**


	59. Happy New Year

_**My dearest readers,**_

may your New Year be filled with adoration, happiness, warmth, and cheer; and may you pass on these to those around you too.

I wish you to have magical Mondays, terrific Tuesdays, warm Wednesday's, thrilling Thursdays, fun-filled Fridays, sweetest Saturdays and special Sundays this year. Experience a great new year. Much love for 2017!

Greetings Chrissi


	60. In The Future

**In The Future**

Steve pretended that he didn't know why he had stayed so late in the office, staring at his computer, that night. When in fact the reason was Danny, his partner who was getting ready for a date. And he, Ltd. Commander Steve McGarrett did not like that.

It wasn't as if he felt possessive towards Danny, _okay maybe a little bit_ , he thought. To be truthful, when he pictured Danny's future, he could see himself beside his partner.

Steve focused back to the image in front of him, Danny's blonde hair slightly disheveled and a small smile gracing his features. Realising that although, the future he had envisioned for his partner was what he would want most in the world, that just seeing Danny happy would suffice.

He stood up and strode towards his partner, not failing to notice the confused expression playing on Danny's face. Steve casually leant in and kissed the blonde's cheek, finding that the five o'clock shadow made his lips tingle, he hesitated his lips still lingering ever so slightly on his partner's cheek until he pulled away. Noting the expressions on Danny's face, one of hope, anger or sheer confusion and Steve opened his mouth. "You look nice." And he walked away, hopefully not walking away from his future, but just delaying it ever so slightly.

Danny stood for a moment, raising his fingers to his cheek and noticing the sudden feeling that graced the bottom of his stomach, that feeling made him want to cancel his date, and he did.

That night, Detective Danny Williams favoured a Chinese takeaway in the office for a fancy meal in a restaurant. Perhaps he would go another time with his partner. His partner he could see in his future.


	61. Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?

**Are You Going To Kiss Me Or Not?**

 _kid!danny/kid!steve_

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" The blonde boy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

In front of him the six-year-old Steve McGarrett took a step back, mouth open but no words coming out. He was on the school's playground with Danny Williams just a few feet away, looking at him eagerly as the boy tapped his foot in waiting.

"Well?" Danny said, sounding more irritated than before.

"Uh, I... Why should I?" Steve challenged, finding the courage out of nowhere. It quickly disappeared when Danny looked at him as if he were stupid before sighing dramatically and throwing his hands in the air.

"Duh silly, that's what boyfriends do. And since you're my boyfriend that means you have to kiss me." The blonde boy took another step forward and Steve took one back, stuttering and searching desperately for an excuse.

He should have known asking Danny Williams to be his boyfriend was a bad idea but after he found the Valentine card and the candy the blonde boy had put in his cubby, Steve felt it was only right. Besides they played together at his house all the time, getting dirty or going on adventures in the backyard.

Steve let out a breath. "Don't you think we should wait a little bit?" He asked nervously, biting his bottom lip.

Danny put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side. "Why? I love you and you love me. And people who love each other kiss." Suddenly the blonde boy stopped and narrowed his eyes at Steve. "You do love me right?"

Steve felt his face turn red as he wrung his hands. Out of pure fear of Danny's wrath he said: "O-of course I do."

Danny beamed at him and stepped even closer. This time when he took a step back Steve collided with the wall of a building. His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears as his palms grew sweaty. Danny leaned forward with his hands clasped behind his back and his pink lips puckered, waiting.

"Danny wait. What if I don't know if I love you?"

The blonde boy froze and pulled back, studying Steve before shrugging his shoulders. "Figure it out," Danny told him.

Steve looked at him as if he were crazy. "How?" He asked desperately.

Again Danny threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "You're a fool. All you have to do is ask your heart. It always knows the answer."

This time it was Steve's turn to stare at the blonde boy. "And how do I ask my heart?"

"You just do," Danny said, "I asked mine if I was in love with you and it said yes and then I just knew." He shrugged again as if it were simple.

Sucking in a big breath Steve took a daring step forward. "Alright then, I guess I love you. But can we wait with the kiss?"

Danny frowned but nodded anyways. "Oh alright. I guess I can wait." He said before he grabbed Steve's hand and led him away from the wall towards the rest of their classmates.

From behind him Steve spoke up, his voice anxious as he picked at a loose string on his blue shirt. "Danny? Will you still love me even if I'm not ready to kiss you?"

When he said it the blonde boy turned around and his blue eyes were wide with shock. "Of course I will. Even if you don't love me I always love you." Danny paused and bit his lip. "Just don't take too long Ok?"

Steve smiled as he squeezed Danny's hand back. "I promise."


	62. Steve's First Time

**Steve's First Time**

 _rating: explicit_

 _tags: smut, nsfw_

"I... I want to know what it's like to have you inside me," Steve stuttered in a low barely audible voice.

Danny put a comforting arm around his lover, "You don't have to, babe. I know it's not your thing."

Steve was quick to reassure the blonde that it was something he had thought long and hard about and he wanted to try. "No I want to... but be gentle, Danny." he pleaded.

The blonde smiled and kissed his lover gently on the lips, running his hand down Steve's chest gently. He then got Steve to bend over on all fours before he gently tapped his throbbing cock against his lover's butt. Danny could hear Steve breathing deeply, almost as if he were preparing for a fight, psyching himself onto what was about to occur.

Danny was very wary of how Steve may react and ran both hands up and down his lover's inner thighs from behind as Steve bent over, presenting himself to the blonde. Danny moved his face forward and buried it in between Steve's muscular butt cheeks before lightly licking around his rear entrance. As he moistened the area with his tongue, poking at the hole that he was preparing to enter, Danny stroked his cock which was rock hard and ready. The blonde carefully slipped a condom on, then spat into his hand and ran the saliva over his cock, using it as lubrication. He stood upright and grabbed Steve's hips before pushing the tip of his cock against his lover's entrance.

"Ready Steve?" he enquired in a deep, warm voice. Steve didn't respond but Danny noted that he had nodded in response, the breathing growing deeper and louder in anticipation. And with that, Danny pushed through the entrance, the tip of his cock disappearing from sight.

Steve cried out as the blonde entered him. "Oh fuck," he cried out in a loud voice, punching his hand into the ground.

Danny didn't hesitate to pull out, "I'm so sorry, Steve," he said as he put one of his hands around his lover's waist from behind as if to hug him and comfort.

Steve quickly shot out, "It's okay. Keep going. I can handle the pain."

"You're sure?" Danny quizzed.

"Yeah. I'll tell you to stop if it gets too much."

Danny released his grip and went back to guiding himself back inside Steve. Again, the blonde slid the tip into Steve's love hole and this was also met with a somewhat muted cry. Danny pushed deeper inside, half of his cock was now engulfed. Steve felt every inch of the blonde's cock inside him as the pain dissipated and a sense of pleasure emerged. Danny withdrew slightly before pushing forward again, his cock pushing deeper inside. Steve was still groaning slightly and his breathing was still rather deep and loud.

Danny's thrusting gradually increased in speed, the tight grip around his cock was giving his pulsating member a great feel. The blonde finally reached a rhythm that felt comfortable and was made even more enjoyable by Steve pushing his butt back in time with his movements. The steady rhythm continued to gather momentum as his Steve's deeper breathing was replaced by fast shallow breaths for air. Danny cupped his arm around his lover as he leaned forward and rested his chest on Steve's back. Steve turned to find Danny's face next to his. The two shared a passionate kiss as the blonde continued to pump into him.

The sheer downward pressure around his cock was sending the blonde into ecstasy and Danny knew he was close. "Fuck babe," he yelled. "Fuck, I'm nearly there."

Steve didn't respond as he continued to concentrate on his breathing. The dull pain that was present to begin with was still there, but the enjoyment and sense of euphoria was masking it. Danny continued to groan as maintained the motion whilst pressing hard against his lover's back. He then used his hand to massage Steve's groin area whilst he grew even closer.

Danny then thought about how it would be great to cover Steve's muscular back in his white love juice. The thought almost sent the blonde into orgasm straight away. He pulled out of Steve's behind and ripped off the condom before he commenced tugging at his shaft. Several strokes later Danny shot his load onto Steve's back. The blonde let out a loud groan as he did this and threw his head back in pleasure.

Steve felt the warm load land on his back in multiple spots. He smiled knowing he had brought Danny to a heightened pleasure.

 ** _Happy #sexualsunday McDanno Shippers. Hope you enjoyed this 'dirty' ride._**


	63. You're Doing This Now?

**You're Doing This Now?**

 _tags: kidnapped, marriage proposal_

Danny sighs as Steve works at the ropes tying them together. He can feel the blood dripping from his partner's wrists, and knows Steve's been cut pretty badly.

"Danny."

"Yeah babe?"

"I've been thinking."

Danny has to actively prevent himself from making a sarcastic comment about that. "About what?"

"About us."

 _Oh dear_. Suddenly the ropes jerk around Danny's hands, and then fall loose. He flexes his fingers and wrists. "Anything specific about us?" He asks, trying not to let his nerves show.

There's a grunt from Steve, and Danny waits patiently. He knows better than to hurry his partner in a situation like this. Another grunt, and he can hear Steve moving around. Seeing the blonde Detective, Steve gives Danny a lopsided grin past the blood on his face, and he smiles back.

"In a manner of speaking." Steve leans forward and Danny holds still as his partner unties him completely. He's about to stand when Steve's hand on his shoulder stops him. The blonde Detective instantly holds still, waiting for instructions. So he's a little surprised when Steve slowly goes down on one knee. _What… ?_

"Danny. Will you marry me?"

Danny blinks. "What?" He can't have hardly heard that correctly.

"Marry me."

The blonde Detective's gaze flicks around the room. _Is this a Navy code or something?_ He gives his partner a searching look.

Steve sighs. "Danny. I'm asking… I'm really genuinely asking. Marry me. Be mine for ever."

It's beginning to sink in. His partner is asking him, to marry him. "Now?" Danny asks. "You're doing this now?"

Steve shrugs, still half smiling. "I'd been planning it for a while. And they unfortunately took the ring. Should I go and get it back from them?"

The blonde Detective hears the question being asked under that, and realises he hasn't given Steve an answer.

Danny licks his lips. "All right."

Steve's eyebrows lift. "Pardon?"

"Yes babe. Of course I will marry you."

Steve blinks. And then smiles. Properly this time, not the somewhat terrifying smile of earlier. He moves forward to press a kiss to Danny's mouth, and then offers him a hand up.

"I should go and get that ring then."

"You should," agrees Danny.


	64. Time For Action

**Time For Action**

 _tags: friends to lovers, pining, first kiss_

Pleasure rushed through Danny at the sight of his partner Steve on his doorstep. A soaking wet Steve who was visibly shivering, but the SEAL's face was split by a goofy smile that lit him up from the inside.

"Hi," Steve said.

"Hi." Danny grinned back. "Come in. Do you want a cup of coffee. You must be freezing."

"Yeah. Thanks, Danny."

The blonde's stomach swooped with excitement as he stood aside to let his partner in. Steve paused to take of his boots in the hallway, and Danny shamelessly ogled his arse while he did it.

"You're soaked. Do you want to borrow some dry clothes?"

"Uh… yeah, I guess that's a good idea. If you're sure?"

"Of course. And you can put the coffee maker on while I find you something to wear."

Danny rifled hastily through his drawers and pulled out some old black pants and a T-shirt. He grabbed a hoodie and some socks too, thinking Steve might need the extra layers. He found his partner lurking awkwardly in the kitchen and put the pile of clothes in his arms. "Here, you can change in the living room. It's much warmer in there. I'll bring the coffee in a few."

Danny didn't rush, wanting to give Steve time to change - tempting though it was to try and catch his partner half naked. When he thought enough time had passed, the blonde followed Steve into the living room.

To his surprise, Steve wasn't fully dressed and a flush swept over Danny's face as he stared at his partner's naked chest. A pulse of lust nearly knocked his knees out from under him. Danny's cock thickened, pushing out the front of the stretchy material of his pants. He couldn't even adjust himself because he was holding a mug in each hand.

Steve's gaze flickered down to Danny's groin. "Nice package." The SEAL gave Danny a filthy grin."

 _Fuck._

Danny was done with flirting. It was time for action. The blonde put the mugs down on the table. He approached his partner, heart hammering and his palms sticky with nerves. But Steve just smiled encouragement. The SEAL reached and hooked a finger into Danny's stretchy waistband, tugging him closer until their lips were mere inches apart.

"Hey," Steve said.

"Hey," Danny echoed, his voice a hoarse whisper.

Then Steve kissed him - or maybe he kissed Steve? Either way, their mouths met in a glorious combustion of ignited sexual tension, desire and impatience. It was messy and wonderful and things turned dirty fast when they aligned themselves just right and their erections bumped together through far too many layers of fabric.


	65. In Sickness And Health

**In Sickness And Health**

 _tags: sick fic, sick!danny, caring!steve_

Danny felt absolutely miserable.

The blonde Detective glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw it was nearly four thirty a.m. His body ached, and he had a fever and was sweating and yet he felt chilled to the bone. His stomach was cramping and there was sharp pain shooting through his abdomen. Danny felt nauseated as well, nausea that, after a moment turned into an intense desire to run to the loo and vomit into the toilet. He flung back the covers, leaving it all piled on top of Steve and made a mad dash out of their bedroom and in the direction of the loo, just barely making it in time.

Danny's mouth was still hovering over the toilet bowl when he saw the bathroom light go on above him. "You okay?" Steve asked, ending his question with a yawn.

"No," the blonde said groggily, not sure if he was going to vomit again. Danny waited a moment. "It must have been something I ate."

"You are the one who likes the shrimp lo mein at that dodgy Chinese food place," Steve said, coming into the room and kneeling down next to his husband, rubbing Danny's back. When the blonde lifted his head up again, Steve went to the sink and wetted a washcloth and brought it to his husband to wipe his mouth. "You might have food poisoning. I'll see what I can do to make things easier for you."

"Thanks babe," Danny said, wiping his mouth with the washcloth. Steve left his husband then alone as the blonde debated whether he wanted to leave the loo and go back to bed or just camp out by the toilet. The roiling in his stomach was almost enough to convince him to ask Steve to bring him a pillow and a blanket and to get through this by the toilet.

Steve came back a few minutes later, his mobile by his ear. Danny was only half listening but it appeared he was talking to a doctor. When he hung up he looked over at Danny. "There is a prescription waiting for you for bismuth subsalicylate, I'll pick that up later this morning, along with some loperamide in case you have diarrhea. And I'll stop off at the market and make sure we have broth, fruit juices, soft foods, vegetables, bananas, rice, applesauce and bread for toast. That was what the doctor recommended."

The blonde nodded weakly. Steve offered him his hand and Danny took it to get up, and he leaned into his husband before Steve helped lead him back towards the bed. God, he felt awful. Danny felt lightheaded and weak, and all he wanted to do was get back into bed and curl up and die. Steve got him into the bed and then went out of the room, and then a few minutes later he came back with a wastebin and set it next to the blonde's side of the bed. "You're going to take care of me, aren't you?"

"That was part of our marriage vows," Steve said, pressing a kiss to Danny's forehead. "In sickness and in health, remember?"

"All right," the blonde said, giving his husband a weak smile. Steve moved away from the bed and Danny shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring his roiling stomach and sense of nausea. Eventually he drifted off to sleep again. When he woke up again the blonde felt a smidge better, but not much. Danny opened his eyes and smiled at his husband. "Hey babe."

"Hey," Steve said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "here, I got your medicine if you need it and I can bring you a glass of water or juice, whatever you think you can handle. The doctor said you're supposed to replenish your fluids."

Danny nodded slightly. "All right," he said. Steve got back up off the bed, leaving their bedroom, and Danny sat up slightly and looked at the medications in his hands. The blonde knew the bismuth subsalicylate was going to taste abysmal but it would most likely help. He should probably get something to take the taste out but for now he just wanted to take the medicine so it could start working. Danny unscrewed the lid of the bottle and took a swig. Yes, he knew he should have measured it out but a guess would be good enough.

When the blonde was done Danny settled back into the bed again. Food poisoning was awful. He hoped he never had to go through this again. He felt weak and had a headache and there was still nausea to deal with, plus there was still pain in his gut. Danny honestly felt like death warmed over. If he never went through this again he'd be grateful.

A short time later Steve came in with a plate of food, consisting of two pieces of toast with light butter, a small bowl of applesauce and a banana. "Hopefully this will settle your stomach," he said.

"Thanks babe," Danny said, sitting up more. He took the plate and bowl from his husband and slowly began to eat. He didn't have much of an appetite, but it was something. He was going to make sure he kept some of the food down if it was the last thing he did.

"Would you rather have water or juice to start with?" Steve asked.

"Juice," the blonde replied.

Steve nodded. "All right." He reached over and rubbed his husband's leg lightly. "If you need anything else, let me know."

"I will," Danny said. He gave Steve a smile. "You always seem to take care of me, you know."

"I know," Steve said, giving the blonde a small grin in return. "But I do love you, and I am your husband, so you should expect it, I suppose."

"I suppose I should," Danny said. "I'll return the favour one day, I promise."

"I'll hold you to it," Steve said. He squeezed Danny's leg and then got up. "I'll be back with your juice in a moment."

The blonde nodded. "Thank you," he said. Danny watched his husband leave and then went back to the food. He was incredibly lucky to have Steve in his life, the blonde realized. And he would never, ever forget that.

ooOoo

This one's for _**thesweetpsychopath**_ on Tumblr, because she did a beautiful thing. She created the new profile picture for my own Tumblr _**steve-bangs-danny**_ and it's also the new cover of this collection.


	66. Damn, I Really Want To Fucking Kiss You

**Damn, I Really Want To Fucking Kiss You**

 _tags: friends to lovers, first kiss_

A sweet scent filled Danny's nostrils - strawberries.

Steve had picked them up from a tiny greengrocer near his house. His partner often tells him about the small shop run by a lovely elderly couple. It's the same shop who sells that honey Grace likes and Steve often brings her a glass and every time Danny thanks him, a small smile plays around Steve's mouth. And the blonde likes that smile, a little too much.

It's Danny's favourite time of the day; Kono, Chin and Grover already had left, so it's only Steve and him, just the way he likes it.

Sitting behind his desk, Danny looks up from his reports, as his partner stands in front of him, explaining the handling of some new gear. He's desperately trying to follow what Steve was saying, but all Danny can focus on is that sweet scent from the strawberries and… his partner's lips. _Damn, I really want to fucking kiss you, Steve McGarrett._

Danny must be staring at Steve, because he stops what he's saying and smiles at him. _Oh god Steve's so lovable when he smiles_ , and the corners of the blonde's lips turn up, he can't help himself.

"Do you want one?" Steve holds up a berry, balancing the top between his fingertips.

The blonde nods. He want so much more from his partner, he can't even begin to put it all into words. But he'll start with a strawberry.

Danny stands up, his feet moving in time with the thundering sound of his heartbeat that's pounding in his ears. Steve's eyes are wide, kind of amused, and Danny wants to spend the rest of his life making his partner look just like this.

The tips of Steve's shoes touch the tips of Danny's, and he can hear the way his partner's breath catches, can feel it against his face as Steve slowly exhales.

Danny plucks the berry from between Steve's fingers, and then brings it up to Steve's mouth. His partner only hesitates for a second, then wraps his lips around it and takes a bite. Danny tosses the stem to the side, and then licks away the juice it left behind on his hand.

Steve breathes his name, _Danny_ , and it's the first time the blonde ever felt like it really _belonged_ to him. It's never sounded like it meant so much. The blonde cups Steve's face in his hands, letting the pads of his thumbs skim across his partner's cheeks. The warmth of Steve's skin makes his knees feel like jelly; Danny takes a deep breath as he moves a little closer. Their lips touched for the first time. Slowly, so slowly, until Danny can't tell where he ends and Steve begins.


	67. The Painting

**The Painting**

 _tags: au, artist!danny, steve is… well steve, pov steve, anniversary, marriage proposal_

Tonight's plan was for me to pick Danny up from his gallery, and we'd head out to dinner. Today, we'd been together four years. Four amazing, hard, crazy, sometimes-fucking-trying years. The best four years of my life.

I pulled up in the alley behind the gallery and took the fire escape stairs to the upstairs office. I used my keys, and hurriedly let myself in. "Danny?" I called out, once I stepped inside. "Sorry I'm late," I explained, even though I couldn't see him. "Traffic was terrible."

He appeared from around the doorway. He smiled beautifully. Nervously. He shook his head. "It's okay," he said quietly and held out his hand. "Come with me."

He took me past his office and down the darkened stairs to the gallery below us. He walked me toward the back room, and I saw it was softly lit. But he stopped as we got to the door. He didn't say a word. He just looked at me. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on, but he stepped inside the room. He held my hand and led me in.

All the paintings that were on the walls were now gone. In the centre, toward the back wall was an easel holding a square painting. I looked at Danny, and he was nervous he even looked a little pale. I walked toward the painting. He obviously wanted me to see it.

"Is this new?" I asked. He hadn't told me he was painting something new.

He smiled. "Yes."

"Is it for me?" I asked. "Is this an anniversary gift?"

He nodded, but shrugged a little. "Do you like it?"

I looked back at the painting. It was predominantly metallic and silver, glittery, but somehow like a flat base metal. The principal shapes were circular, with spinning effects. It was extremely well done. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Danny, it's… it's extraordinary." His brow pinched, like I answered wrong. I tried again. "It's so different from your other work. It's remarkable." I looked from Danny back to the painting. "What does it mean?"

His voice was quiet now. "You tell me."

Oh. Even after all this time, I still sucked at this game. I started with the product it represented. "It's elemental. The metal, it's raw material. From the earth?" His lips twisted into a half smile. See? I really sucked at this game.

He opened his mouth, but closed it again, obviously deciding on a different thing to say. "Tell me what you see."

"Silver. Metal. Wheels, turning wheels." Yes that's it.

He smiled, but shook his head. "No, babe."

I looked back at the painting and Danny stood behind me, his forehead rested on my shoulder. "Come on, babe. You can do this," he whispered. "What do you see?"

Circles. Two joined circles. Metal circles, but they were not wheels. They were almost interlinked and looked like the symbol for eternity. Yes, the symbol for eternity! That's it! It was…

Oh, fuck.

Eternity.

Two circles.

But they were not circles.

They were rings.

Oh, fuck.

I turned to face him, and he saw that I finally got it. "Danny," my voice didn't work, my lungs had no air. "Is that…?

He nodded.

Oh, fuck. "Two rings?"

He nodded.

"Are you…"

He nodded. "Will you?"

I nodded. And he crushed me in his arms, he held me so tight, kissing my neck, my ear and my hair. "Oh, babe," he said into my neck. Then he pulled my face back and brought our foreheads together, his eyes were a piercing blue. "Will you? Marry me?"

I nodded again. "Yes. Yes, yes, God yes." He kissed me with smiling lips and tears in his eyes. "I love you, Danny Williams. Of course, I'll marry you."

He laughed, relieved and ecstatic. His face was just beaming. I imagined it matched mine. Oh my God. I was getting married.

"I'm getting married!" I said, rather stupidly.

"So am I!" he laughed.


	68. Confessions

**Confessions**

 _tags: pov steve, love confessions, friends to lovers, first kiss_

I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I had told myself all these years that I wasn't bisexuell. But being in the arms of the man that I know I had feelings for… and feeling the most happiness that I had in my life because he was touching me… I couldn't deny it.

I quickly pulled away from Danny's embrace and he looked at me quizzically, I couldn't hide the truth from the one person I loved more than anything in this world. The truth had to come out. Otherwise, I'd spend the rest of my life carrying it with me.

"Danny," I said to him, my voice barely a whisper. "I know that you probably don't want to hear this. I know you're straight but I have to be selfish right now, because I don't think that I'd ever forgive myself I didn't say this to you. The truth is, I have feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I guess I've always had feelings for you, but I just never admitted it to myself. I never realized it. Until now."

The words came out of me, and I knew that I could never take them back. Those few sentences would alter the course of our relationship forever. My heart sank. Danny looked at me, and didn't say anything for a few moments. I couldn't read what he was thinking. A part of me was afraid that he'd get mad and leave. What he said next really surprised me.

"I know," Danny said to me, smiling a little. "I've always known."

"What?" I asked, confused."How did you know? I didn't even know!"

Danny shrugged and laughed a little. "Dude, I see the way that women look at you. If you wanted, you can get a lot of them. But here you are, day after day hanging out with me. I'm the first person you talk to in the morning, and the last person you talk to at night. It was pretty obvious."

I was getting a little mad then. He had known this whole time? "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

Danny looked embarrassed then. I could see that his cheeks were turning a little red. "Well because. I-" he trailed off, and looked away.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I know that I'm straight. Well, I think I'm straight. But we hang out so much. So very much. And you're a really, really good friend. Like, you're always there for me. And sometimes it gets confusing. And sometimes I want to do something," Danny said.

Now I was really confused. "Do something?" I asked. "Like what?"

Danny didn't answer me. Instead, he looked directly at me, pulled me closer to him, and he kissed me right on the lips. I was surprised, and I froze. But he started kissing me more, and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. I couldn't believe this was happening. My heart did cartwheels in my chest.

Danny pulled away from me. "I'd been wanting to try that with you for a long time now," he said.

I tried to catch my breath. "I've been wanting you to try that for a long time also," I told him.

Before I could say more, Danny pulled me closer to him again, and started kissing me passionately. I was in heaven.


	69. Be My Valentine

**Be My Valentine**

 _tags: valentine's day, friends to lovers, first kiss_

Danny let out a loud heavy sigh as he stepped into his dark bedroom; it had been yet another long day at work. However that was not relevant at the moment, because the only thing that was going through the blonde Detective's head, was that he once again was alone on Valentine's Day.

He took out an old grey t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants from his closet, but before pulling the sweatpants on he changed his mind and left them on the bed. _What was the point of wearing pants if no one would be seeing him anyway?_

Twenty minutes later someone rang on his doorbell. Frowning Danny got up from the couch, putting his beer bottle on the table before heading for the door. _Of course he knows exactly who it is._ The blonde looked into the peephole and saw the very familiar face of Steve McGarrett. Taking a deep breath Danny opened the door.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

It took his partner a good couple of seconds to reply, because Steve was too busy staring at the blonde. Danny looked down at himself and realized that he still wasn't wearing any pants and his shirt wasn't exactly leaving much to anyone's imagination. A blush crept up his cheeks, but he tried to act cool about it.

"Can I come in?" Steve asked his voice hoarse as he looked into Danny's eyes again.

"Why?"

Steve's lips twitched and one side curled up in a half-smile. Danny stared at him before finally moving out of the way, allowing his partner to step inside. When he passed the blonde, he turned his whole body around, which made Danny realize that he was holding something behind his back.

"So what are you doing here?" Danny asked as he closed the door.

Steve let out a breath and took a step forward. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me," he told Danny softly. "It's still Valentine's Day, so I'm not too late with this," he said, finally revealing a single red rose from behind his back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Danny!"

Steve held the rose up for Danny and the blonde inhaled sharply. "You… you didn't have to," he stammered, and his heart was beating so quickly he thought it was likely Steve could see it through his chest.

"I did… and I would have asked you for dinner, but I thought that maybe it would make you feel uncomfortable."

"Why would I feel uncomfortable about going on a date with you?" The blonde asked. Then he caught up on what he'd said. "Not that dinner with you has to be a _date_ ," Danny clarified. "I mean it's perfectly normal for two persons to go out to dinner on Valentine's Day together in a completely platonic way. Especially if they are workmates and friends, which we are.

"Danny, stop!" Steve said. The blonde closed his eyes, cursing himself for not just shutting up. When he opened them, he noticed that Steve was smiling at him. A minute passed, but it felt like a year. "It's only a few minutes til midnight," Steve told him, putting the rose down on the kitchen counter. He walked toward the blonde slowly and reflexively Danny stepped back just as slow until his back hit the wall. Steve smiled at him, never taking his eyes off of Danny.

"Will you be my Valentine, Danny Williams?" Steve asked, his voice only a whisper in the blonde's ear as his hands fell to Danny's waist.

"Yes," Danny found himself whispering back and the next thing he knew they were dancing. His hands were on Steve's shoulders and his partner's hands rested on his hips as they moved slowly. Danny still couldn't tell if it was a dream, or if it was all real.

Steve chuckled, "Me either," he told Danny and the blonde figured he must have said it out loud. "Forgive me Danny; I've been so damn stubborn and oblivious about my feelings for you. It's taken me so long to figure out that through everything, you've always been there for me. I hope it's not too late."

"Steve," Danny finally said, looking at him. Now he understood the change in his partner's behaviour lately. Steve had been acting strange for a couple of weeks now. Looking at him for a moment too long sometimes and touching his arm a lot more than usual, were just two examples.

"Danny?" The blonde looked at him again and noticed the look of desperation in his partner's eyes. Danny hadn't said anything yet, and he didn't intend to either. Instead he pulled Steve closer and sealed their lips together. His partner responded by pressing his lips against Danny's with the equal amount of emotions. The blonde stepped forward, trying to get as much contact with Steve as possible and felt goose bumps appear on his skin as his partner's hands moved under his shirt to his lower back, where Steve's thumbs then drew small circles.

They pulled apart, both breathless and high from whatever emotion they were both afraid to voice out aloud. Their foreheads were touching and Steve reached for Danny's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Danny," Steve whispered again, pressing a softly kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, babe." Danny smiled happily, seeing that his partner doing the same.

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day my lovely McDanno Shippers!**_


	70. I've Waited So Long For This

**I've Waited So Long For This**

 _Just a little drabble to 'spice up' your Sunday!_

Steve led Danny into the bedroom and gently closed the door. Standing behind the blonde, Steve reached around him and began unbutton his shirt and murmured, "I've waited so long for this."

Danny caught his hands and turned to face him. "Yeah babe, me, too."

Then Danny kissed Steve hungrily, pressing him back against the door, hands eager as they tugged his shirt up to smooth over his solid abs. They dipped down, plucking at the button on Steve's cargo pants, then unzipping his fly and spread it wide to delve inside. As their kiss deepened, Danny's hands eased down over the front of Steve's briefs, massaging, kneading, hardening softened flesh, stiffening, thickening, awakening it.

Steve moaned into Danny and finished unbuttoning the blonde's shirt, then pushed it off his shoulders, down and away. With a shrug Danny let it fall to the floor, then Steve was pulling his undershirt up, eager to have that obstacle out of the way, too. Danny stepped back, breaking their kiss, to pull it over his head. Steve took a moment to strip out of his shirt, as well.

There was a mad dance as they both wriggled out of their pants, kicked off their shoes, stepped out of their socks, and then met again on the bed in a glorious press of naked flesh, bare skin on skin, dappled and golden in the lamplight.


	71. His Worst Mistake

**His Worst Mistake**

 _tags: whump!danny, angst with a happy ending, friends to lovers, first kiss_

The case had gone well; they knew who the murderer was, just needing the last proof to put him behind bars for a very long time. But Steve had messed up, he'd been boasting because he'd solved the case as quick as he had, and Danny had truthfully pointed out that it technically wasn't solved yet, not until Dmitri Melnikov was locked up, and that technically he had been the one to find the final clue. They had argued and Danny had left, given Steve a sad disappointed look, and the SEAL hadn't followed him. That was the worst mistake he'd ever made.

Steve was standing in front of Dmitri Melnikov now, the man they'd been after, suspected of laundering money, and shipping off drugs. "So Commander McGarrett, you figured it out did you," said the man in question with a smile plastered on his face, somehow it unnerved Steve, but he couldn't think why. The SEAL knew Melnikov would be arrested in say fifteen minutes; Chin, Kono and half of the HPD were on their way, and even though Melnikov had a gun pointed at him, the SEAL knew he would have no trouble getting out of the way when the backup stormed through the doors.

"So tell me Commander McGarrett, was it you or your sidekick who figured it out?" the man asked, laughing hauntingly at the confused expression quickly fading from Steve's face. "He's very insightful your partner," he said the word with so much disdain, his hiss sending a shiver down Steve's spine. They were in Melnikov's office, and the man moved to his desk, pressing a button on his keyboard, revealing a big screen TV.

The scream of pain that erupted from the speakers sent chills through the SEAL's blood. "He's much cleverer than I thought him to be you know, and much more loyal as well, he never gave anything up, no matter what I did to him, it's a shame really, that skin, ruined forever." Steve took a deep breath, watching Melnikov cutting into the skin of his partner Danny Williams. He was on a table, bound on hands and feet, facing down, and his back already bloody and so full of scars they seemed to never end. "He did turn out to be boring after a while, his screams stopped, then there was only crying, I threw him out, threw him out like a piece of garbage." As Melnikov spoke he'd turned off the screen, and before Steve could respond Chin and Kono came running through the door, guns pointing at Melnikov.

The SEAL was out the room before either could ask what was going on, and Steve could hear Melnikov's cold empty laugh following him out of the building. He didn't know where to go; he had no clue as to where Danny could be. The words – _thrown out like garbage_ – running through his head and mind like a poison. Steve ran, he ran through alleys, ran as far and as hard as he could. He almost collapsed, stopping and leaning against a wall, he called Grover. "I'm already on it, I have Chin and Kono coming for you," Grover hung up, and not five seconds later a car parked on the street in front of the SEAL.

Steve slipped in, staring into the faces of Chin and Kono, he groaned, having no interest in explaining what had happened when he had no idea if Danny was dead or alive. To the SEAL's surprise neither of them spoke, they just sat in silence as they drove to the HPD headquarter.

ooOoo

Steve slumped down into a chair and closed his eyes, pictures of Danny flashing through his mind; the look of disappointment he'd given him the last time he'd seen his partner, and the horrible picture of Danny lying dead and broken somewhere in Honolulu, and he was absolutely unable to do anything. Steve didn't know how long he was sitting in his office, as a voice cut through the door, "We found him." His eyes snapped open, watching as Chin, Kono and Grover got up from their seats, following close behind as they all left the HPD Headquarter to rescue Danny.

Steve stormed out as the first, pushing his way through the police. Danny was on his stomach like he'd been in the video, the SEAL could hear his partner's faint breathing, but his eyes were a horror Steve wished he'd never seen, they were dead, cold, and broken.

ooOoo

Danny was moved to a sanatorium, and Steve was informed by Chin, and basically everyone that he was healing, the life slowly returning to his partner's eyes. Steve hadn't gone to see him. The SEAL refused to admit it was because he was scared, he even refused to admit it to himself, stubborn as he was.

It had been over a month since he'd been found, and Steve knew Danny was coming home, he also knew his partner would be mad at him, disappointed, and that he'd most likely never see him ever again, the SEAL understood. Steve found himself stunned when he walked out from his bedroom, scratching his head, a yawn threatening to emerge. Danny was sitting silently on his couch, patiently waiting for him, and the SEAL found himself wondering for just how long he'd been there.

"I know why you didn't come to see me Steve and I just wanted to tell you that this is not your fault, I don't blame you, I never will." Danny gotten up from his spot on the couch, and was halfway to the door. "I heard there's an interesting new case…," the blonde didn't get to finish his sentence; he was silenced by Steve crashing his lips to his. The SEAL had chosen not to think, chosen to simply act, act on his feelings, and do what he truly wanted to do, what he'd wanted to do for far longer than he'd like to admit.

Steve knew Danny could see him in a way none other could, but it always surprised the SEAL just how insightful his partner was, and the fact that Danny didn't linger, that he didn't expect a response from him, was enough for Steve to finally admit it, to finally admit that he loved Danny Williams, to finally admit that he had been scared.

"I'm not happy to admit I have feelings Danny, you know this; you also know you're the only one I've ever done so to. Move in with me, I've been an ass to you I know that, and you have no idea how much I regret for letting you go that day. You see me Danny, and you might think I'm asking you to move in with me because I'm scared of letting you go, which is partly true. But it's mostly because I simply can't keep denying myself, denying that I do love you, that I want a life with you."

Steve had been looking to the floor, worrying his hands, but when he raised his sight to Danny, he was met with a smile. Danny knew, he extended his hand to Steve, allowing him to make his own choice, the SEAL took it, and he pulled Danny to him.

The kiss was slow, experimental almost, and Steve catalogued every little piece of it, revelling in the fact of knowing that he could now do this whenever he wanted, to just pull him into his arms and kiss him, his Danny.


	72. Let Me Take Care Of You

**Let Me Take Care Of You**

 _After a fire broke out in Danny's apartment complex, Steve takes care of him_

Danny had never resented wearing so little to bed in his life. He was sat on the stairs to his apartment, shivering with the cold, while fireman and paramedics ran riot around him. A small kitchen fire had spread in the apartment next to his and the flames were roaring across the entire floor. According to a paramedic, he was lucky; there had been minimal smoke inhalation, he had only suffered only minor burns and his apartment had only been partially damaged.

The blonde Detective had been asleep when the fire started - images of sleeping people suffocating on smoke and carbon monoxide fumes invaded his brain every time he thought of it, making him panic and breathe a little deeper - but the noise and frantic knocking on his door had woke him up. His next door neighbour, an elderly woman called Martha, had made sure to wake him up before leaving, for which Danny was incredibly thankful. There were a couple of burns on his arm from where he had scraped past a metal doorknob on the way out, but other than that, he was unscathed.

The second Danny got the all clear from a paramedic, he sent a text to his partner Steve, asking him if he wouldn't mind picking him up. The blonde tucked his knees under his chin, wishing he had asked his partner to bring a blanket. Sleeping in a pair of boxers and a thin shirt seemed like a great idea when his apartment was so warm, but now he was sat outside in a chilly breeze, and he thought he might actually get hypothermia if Steve didn't get him stat.

"Danny!?" His partner's voice made him lift his head up, and he saw Steve searching for him frantically through the crowd. When he reached Danny, Steve cupped the blonde's face, angling it upwards to get a better look. "Danny, you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You didn't get burned?"

"Steve, really…"

"You're not having any trouble breathing?"

"Steven!" Danny yelled. "Not that I don't appreciate your concern, but I got out before it got too bad. I've got one small burn on my arm, but I can barely feel it. Please, just tell me you have a blanket or something in your car."

Steve seemed to actually see Danny for the first time, rather than just firing random questions. His hands dropped from the blonde's face to his arms, and he smiled apologetically. He rubbed the man's arms to warm him up, but withdrew when Danny winced as he put pressure on his burn.

Shrugging off his shirt, Steve wrapped it around Danny's shoulders, and kept an arm around him as he walked him to the car. The blonde was genuinely touched by his partner's concern, the way he held the car door open for him, turned on the heating when they were inside, and kept a hand on his bare thigh in strange attempt to keep him warm, or offer comfort.

Danny was trying so hard to ignore the hand on his leg, so incredibly warm on his cold skin, that he didn't notice the car stopped at Steve's house.

ooOoo

Ten minutes later, the blonde was sat with his feet curled underneath him on Steve's couch, wearing a pair of his partner's pyjama bottoms and one of his shirts. A fleece blanket was thrown over his shoulders and a hot cup of coffee placed in his hand.

Steve joined him on the couch, "Warming up?"

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "you know, this is all too much, I'm fine."

Steve glanced down, in something that looked curiously like nervousness. "The thing about shock is that you don't feel it until you let go. It's why people have panic attacks after the fact, why they don't feel pain until they're in the back of the ambulance." Steve paused, taking a deep breath. "I thought I was fine, when I came back from the last mission, but after a few days I woke up in a puddle of my own sweat, breathing heavily and heartbeat quickened."

Danny instinctively put his hand on his partner's arm. "I got a small burn on my arm, in a fire that barely touched me. Don't compare to risking your life."

"It doesn't matter," Steve shook his head vehemently, "because you feel fine now but one night you will wake up to the sound of a car alarm, or you'll be too hot under the covers, and suddenly you won't be able to breathe or think and all you want to do is curl up and pass out." Danny opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Just know, that if you wake up tonight for whatever reason, you know where my bedroom is. No matter what time it is, knock on my door and we'll fix this Danny, okay?"

The blonde stared at his partner, panic setting in because he knew Steve was right. Of course Danny knows the science behind shock and panic attacks, but hearing Steve say it gave it a gravity that it had previously lacked.

ooOoo

Danny didn't know what woke him up. All he knew, was that it was 3:15 am, his chest was tight, his forehead damp and God, he needed Steve.

 _"_ _You know where my bedroom is… knock on my door and we'll fix this…"_

Steve's words came to him with striking clarity, and the blonde ripped the bedcover off of him like it was made of battery acid. One hand on his chest, trying to steady his breathing, he kept his free hand on the wall to stop his legs from giving up.

Making it out of the door, his lungs aching as they struggled to take in the air they needed. Danny was slowly crossing the hall, knocking on Steve's bedroom door. It took a matter of seconds for it to open, and his partner stood, confusion turning to concern very quickly on his face. Steve grabbed Danny, pulling him inside, quickly turning on the light. The sudden brightness left white spots in the blonde's vision, but Steve put an arm around him, pressing him to his body. One hand came between them, and at first Danny thought he was pushing him away, but the arm around his back held him firm. Steve applied pressure to Danny's chest, just above his heart, until his breathing returned to normal and his body stopped shaking.

Even after his panic attack subsided, Steve held Danny to him. The blonde rested his head in the curve of his partner's neck, allowing himself to enjoy the weight of Steve's arms around him, as if he held him together.

"Better?"

Danny nodded. "Sorry about that…"

"Don't be." Steve said firmly.

"Thank you, though."

Danny tried to pull away to go back to his room, but his partner's grip on him didn't falter. When he looked at Steve, he tilted his head at the blonde in a way that suggested he wasn't allowed to leave.

"Danny," Steve whispered, "let me take care of you."

The blonde said nothing, knowing full well that it wouldn't change Steve's mind even if he did. Looking smug at his victory, his partner flicked the lights off, and led Danny to his bed wordlessly. Once he was sure Danny was under the covers, Steve climbed in next to him. The blonde wasn't sure if his heart had been pumping faster during his panic attack or in that moment. Feeling Steve's weight next to him, Danny closed his eyes, pretending to ignore the fingers, tracing soft lines up and down his arms until he fell back into sleep.


	73. Danny's Pain

**Danny's Pain**

Steve's 'Welcome Home' party was already in full swing and a secret smile played around Danny's lips, thinking of his partner who was a little bit late to join them. The sound of his phone brings Danny back from his thoughts, "Detective Williams?" the voice over the phone asked when he picked up.

"Yeah that's me. Who is this?" Danny asked confused.

"It's Ensign Miller. I'm sorry to inform you but Commander McGarrett was in an accident near the base-"

"What?" Danny cut him off. "No, no, no. Where is he?" The blonde's voice rose and the pain in it were clearly noticeable. "Is he-," Danny's voice broke. He couldn't even imagine his life without his partner in it. "Is he alive?"

"I don't know Detective Williams, I saw him only for a moment but if Commander McGarrett is alive, he won't be for long. I'm sorry Sir."

"NO!" Danny screamed and threw his phone against the wall and time seemed to stop at that moment. Everything was in slow motion and he was unable to move, unable to do anything. He could hear Crace sob and Kono was trying to comfort her, while Max and Grover looking worried and afraid at him. Despite the heaviness in the air and paralyzed muscles, Danny pushed himself to move. If Steve was still alive but dying slowly the last he could do is say goodbye to his partner, but if he's dead already he could say goodbye to his lifeless body, wishing Steve's soul would find peace and happiness wherever it was going to.

 _"Don't bury him yet. He's not dead, Steve can't be dead."_

Time finally started ticking again and Danny was able to move. He jumped up and ran off to Steve leaving a worried Grace, Kono, Max and Grover behind.

He got there faster than he expected, which was probably because he drove faster than ever in his life, and there was quite the scene unfolding. Danny saw two Humvees, one its front side smashed and the other flipped over, windows crushed, metal was bent and it was almost unrecognizable. Danny also saw a stretcher with a black bag being pulled to the mortuary van and he completely lost it.

"No! Please No!" The blonde pushed past the MP but they caught him and tried to stop him from going to the mortuary van.

"Sir you are not allowed back here-"

"Let go of me! I have to-, let me say goodbye to him! Please just-, "Danny yelled, his voice feral. "Please I need to see him. I have to tell him something." But the hands holding him back, didn't release him. "STEVE. I LOVE YOU!"

He realized the MP's aren't going to let go of him, so he just screamed to him, for him. He hoped Steve would hear him. _"He is dead,"_ Danny thought, _"of course he can't hear you"_ Tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks. "I love you so much; I will always love you, Steve. I will never forget you, never." Danny whispered and brushed off the MP's hands and walked away.

ooOoo

Danny's vision was blurred because of the tears in his eyes and he almost had an accident himself as he drove home. When he finally were at his apartment, the blonde fell on the floor, not caring that Grace, Kono and Max and Grover were still worried what has happened. He started crying again, this time the screams were present.

"Danno-," Grace crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone. Steve's gone. I have so much to say to him. I need him. I can't take this pain, I just can't."

"Danno, what are you talking about?" Just as Grace asked him, there was a knock and the door opened.

Chin rushed over to Danny when he saw the blonde on the floor screaming and crying. "Hey man, are you okay? I was just there." Chin helped him up and the blonde heavily breathes in.

"I couldn't save him, when I came there it was already too late. I couldn't save him, I'm sorry. I should have told Steve how I felt about him."

"What are you talking about?" Chin stepped back and looked at Danny confused. "Steve's not dead. He is pretty banged up, and he was dead for a few seconds, but now he's alive and in the Tripler Army Medical Center."

"Wha- What? Don't mess with me Chin. Steve's dead. I saw him, I saw him in a freaking body bag!"

"No Danny, Steve is alive. You most likely saw the other passenger of the Humvee, he's the only one dead. Steve is alive! I would never joke about something like this."

Danny felt the weight of the world lifted off of his shoulders and the blonde let out the breath he was probably holding since he saw the dark hair strand in a body bag. He was never as grateful for anything in his life as he was grateful now, that the love of his life was alive.

"Now that you are finally ready to accept your feelings, go to the hospital and tell Steve how you feel. Tell Steve how you felt when you thought he was dead. Tell him everything." Kono suggested with a nod towards Danny.

"I will, trust me. I will." The blonde smiled, wiped away the tears and made his way to the Tripler Army Medical Center.

ooOoo

Steve was there, lying in the hospital bed with bruises and cuts on his face. A small and weak smile playing on the SEAL's lips as he saw Danny enter the room. Steve was there, hurt and bruised but he was alive. That's all that mattered.

"Never do this to me again Steve!" The blonde walked over and nuzzles his head in the crook of his partner's neck, "Never!" Danny held him close while he told Steve everything he was feeling towards him. "I love you. I truly love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Danny."


	74. A Colourful Choice

**A Colorful Choice**

"You know babe, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to get rid of me." Danny loudly said as he walked up to the closed bathroom door.

Damn, how did he get himself into this mess? There are only a few gray hairs that Steve wanted to dye and this though, this is what he got for thinking more was better. "Are you sure I can't just meet you at MAI TAI'S?" The SEAL yelled back from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Nope, I'm already here Steve, what's going on? I'm starting to worry."

"Alright, but you have to promise not to laugh," Steve replied reluctantly opened the door.

The SEAL was met by complete silence. Steve finally opened his eyes to see Danny biting his lips, trying not to laugh. The blonde slowly reached out to run his fingers through his partner's newly dyed hair and said while he chuckles, "Well babe… I love blue."


	75. Mad

**Mad**

Danny stood across the room. He had his back to the wall, his arms folded across his chest. From where he sat on the couch, Steve threw his partner a smirk, knowing that alone would piss Danny off. "You're mad at me."

Danny kept his hard gaze locked on Steve's chest. "I'm not mad."

"Screw that, Danny. You've been mad at me since the raid on that house on Maui. Like it was my fault."

"You got shot. Twice."

"I didn't _ask_ the guy to shoot me."

Danny made eye contact with his partner, "You might as well have. You went at him like you had no training at all."

Steve sat up with a jolt. "Are you calling me a shitty SEAL?"

"No. I'm calling you a reckless one."

"I know you don't mean that." Steve sighed in frustration. It hadn't been his abilities - or lack thereof - that had been gotten him injured. It was the asshole homeowner and his brother who'd fired on them as they were attempting to execute a search warrant. He got off the couch and went to stand in front of Danny. "Just like I knew in that house you'd have my back. Like always."

Danny met Steve's gaze again and snorted out a laugh. He didn't let up on the tense posture, though. "You always think you know everything."

Steve let out his own terse laugh before he returned to the more serious expression. Maybe to serious, but somewhere deep inside, there was a part of him that ached to hear Danny say the words. "Just admit it. You're pissed about the shooting because it freaked you out." He jabbed a finger at Danny's chest. "Because you're in love with me."

Danny's lips parted. He sucked in a shallow, audible breath. That was enough of reaction for Steve. He reached for Danny and cupped his cheek, then drew him forward until they were kissing, their mouths and tongues and bodies coming together slowly, tenderly, all of Danny pressing into him, focused on him with that usual intensity of his. Shit, Steve would never tire of kissing this man.

When they finally parted, Danny fell back against the wall. "God you're infuriating." He smiled with a softness Steve had rarely seen from him in the past few months. "And you're right. About everything. So don't ever get your ass shot again."

"Deal." Steve gripped Danny by the waistband of his pants and tugged until he was in his arms again.


	76. Try To Make It Work

**Try To Make It Work**

Steve was kissing him. Months and months of on and off, hot and cold, does he or doesn't he love him - and now it's happening, he was kissing Danny.

It wasn't that the blonde wasn't enjoying it, at least on some level. It was up there among the best kisses of Danny's life, but this was Steve. And why was the SEAL kissing him? Because Danny had decided that enough was enough and that he needed to get out and go on dates again. Because he had decided he was done waiting for Steve to decide that the time was right for them. Because he'd actually met a woman in a coffee shop who seemed nice and funny and intelligent. Susan had asked him to dinner, and he had agreed.

And, in the Five-0 headquarters, on the afternoon before his date, when he had told Steve that he had plans for the evening, his reaction was - well, Danny couldn't say it was surprising, exactly; the blonde wasn't blind to how Steve responded to him. But that the SEAL decided to express his response to the blonde's news by kissing him was unexpected.

When Danny had imagined his response, he'd pictured him bottling it up, gritting his teeth, and maybe making a few snide remarks in the following week. Instead, the SEAL tilted his head and frowned, his brow furrowed. Danny had turned away, unwilling to deal with him at that moment. Had Steve really expected him to just wait forever?

Steve's hand landed on the blonde's shoulder, and Danny turned with a slight roll of his eyes, accepting that he'd have to hear him out and then tell him to mind his own business, if necessary. And then the SEAL was kissing him. It was amazing, breathtaking… but it was too much, too far, too fast. Danny pulled back, pulled away - and then turned back, looking stern.

"No, Steve. That's not how this is going to work. You don't get to suddenly decide to kiss me, to - what, stake a claim on me - just because someone else showed interest. I'm not a toy you can pick up off the shelf whenever you see someone else reaching for it."

"That's not what I-" Steve started. At Danny's frown, however, he had sense enough to stop, to look ashamed, to look down and backtrack. After a moment, he sighed and said, "It's too late for us, then?" He sounded miserable, but resigned.

At that, Danny softened and took a step back toward the SEAL. "No. Steve, it's not too late. But you can't just decide to kiss me in order to keep me from dating. Either you have feelings for me and we need to talk, or you don't, and you need to let me do my own thing, without any interference."

Steve took a deep breath. "I do have feelings for you… but…"

"But it's complicated. I get it. And that's fine. The question is, though, whether you want to try to make it work, or whether you want to keep yourself at arm's length for some indeterminate period until you think the time is right. Because if it's the latter, then I'm going to go on dates, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

At that, Steve's eyes met his with an intensity that made Danny's heart skip a beat. "I want to try to make it work."

The blonde looked at the SEAL for a moment, without moving or responding - and then nodded and reached for his phone, turning away again. " _Hi, Susan. I'm so sorry; something's come up at work, and I'm going to have to cancel… Yes, another time, maybe. Okay; thanks!"_

As Danny hung up and turned around, the blonde found himself wrapped in Steve's arms again, and this time, he didn't pull away.


	77. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

"Steve," Danny whispered. The blonde was standing closer now. He almost breathed the words. "Don't push me away." The SEAL didn't reply in words, but he shook his head just a fraction. Danny could see the rise and fall of his partner's chest as Steve took nervous breaths. But he didn't move away, so the blonde slowly brushed his hand up Steve's arm. "Is this okay?" Danny whispered. Steve nodded. Danny moved his feet in a little closer to his partner's, bringing their bodies even closer, and his other hand touched the SEAL's other arm. "Is this okay?" Steve nodded again.

The blonde licked his lips. He wanted to kiss Steve. He wanted to know what his partner's lips felt like, what he tasted like. "Steve," Danny murmured, "can I kiss you?" His partner swallowed hard, and after a long second, Steve nodded. Danny slid both hands up the SEAL's arms to his neck and jaw, cradling Steve's face and lifting his chin and oh so slowly, Danny's eyes fluttered close as he leaned in to kiss his partner.

"Oh!" Grace cried out from beside the two in the kitchen. She had a basket of washing in her hands. Danny and Steve took a reflexive step back from each other, and Danny found himself smiling at Grace's awkwardness. The girl still had the basket of laundry in her hands but was now facing the fridge. "Oh, crap," Grace said. "I ruined it, didn't I? Shit, shit, shit" I'm sorry."

Her father laughed. "It's okay monkey."

"No, it's not okay," Grace said quickly, and started backing out of the room. "I' sorry. I just walked in. I wasn't even concentrating on where I was going, then I was right there and you were just about to… oh God, I'm so embarrassed." She mouthed _I'm sorry, I'm sorry_ as she continued to walk backward out of the kitchen, and with a final apologetic cringe, she was gone.

Danny then stepped right in front of his partner again, cupped Steve's face in his hands and kissed him. The SEAL froze for the briefest of moments, but when Danny moved his lips against his, Steve relented and started to kiss the blonde back. It was a soft first kiss, gentle and slow. Steve's lips were warm and wet and his hands found the blonde's sides. Danny didn't move to deepen the kiss, but he held his partner's face and moved their lips, keeping it sweet.

It took Danny's breath away.


	78. The Crash

**The Crash**

 _Danny and Steve go climbing with some of Steve's SEAL comrades, when something happens._

Danny glanced upwards, and wished he hadn't. He saw Steve slip. The SEAL regained his balance, but the sickening lurch of his body, all the weight suddenly on one arm, was frightening. There was silence for a moment. Danny reached up to the next hold. Then the silence in the valley was broken by a terrible sound. "Nooooo!"

It was Steve. Slipping again, he fell, this time. Danny looked up in time to see his partner's body flying down the rope at an uncanny speed, gaining momentum as it went. The SEAL and his comrade, Chris, had secured the rope as they went, but one of the securing clasps ripped out as Steve fell, and went clattering down. He fell twenty feet to a ledge. The hollow thud of his body on the stone was sickening. Danny felt his stomach heave.

"No!" A cry rang out, and only later did Danny realise that it was his own voice. "Joe!" The blonde was shouting at the man who looked lost, staring at Steve's broken body as if he had been struck. "Joe! Danny succeeded in making him look down. "Come down. Someone has to go down to the ledge.

Joe nodded, and started climbing down. Danny gestured to his own climbing partner, Peter. "Can we climb to the ledge?"

"No."

"Right. We go down, then. We need to call an ambulance. We can't move him if his neck is broken."

"Alex is a paramedic." Danny's climbing partner nodded at a lean, red-haired man, who was already on his way to the ledge.

"He doesn't have any supplies with him, though."

"No." Peter admitted. He was already starting to climb down.

"We need to get to the lower ledge. I'll call the ambulance from there."

Danny and Peter reached the ledge after five minutes. There, balancing and trying to remember that he was wearing a harness, the blonde Detective reached his pack and called the ambulance.

At the ledge, Alex was already checking the supine figure lying there. Looking up, Danny felt his heart race. "His neck isn't broken." Alex called down, relief lightening his words. Everyone breathed out, a collective sigh of relief.

"Good." Danny called back. "What is broken?"

"His shoulder and his right leg."

"Can you secure them?"

"Kind of."

"Do it. Then Joe can lower him down."

* * *

"Almost there." The blonde nodded to his climbing partner, looking down at the distant ground below. Peter grunted in agreement and they resumed their climb.

Forty minutes later, they were on the ground. Joe, Alex, and Chris were lowering Steve. It was slow work, and they were about thirty feet off the ground. From here, Danny could see his partner. He was clearly unconscious, his head hanging lifeless forward onto his chest.

The blonde blinked, amazed to feel tears running down his face. "Please." Danny whispered. "Please. Live."

Ten more minutes, and Steve was on the ground. Danny, free of harness and climbing gear, ran to his partner. He felt over his skull, his face, his shoulder. He could feel the ugly jagged break, and smell the blood where a shard of bone protruded from the shoulder.

Danny looked away. But he did not leave Steve's side. "It's all right. It's all right." It was his own voice, repeating the words as he stroked his partner's hair.

The medics from the ambulance were gathering. One of them tried to move Danny away while they set up a drip, lifted Steve onto the stretcher. The blonde did not move. The medic who had been trying to move him raised his eyebrows. Then shrugged. "You can ride with him in the back."

"Good."

The rest of the climbers stood back as Steve was lifted on the stretcher and carried to the ambulance. Danny followed them as they raised the stretcher into the van and shut the doors. Then they were off, back to town and the hospital.

* * *

On the bed, Steve was unconscious, skin pale and hair wet with sweat and blood. Danny sat beside his partner. In his two hands the blonde cradled one of Steve's. "Stay with me."

* * *

Pain. Waves of it, rising and falling in the head like waves on the sea. Steve felt himself carried on waves of pulsing, pounding pain, more frightening and debilitating than anything he had experienced before. He tried to open his eyes. The light hurt. He shut them again. "Where…?" The SEAL felt himself drifting out of consciousness again even as his mouth framed the question.

Ten minutes later and he felt the pain lessen. Something cool touched his forehead, relieving the pounding ache. Steve tried to move his arm, but the shoulder burned as if it was on fire. He moved the left arm instead. Squeezed his hand shut. Felt something there; something warm. Someone else's hand.

He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blonde hair. The skin beneath was pale, and Steve blinked to focus. Then his eyes met two blue ones. _"Danny?"_ His voice was thin and strained, but the incredulity in it was obvious. Speaking hurt too, and Steve leaned back on the pillow, already feeling exhausted.

"Steve. It's me." Danny's voice was light with relief. It sounded as if the blonde had been crying.

Danny, crying? Over him? What had happened? "Where…" Steve tried again.

"You're at Queen's Medical Center." The blonde replied to his partner's question. "You fell." He paused. "You broke a shoulder and a leg, and hit your head really bad. But you'll be all right." Danny gripped Steve's hand again. The SEAL felt his heart melt with joy of that, even as he struggled to remember the events Danny described. "And," the blonde was continuing, "how could you risk your life like that? Don't you realise that people care about you?" There it was again. Danny was crying, his voice harsh and angry, and full of feeling. And scolding.

Steve groaned, weakly, and then coughed. "There. It's okay." Danny was moving the pillows, supporting his partner's head as he coughed.

What had happened? Steve shook his head and winced. "How long…?" He asked, feeling exhausted.

"Two weeks." Danny nodded. He sounded grim. "But," and Steve could hear him smiling now, "I will certainly be coming in here to visit you every day. You can't really expect me to leave you to your own devices, can you?"

Steve laughed. It hurt, but he did not mind. Just then, everything was absolutely wonderful.


	79. Hope

**Hope**

 _tags: whump!danny, angst with a happy ending_

"Get out of there, Danny."

"Alright." The blonde Detective hung up the phone and started to turn back towards the road. But then a sinking feeling hit Danny hard in the gut and he felt a cool chill creep up his spine. He took out his gun and turned back towards the warehouse with every nerve suddenly on edge and crept forward into the darkness. He stopped at the back corner, aiming his gun towards the sky and took a deep breath before peeking around the wall of the warehouse.

A tall man moved around efficiently in the semi-darkness, more intent on what he was doing than on any concern that he might be interrupted. Danny took one more deep breath to prepare himself before stepping out to aim at the suspect.

"Five-0! Don't move or I'll shoot!" The suspect froze quite calmly and slowly raised his hands, a phone in his right one. Danny leveled his gun on the man and approached him slowly. "Put your phone down very gently," the blonde Detective ordered.

"Alright, Detective." The man said, in an unshakably voice. "I'll put it down. How about right here on this crate in front of me?"

"That's fine."

The suspect lowered it slowly to sit it on the crate. But the man already dialed a number and the explosion threw Danny into a nearby stack of wooden pallets.

ooOoo

Danny wanted to have a son with Steve's eyes. Maybe they could find a surrogate…

The smell of burning wood woke the blonde Detective from the dream… everything hurt and it took Danny a while before he could move and remembered where he was. He looked around but the suspect was gone. Danny got to his feet and searched the ground until he found his gun.

The warehouse, old and dry as it had been, was completely engulfed in flames and Danny could hear the distant sound of sirens. He stumbled towards the crates where the man had been standing and hurried along the backs of the buildings. From the looks of the crates, the suspect hadn't escaped the force of the blast. Danny had no idea how long he'd been out but he hoped his enemy had taken an equal amount of damage.

Blood trickled down into the blonde's eyes and the heat from the burning warehouse was almost too much to bear. Danny was nearly ready to give up in order to escape the dangerous flames when he saw the front end of a white pickup parked on a dirt access road at the other side of an old pharmacy building.

The man limping around the truck probably expected to drive away and disappear into the night while everyone was focused on the flaming buildings behind him. Danny leveled his gun at the man's back. "Stop! You're not going anywhere."

The suspect chuckled. "You couldn't just lay there for a few minutes more, now could ya?"

"I'm afraid not. You have too much to answer for, so turn around slowly." As the suspect turned, Danny regretted his instruction almost instantly when he saw the gun in the man's hand.

ooOoo

The man had never hesitated in his whole life… not for any person or in any situation. So he didn't hesitate now. His first bullet hit the blonde Detective in the side, spinning him away and sending Danny's shot into the back of the old pharmacy which was now burning like a kindred spirit to the warehouse. His second bullet stopped Danny's heart.

The man holstered his gun and climbed into his truck. With any luck, the whole block would go up, either masking or destroying the evidence. He backed out of the little access road and headed out of town.

ooOoo

Chrissie Miller checked her monitors one more time and glanced up when the big double doors swung open. "That's the most well trained man I've ever seen. Who is he?"

Her co-worker Millie chuckled and put a firm hand under Chrissie's chin to close her mouth. "That's Commander McGarrett. He's here every night."

"Oh dear God, Millie, please tell me he doesn't have a girlfriend?"

"Sorry, honey, it's even worse than that. He's Detective Williams husband."

"Oh." A sad look washed over Chrissie's face and she glanced down at the monitor. The readings were stable, but only because machines were helping the blonde man breath.

"It's a sad thing." Millie explained. "He comes in every night and sits there talking' to his husband. He just won't give up."

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this job, Millie. If I have to watch a man like that cry, I think it'll kill me."

Millie gave her a sad smile. "Just remember that for every tragic loss you have to watch, you get to see at least one miracle cure. You have to learn to look forward to the miracles cause they're well worth it. Why don't you go check on Detective Williams? Commander McGarrett's a real nice guy."

Chrissie took a deep breath and put on a pleasantly professional smile before walking into the blonde man's room. The Commander was sitting next to his husband's bed talking to him quietly.

"Hi there. I'm Chrissie Miller. I'm Detective Williams' nurse this shift." She shook the Commander's hand, then washed hers and checked the blonde's IV.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Commander Steve McGarrett, Danny's husband. How did he do today?"

She smiled. "He did just fine. His daughter and his sister came to sit with him for a long time this afternoon. His vitals are stable." She put on her more serious nurse face, "Of course he's still unresponsive."

Steve nodded, smiling down at the blonde man in the bed, hopefully. It'd been six weeks since Danny was found without a pulse behind a burning building. It was uncertain how long he'd been there before he was found and he'd been on life support since they brought him in. She honestly didn't think he would hold on much longer, but she didn't know how to say something like that to a patient's loved ones.

"You just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, we will."

Chrissie walked back out to the nurses' station and put her head down on her arms. Millie patted her on the back. "That's about the saddest thing I've ever seen."

"It takes some folks a while to let 'em go."

ooOoo

Steve leaned over to kiss Danny's cold fingers as tears ran down his cheeks. "You gotta wake up soon, Danny, cause I think I can love nobody else."

There was the gentlest pressure on his fingers and Steve raised his head, his eyes suddenly wide. "What was that?"

He felt it again.

ooOoo

Chrissie watched the monitors at the nurses' station as suddenly the Commander raced to the door of the Detective's room, slipping on the polished tiles and nearly falling. 'Oh dear God,' she thought. 'Not tonight."

She hurried over to catch the Commander's arm expecting some problem that might finally signal the end and closure for the blonde man's family. But the tears running down the Commander's cheeks were the tears of desperate hope and he was smiling… a beautiful smile.

"He squeezed my hand!"

"What?!"

"I told him I can't love nobody else but him and he squeezed my hand!"


	80. Kissing

**Kissing**

Steve leaned forward, and Danny tried to move his head back, only to feel his partner's hand tangle in his hair, keeping him still, and the blonde closed his eyes as Steve's lips suddenly claimed his own. The heat from his face felt as though it abruptly drained away, pouring down his spine in a confusing blur of emotions. Steve's lips were soft, warm, and almost tender as they nibbled at his own.

Danny couldn't pull away easily with Steve's hand tangled in his hair, and the blonde felt his body weakening against the slow hungry kiss. His hands reached out instinctively to lie against his partner's chest, seizing Steve's shirt as though he was going to push him away… and then Danny's fingers tightened around the fabric instead, clinging to his partner's shirt.

Steve made a pleased noise, nibbling along Danny's lower lip until he finally elicited a moan from the blonde. He stroked his fingers through Danny's hair possessively. The blonde parted his lips, then moaned as Steve's tongue pushed into his mouth, stroking his tongue. It was strangely intimate, knowing exactly what Steve tasted like, how he felt - warm, and wet, and slightly minty.

Steve finally pulled away, pressing kisses to Danny's nose, his chin, his eyes fiercely possessive now. "Hey…" He sounded breathless, and Danny felt about the same.

"H-huh?"

"You okay?" Steve kissed the tip of Danny's nose again. "I'm not moving too fast?"

"Too f-fast for what?" Danny stammered, his brain feeling oddly fuzzy.

"For doing something about your, ah, situation," Steve said wryly his hands dropping from Danny's face to rest on the slight bulge that was starting to become evident, in spite of the blonde's pants.

Danny flushed slightly at the intimacy. "...Oh."


	81. Retirement?

**Retirement?**

 _After Steve has been shot again, Danny gives him an ultimatum._

"We have to end this."

"What?" Steve's chest tightened. He frowned at Danny's back.

The blonde turned to face him. "Not us." He pointed back and forth between them. "Not this. The job." Danny drew in an unsteady breath like this was the hardest thing for him to admit. "We can't work on this job any longer. We have to leave Five-O."

Steve's jaw dropped. He instinctively stormed forward two steps, then jerked to a stop the desk now between them. "What the heck? We've worked together for years."

"I know. But it's different now. It's been getting more and more complicated. All I cared about in that warehouse was getting to you, making sure you were okay." Danny shifted on his feet as if he wanted to move farther away from Steve. The blonde closed his eyes instead. "It took everything I had just to stay focused for the minute the team needed to secure the scene. A minute where I didn't give a fuck about my job. Danny opened his eyes and smacked his own chest. "Me! I didn't care if the criminals got away."

"So." Steve shrugged. "It was one damn moment. A lapse. It would suck to see anyone on the team take a hit like that."

"It's different for us. And it's not just going to be that one moment. Not any longer. It's going to be every damn time we head out on a mission, and you know it."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and held firm. But one look at Danny, and he understood that the man he knew better than anyone wasn't going to back down.

It was the job. Or it was them.

"Screw this." Steve rounded the desk to Danny. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and yanked him forward until they were eye to eye, their foreheads almost touching. "Don't do this, Danno. Neither one of us is walking away from Five-O."

"We have to." Danny shoved him back a step. "And you have to make a choice. You get me in your bed. Or you get me at work. It's that simple."

Simple? Steve spun away and ran a hand through his hair as he doubled back across the office. "That's it?" He heard the blonde approach behind him. There was a long pause like Danny was waiting for something more from him, but Steve couldn't force himself to face him or say another word.

Then quietly Danny added, "I know which one I want you to choose, but it has to be something we both want, something we decide together." The blonde waited once more, but when Steve said nothing in response, he spoke again. "You think it over and let me know." Danny got moving, going past Steve and out of the office.

ooOoo

The team was suited up to attend an onsite field-training course with a man from Homeland Security. Danny didn't acknowledge Steve, didn't even look his way as they stood not more than twenty feet apart, the rest of the Five-O team positioned between them, awaiting instructions in the abandoned building the department used for training. The man from Homeland entered the room. His plan was to give them an overview of three new recommendations on hostage situations during mass shootings, and then the team would go through the scenarios real-time in full tactical gear.

He asked for a volunteer to help with the demonstrations. Danny stepped up. "You'll be a hostage." He took the blonde aside and gave Danny some instructions, and then they turned to the group. Standing beside Danny, the man held on to him with one hand and pointed a semiautomatic handgun at his side as he said, "As we all know, when a gunman takes a hostage as a shield, there are several ways it can end. One being they'll use the hostage to commit suicide by cop." Without warning, he shoved Danny away and aimed the weapon at him. "Bang." The blonde went down.

He hit the ground flat on his back, like he'd really taken a bullet to the chest. The man from Homeland continued talking, but Steve didn't hear a word. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. He stared at Danny lying motionless on the ground, and in that moment everything was clear. It hit him with immediacy and an intensity Steve couldn't have predicted despite all he'd seen in his career. The breath caught in his chest. "Jesus."

The man from Homeland turned to glare back at him. "What?"

Steve could barely find his voice. He forced the word out. "Nothing."

During the rest of the training, Steve did his best to focus on the demonstrations and the training drills, all the while avoiding direct contact with Danny. His partner who'd been right about everything.

ooOoo

Steve made his way to Danny's office and the blonde's eyes widened at the intrusion, but he said nothing. The SEAL didn't hesitate. He approached and pressed his lips to Danny's. It was a sweet, chaste kiss unlike any they'd shared before.

The blonde studied him with uncertainty. "What was that for?"

"You were right." Steve took a step back. "If…" He swallowed, drew in a deep breath, and forged on. "If it had been you in that warehouse, if you had taken a bullet that day, I would've done anything to get to you, to make sure you were okay. I would've put everyone in jeopardy to save you."

Danny shook his head. "You'd never have done that. You'd have finished the job first. You'd give your life for any member of the team." With an uncharacteristic uncertainty to his expression, Danny bit his bottom lip. "But we can't pretend that this thing between us isn't going to affect our work."

"No, we can't. So…" Steve moved closer. "Here's my answer." He ran the pad of his thumb over Danny's lower lip and the indentations left behind by his teeth. "I choose you. Us. Not the job." He repeated the action with his thumb. "Whatever it takes, we'll figure the rest out."

A quick breath passed through Danny's parted lips. "Are you sure?"

"I'm more than sure. You're not just my best friend anymore, and I can't keep pretending you don't mean everything to me."

When the last word left Steve's lips, the blonde came at him. The SEAL returned the kiss with as much intensity as Danny was giving him.


End file.
